Errantes de la Noche
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Mhm... no se me ocurre nada que decir que no arruine mis ganas de sorprenderlos, incluso el título puede ser muy explícito, en fin, entren y lean.
1. Prólogo

Hola gente, bienvenidos de nueva cuenta; como habrán notado he regresado a mi mala costumbre de escribir, espero que esta historia llegue a ser de su agrado.

Tras hacer memoria pude recordar otro de los viejos fics que había empezado hace unos años, al menos la esencia, y he decidido reescribirlo. Este es nuestro prólogo, el siguiente episodio será ya la verdadera historia, lean y espero que pueda engancharlos.

Street Fighter junto con sus personajes es propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Ha pasado el torneo de SFIII "Fight for the future" y Ryu tuvo un gran desempeño, durante el torneo el guerrero aprendió mucho de sí mismo, conoció gente muy fuerte, el chico Alex fue interesante, pero sigue siendo un diamante en bruto, Gill fue un tipo de un nivel impresionante y su "Resurrection" un fastidio, pero quien realmente llamó su atención fue el extraño viejo ese, Oro; de alguna forma, tras el combate con él, todo el torneo dejó de ser interesante y simplemente abandonó, Chun-Li ganó así que todo estuvo bien. Ahora en las montañas, bajo la cascada donde entrenaba desde los días de su niñez, sentía que había necesidad de hacer autoanálisis. El paisaje era bello, la vegetación cubría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un fresco aroma de vida llenaba los pulmones, el ruido de la cascada era ensordecedor, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizante, bajo su fuerte caída de agua se hallaba Ryu, el peso del agua era brutal pero al guerrero parecía no importarle.

-_**¿Que es un verdadero guerrero?... ¿Por qué ser fuerte?... ¿Qué hay más allá de la victoria?...**_ desde los días de mi juventud, estos pensamientos nunca han abandonado mi mente… Tengo que decidir… dejar de hacerme estas preguntas… o darlo todo por encontrar las respuestas…

Una hoja cae de un árbol pasando frente al guerrero quien al sentirla estira el brazo y la atrapa sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-No… aún no estoy cerca… aún no sé siquiera decir donde caerán las hojas… En tanto los oponentes sean fuertes y la fiera batalla me emocione… en tanto posea la fuerza para al menos mover un dedo… yo… seguiré peleando…

-Ju-ju-ju… es bueno oír eso, Ryu… en ese caso, prepárate para tu máximo reto.

-¿Pero qué…?

* * *

Tres días después…

-Shinkuu… ¡Hadoken!

-¡Kikosho! ...

En una pequeña villa de China un par de ataques de ki se bloquean uno contra otro, una joven japonesa vestida con su traje de preparatoria intercambia golpes con una mujer ataviada en un traje azul que parece algo desconcertada por el comportamiento de la joven.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas Sakura?

-¡No finjas demencia! ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¡Devuélveme a mi Ryu!

-¿Q-q-qué cosa? ¡Yo que voy a saber donde está! ¿Cómo que TU Ryu? ¿Desde cuando Ryu es tuyo?

-¡Desde el momento en que decidí luchar por su afecto! ¡Y no creas que no he notado la forma en que lo miras! ¡Sé que él te gusta!

-(Sonrojo) ¡E-e-e-eso no es c-cierto! Ryu y yo somos amigos, nada más

Sakura bajó su guardia y miró fijamente a la mujer frente a ella, su cara seguía igual de seria, por lo visto la pelea seguía pero cambiaría de campo.

-Puede que lo sean, pero no porque así lo quieras tú ¿verdad? No puedo creerlo "La mujer mas fuerte del mundo" ¡Ja! Buen chiste, una mujer que no es capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos no puede considerarse a sí misma mujer.

Chun-Li se quedó de una pieza, ese fue un golpe bajo, y lo peor es que empezó a balbucear ante la falta de una buena respuesta.

-Yo… yo… pero… no es mi… no es mi culpa… Si él se fijara un poco más se daría cuenta… de que yo…

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué edad tienes? Al principio pensé que llegar al corazón de Ryu sería muy difícil, casi imposible, porque tendría que competir contigo, y bueno seré honesta ¡Eres Chun-Li! Todos en los torneos no paran de decir lo elegante, bella y buena artista marcial que eres ¿Cómo podría competir contigo? Aún así debía probar, porque el amor no es algo que pueda controlarse y cuando los sentimientos son sinceros, vale la pena correr el riesgo de salir lastimada por un rechazo con tal de ganar el amor de ese alguien especial. Pero ahora veo que esta es una carrera en solitario, ya que eres muy gallina como para ponerte en una posición vulnerable y correr el riesgo que te rompan tu corazoncito; adiós, cobarde.

Sakura daba media vuelta y Chun-Li se quedaba pegada a su lugar ¿Cómo era posible que una niña le dijera esas cosas? Y lo peor de todo es que eran ciertas, sin forma de defenderse Chun-Li no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer y llorar en silencio; Sakura volteó a verla al oírla dejarse caer de rodillas. Sentimientos encontrados revoloteaban dentro de la chica, Chun-Li le resultaba una mujer admirable, incluso era simpática, de no ser por el detalle de que les gustaba el mismo hombre serían las mejores amigas; tras pensarlo un poco Sakura regresaba donde la detective china.

-O… oye Li, disculpa… no quise hacerte sentir mal; no es verdad lo que dije.

-Si lo es, tienes enteramente la razón, soy una cobarde; tú has logrado en poco tiempo acercarte más a Ryu de lo que yo lo he hecho en los años que llevo de conocerlo.

-B-bueno, si, pero solo como amigos, él nunca me ha tomado como un oponente del todo serio, no digamos como… una mujer.

Sakura se deprimía un poco al decir esto y Chun-Li forzaba una sonrisa.

-Por algo se empieza pequeña… ¡Que locura! Ahora ambas nos estamos dando ánimos para atrapar al mismo hombre ¿no es tonto?

-… (Sonrisa) sí, creo que lo es. Oye perdóname por lo que dije ¿si? Es que he estado muy estresada porque no he podido encontrarlo desde hace más de tres días, con un poco de ayuda de Ken y del satélite de Karin había seguido su pista…

-¿Satélite? Oye, en serio Sakura, lo tuyo no es normal. Las niñas como tú se esconden tras los árboles para observar a los chicos que les gustan, no los rastrean con aparatos desde el espacio; creo que le das otro nivel al término "acoso".

-…HABÍA SEGUIDO SU PISTA hasta la cascada que hay cerca del castillo Sujaku, pero lo único que encontré fue su morral.

-¿QUÉ COSA? ¡Ryu nunca se separa de esa cosa, ni siquiera para lavarla! ¡Esto está muy mal! ¡Debemos buscarlo!

-¿Debemos? ¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?

Chun-Li se preguntaba que la motivó a si misma a decir eso, pero tras pensar en lo que la chica le había dicho, se convenció, era necesario aclarar de una vez por todas sus asuntos pendientes con respecto al japonés.

-Sólo esta vez Sakura, pero… cuando lo encontremos empezará la competencia, esta "carrera" tuya no está tan solitaria como crees, yo no perderé sin luchar.

-Ja… de acuerdo Li, que gane la mejor.

Con los ánimos recuperados y un cierto toque de competencia entre ambas mujeres, Chun-Li y Sakura se disponen a emprender la búsqueda de un amigo, o quizás algo más, que se hallaba perdido.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar Ryu yace desmayado, la oscuridad lo rodea y una risa se escucha en medio de esa nada.

(fin del capítulo).

* * *

Ok, eso es todo por este episodio; la verdad aún no estoy seguro de cómo llevarlo, porque debido a los personajes que acompañarán a lo que ya presenté tendrá tintes algo fuertes, así que quizás termine siendo del corte erótico, aunque a diferencia del "otro", esta vez será más sugerido que explícito.

No se vayan muy lejos porque de hecho subiré el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, y desde ahí empezaremos el verdadero relajo. Dejen reviews ¿eh? Bye.


	2. Capítulo 1

Henos aquí con el segundo capítulo.

Creo que debo pedir una disculpa a todos, imagino que se preguntarán por que no paro de usar a los mismos personajes una y otra vez, pero la respuesta es sencilla: son mis favoritos. Imagino que después de un rato resulta pesado leerme pero espero que no demasiado. Por el lado positivo creo que las historias son suficientemente diferentes entre sí para ser entretenidas; pero bueno, ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Street Fighter junto con sus personajes es propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic solo con fines de entretenimiento.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: "La mujer de mis sueños"

Oscuridad, un goteo lejano llega a oídos inconscientes; un dolor de cabeza punza en forma latente. Conforme las pupilas se dilatan para poder ajustarse a la escasa luz, un castillo es divisado a la distancia, es la única fuente de iluminación, un brillo lustroso, como de piedra pulida por agua lo envuelve, pese a ese brillo multicolor, la belleza del castillo sería mejor descrita como tétrica.

_-¿Qué rayos…? Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? Agh! Mi cabeza… ¿Qué me pasó? Solo recuerdo… ¿un cráneo de serpiente? Yo… ¿¡! ¡No puedo moverme, estoy atado!_

Ryu se revolvía en su lugar sin poder soltarse, las cuerdas que lo ataban eran insólitas; con un esfuerzo mayor Ryu era capaz de reventar cadenas del doble de grueso que las cuerdas que lo envolvían, pero estas ataduras resultaban más que un reto, mas resistentes que el acero pero de tan suaves le habían resultado imperceptibles. Ryu forcejeaba con más fuerza mientras su mente recorría sus últimos recuerdos vertiginosamente.

_-¡Enfócate! ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Cráneo en llamas… era un ataque de ki… antes de eso... oí la voz de mi atacante… "Spirit Fist"… nunca había oído de ese ataque… ¡concéntrate Ryu! La voz era de mujer… ¡Demonios, no recuerdo nada útil!_

-Oh… veo que has despertado Ryu. Que bien, eso significa que podemos empezar con los preparativos, será muy divertido.

El guerrero se sobresaltó ¿Cómo pudo alguien acercársele tanto sin que sintiera su presencia? buscó a su alrededor, la voz que escuchaba era hermosa, de un timbre elegante y casi hipnótico, y parecía provenir de todas partes, quizás por el eco de la caverna. De pronto, una bandada de murciélagos se desprendía del techo formando una mortaja viva tras la cual se alcanzaba a divisar una silueta femenina que parecía bailar con las criaturas. A una señal de su mano los murciélagos se disiparon revelando a una hermosísima mujer cuya belleza no era terrenal, pero difícilmente celestial.

Ryu la contemplaba azorado, su esbelto pero voluptuoso cuerpo vestía extraños ropajes que se ceñían a su cuerpo como otra piel, los delicados pies de la beldad eran calzados por botas de tacón alto, sus piernas eran largas y firmes, sus caderas eran un deleite a la vista y emanaban sensualidad, un escote amplio dejaba ver casi al completo un busto generoso, firme y turgente; el rostro de su misteriosa captora era de los rasgos más delicados y femeninos que hubiera visto, enmarcados por una larga y sedosa cabellera esmeralda que parecía flotar con cada movimiento que realizara. Aunque Ryu se sentía embelesado teniéndola frente a sí, su instinto guerrero le obligaba a guardar reservas contra ella; con esto en mente siguió escrutándola, esta vez bajo una mirada diferente.

-_Sus piernas son muy lindas, pero aparte de eso se ven fuertes… los hombros aunque femeninos muestran esfuerzo constante… esta mujer sabe pelear. Sus ojos… ¡! Dios…_

Cuando Ryu miró a la mujer a los ojos un frío sobrecogió su corazón, los ojos de la mujer eran dos gemas que refulgían cual diamantes, pero al buscar mas a fondo en ellos Ryu sintió un vacío similar a un abismo y los vestigios de vidas robadas. Ryu parpadeó incrédulo y cuando apartó la vista de los ojos de la mujer notó unas alas de murciélago unidas a su espalda y otro par más a modo de tocado en su cabello, su textura parecía demasiado viva para ser parte de un traje ¡eran reales! De inmediato Ryu comprendió que esta mujer podría ser muchas cosas, pero no humana.

-(susurrando) Bakemono…

-¡Oh, pero que grosero! ¡Después que me tomé la molestia de atarte con una cuerda hecha con cabello de Banshee! Por cierto, no te canses, no podrás romperlo. Como te iba diciendo ¡eso fue muy ofensivo! Yo, no soy un monstruo; soy una súcubo, mi querido Ryu…

Al tiempo de decir esto la hermosa diablesa prodigaba una caricia a Ryu quien se tornaba carmesí, el guerrero tragaba saliva y luchaba contra su propia debilidad; buscando distraer su mente decidió tratar de averiguar más sobre su predicamento.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?

-Ju-ju-ju… que interesante, estás tratando de resistir mi influjo; eso me gusta, hace más divertido esto. Mi nombre ya lo conoces Ryu cariño, incluso creo que puedes imaginar la respuesta a tus otras preguntas.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Es la primera vez que te veo.

-Eso es mentira Ryu… me has visto antes, en tus sueños… anda, di mi nombre…

Ryu enmudeció de pronto, los hechizantes ojos de la súcubo se clavaron en los suyos y él podía sentir como se hundía en su mente; por sus ojos corrían las imágenes de sus peleas pasadas, así como imágenes de sus amigos y enemigos. De repente los recuerdos empezaron a ser bizarros y los lugares irreconocibles, eran sueños… sus sueños.

El peleador errante se veía a sí mismo luchando con y contra gente de lo más extraña y en un lugar destacado se alzaba la figura de la mujer frente a él, quien reía mientras luchaban, al parecer sumamente divertida con la pelea, justo como él… conforme los sueños pasaban por sus ojos, en más ocasiones la veía.

-Di mi nombre, amor ¿Cómo me llamo, Ryu?

-…

M…

Morrigan…

Un destello de antorchas iluminó la caverna, que no alcanzaba a perder su oscuridad al completo; Morrigan sonrió satisfecha, poniéndose de pie.

-Así es, Ryu… soy Morrigan de la casa Aensland; bienvenido a mi hogar.

Morrigan hacía un ademán señalando al castillo, cuando Ryu dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia los terrenos del castillo, pudo notar que a los pies del mismo se erigía una villa, del tipo europeo medieval; entre más cosas sabía Ryu, más se desconcertaba; todo era tan extraño. Sea como fuere, ya sabía quien era ella, pero había aún dos preguntas más.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Morrigan le dio la espalda para ir a sentarse en una piedra cercana, mientras cruzaba la pierna y tomando una actitud despreocupada lo veía con gesto de capricho.

-Ah… soy una mujer con mucho tiempo libre Ryu… ¿Sabes? Ser parte de la realeza tiende a ser una carga después de un par de siglos. Así que paseo regularmente por el mundo mortal en busca de esparcimiento. He conocido a muchos hombres (y mujeres) interesantes (y de buen sabor), pero ninguno como tú… Por medio de tus sueños he visto tu vida y oponentes, debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida, has peleado con gente que ya no podría ser calificada de humana y no solo has sobrevivido ¡incluso has ganado! Eres fuerte Ryu… y me gusta mucho la fuerza.

Ryu la miró estupefacto y algo atemorizado ¿entonces era eso? El vagabundo suspiró hondo y haciendo gala de aplomo respondió mientras miraba a los ojos a Morrigan.

-Ya veo… así que estoy aquí por eso. Bien, he vivido mi vida siendo sincero conmigo mismo por lo que no tengo remordimientos; si esta es la forma en que mi vida llega a su fin que así sea… es solo que nunca imaginé terminar siendo alimento de inmortales, sin embargo no pediré clemencia, me niego a darte esa satisfacción.

Ryu se quedó callado sin bajar la vista y Morrigan lo miraba curiosa, ladeando de lado la cabeza como quien mira un acertijo, finalmente su risa llenó la caverna una vez más.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja… ¡Que divertido eres Ryu! ¿Crees que quiero "comerte"? Jajaja… Ryu, no te traje hasta mi reino solo para matarte; pese a ser un mortal eres muy lindo para eso. No, te he traído hasta aquí para… ahm… no, espera, si, si te traje para comerte; pero no soy un vampiro Ryu… para obtener lo que quiero de ti no necesito forzosamente matarte, antes bien incluso puede ser muy placentero…

Pese a que no era particularmente afecto al folklore sobre seres sobrenaturales, Ryu sabía lo suficiente sobre los súcubos para poder comprender su situación: Ryu estaba frente a una demonio que roba la energía de los hombres mediante sus sueños, pero no cualquier tipo de sueño; bajo sus sueños eróticos.

-Y-yo… no quiero esto.

-Que raro eres… hace un instante estabas dispuesto a renunciar a tu vida sin rechistar, pero ahora tienes miedo… Ji-ji-ji ¡Estás temblando! Descuida, quiero tomarme mi tiempo para disfrutar de mi "comida", así que antes voy a prepararte, quien sabe, puede que disfrutes mucho el proceso… por ahora solo quería presentarme y quizás jugar un poco contigo…

Tras decir esto Morrigan "vibró" por un momento, dejando una sombra tras de sí mientras ella se dirigía al castillo.

-… Te dejo un momento con mi hermanita, quisiera quedarme pero después de todo tengo que pensar en la mejor forma de empezar a "sazonarte" jajajaja…

-¡Oye espera…!

De nada sirvieron las palabras, Morrigan lo ignoró como si no estuviera ahí, ofuscado Ryu empezó a retorcerse furiosamente en el piso tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras pero como le había dicho Morrigan, era inútil su esfuerzo. Mientras tanto, la sombra que se había quedado tras Morrigan había terminado de tomar forma; la de una joven que vestía de la misma forma que Morrigan pero evidentemente mas joven, casi recién salida de la pubertad, y de una belleza casi infantil y casi salvaje, al verla Ryu recordó el nombre de un libro que alguna vez leyó…

-"Lolita"…

-¿Mhmm? No, mi nombre es Lilith y estaré a cargo de atenderlo, mucho gusto señor Ryu; imagino que tendrá hambre así que empezaré por alimentarlo.

Tras decir esto, la pequeña súcubo sacó una gran botella de algo parecido a vino.

-En realidad preferiría que me desataras. Además, no bebo.

-Lamento no poder complacer su primer deseo, pero mi hermana me regañaría si tuviera que lastimarlo cuando usted tratara de escapar, y esto no es simple alcohol, es un vino que revitaliza el cuerpo como lo haría una comida, le aseguro que le agradará.

-… (Gruñido) pareces muy segura de derrotarme, supongo que la presunción es parte natural de la personalidad aquí ¿De verdad Morrigan es tu hermana? Juraría que te "desprendiste" de ella.

-Bueno, supongo que no lo soy realmente, pero me gusta decirle hermana… en realidad ella y yo fuimos una sola hace mucho tiempo; pero el poder que ella poseía era demasiado para ser contenido por ella, así que los señores viejos separaron parte de su poder para evitar un desastre, yo soy ese poder encarnado. Hace un tiempo logré liberarme del lugar donde fui confinada y la busque para ser una sola con ella de nuevo, sin embargo al final decidimos que era mas divertido ser dos… por otro lado, hay algunos a los que les gusto tal y como me veo ¿Usted que opina? ¿Le gusta lo que ve?

Lilith daba una vuelta coqueta dejando lucir su atractivo, de cabello corto y de un color entre violeta y rosa, tenía unos lindos ojos la niña-mujer; su menudo pero bello cuerpo tenía un cierto toque de sensualidad inocente, su busto tenía mucho por desarrollar, pero a cambio su breve cintura daban paso a unas caderas armoniosas y unas piernas torneadas y largas. Tal como la chica lucía enervaba los sentidos; de nueva cuenta Ryu sintió que su libido se elevaba, pero de inmediato cortó la idea de su mente.

-ejem… creo que eres linda, pero muy joven para mí.

-La edad es relativa Señor Ryu, antes bien yo he de ser unos cuantos cientos de años mayor que usted.

-Entonces… es verdad todo lo que dijo Morrigan, soy prisionero de una diablesa ¿Cómo es que termino en cosas así?

-Parece atribulado ¿Acaso no le gusta mi hermana? Ella es muy bella, y muy poderosa debo agregar, le convendría dejar de luchar y solo… aceptar su destino.

-Yo jamás seré esclavo de nadie.

-Creo que esto tomará mas tiempo del que pensé, por ahora olvide eso, beba un poco de este vino, le hará bien, quizás le ayude a digerir su situación actual.

-Supongo que… no tengo muchas opciones (por ahora), de acuerdo pero… no veo que tengas una copa, sin mencionar que estoy atado ¿Cómo voy a beberlo?

-No necesitamos una copa…

Lilith tomó un sorbo de la botella, parte del líquido escurría por la comisura de sus labios, bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre su escote, cuando creyó que era el suficiente, dejó la botella de lado, y se arrodilló al lado de Ryu quien la veía nervioso. Lilith lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus femeninos y húmedos labios a los labios del guerrero, depositando el vino en su boca mediante un beso largo; parte del vino se veía gotear al piso mientras Ryu abría los ojos impactado por la acción, de pronto sus ojos perdían un poco de lustre, como si se perdiera en un trance, dejando de luchar y solo aceptando el alimento; tras unos breves segundos, Lilith se separó del hombre que se dejaba caer sin fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo, reanimado.

-Espero que haya disfrutado su cena, Señor Ryu. Ahora descanse, porque posiblemente mañana sea mi hermana quien lo atienda, y puedo asegurarle que requerirá toda su fuerza…

Lilith se desvanecía en la oscuridad y Ryu poco a poco empezaba a perder la conciencia, su mente se perdía en la noche y solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Morrigan…

(Fin del capítulo)

* * *

¡Vaya! Creí que no podría cerrar bien este episodio, pero creo que al final si me gusta como se ve. Ahora si ya saben para donde gira esta historia; pese a lo que puedan creer NO hago este fic porque esté de moda las películas de vampiros. De hecho no me considero un gran aficionado o experto en temas de este tipo, pero por esas fechas cuando hice esta historia, un amigo estaba muy metido en el folklore europeo, así que estuve escuchando de íncubos, súcubos, duendes y cosas así, por lo que se me ocurrió esto que ven.

Como dije, este fic por la naturaleza de la antagonista será algo pesadito, tengo algunas ideas en mente (porque hasta aquí es donde me quedé la última vez), quizás no les guste a todos, pero igual lo dejaré a su juicio. No se vayan lejos, trataré de llevar un buen ritmo; cuídense todos y tengan lindos sueños...


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola gente, he aquí un capítulo más de mi más reciente historia ¿La están leyendo? ¿Les gusta? Quien sabe, nadie dice nada, quizás están esperando a que se desdoble más, trataré de llegar al nudo lo más rápido que pueda, mientras tanto espero que las cosas vayan por buen rumbo; sin más que decir me despido.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: "Buscando a Ryu desesperadamente"

Han pasado ya un par de días desde que Chun-Li y Sakura empezaron a buscar juntas a Ryu, quien literalmente se ha esfumado de la faz de la tierra, usando los contactos de Chun-Li en INTERPOL, las damas se dieron a la tarea de buscar en los lugares que Ryu acostumbraba visitar y que Sakura no había registrado ya. Tras la esterilidad de sus esfuerzos Chun-Li se dio por vencida y pensó que solo quedaba una opción.

-Sakura, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, Ryu es casi imposible de rastrear porque simplemente él no usa ningún aparato tecnológico que se pueda rastrear y los satélites ya mostraron que no pueden hallarlo.

-¿Y entonces que sugieres? ¿Simplemente dejarlo así y ver si por un milagro reaparece?

-Nunca dije eso, de hecho estoy muy preocupada también; pero tecnológicamente no estamos logrando nada, así que hay que usar otros medios.

-¿Qué medios?

-Hay una persona a la que podríamos acudir y que conoce bien a Ryu; una adivina en Génova…

-¡¿Iremos a Italia? En cualquier otro momento sería genial, pero… la verdad es que no tengo recursos para pagar esos viajes.

-Eso no será necesario Kasugano Sakura…

(Sakura/Chun-Li) –¡AAAH!

A espaldas de las mujeres una voz educada y misteriosa se escuchó, haciéndolas sufrir un sobresalto que hizo brincar un latido a sus corazones, recuperando la compostura Chun-Li dio media vuelta para saludar a la dama en forma adecuada.

-Rose… un placer verte, aunque agradezco que estés aquí ¿puedo preguntar como sabías que te necesitábamos?

-Acostumbro mantener un ojo sobre Ryu y su ausencia no me ha pasado desapercibida, es solo que tuve serios asuntos que arreglar antes de poder iniciar una búsqueda seria, durante mi escaneo espiritual, pude sentir su ansiedad y fue esto lo que me trajo aquí.

Mientras Rose hablaba flotaba a un par de centímetros del piso, a Chun-Li le ponía los nervios de punta ese detalle de la mujer, porque le recordaba a su "otra mitad"; Sakura por su parte por un momento se acercó a la enigmática mujer con una mirada inquisitiva y ligeramente pesada, cosa que Rose no pudo ignorar.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Kasugano?

-... ... ¿Por qué razón mantiene usted vigilado a Ryu? ¿Cuál es su interés en él?

La pregunta fue un poco brusca, Rose por un momento casi perdió su estoicismo al punto de que sus pies tocaron el piso; Chun-Li trató de tranquilizar a Sakura, aunque en el fondo ella misma algunas veces llegaba a preguntarse lo mismo, pero como una mujer adulta no podía dejarse llevar por celos sin fundamento. Rose calló un instante, pero al final decidió dar su respuesta.

-Mi interés… es una extraña pregunta en verdad. Ryu ha sido desde hace tiempo parte de mis visiones, su poder así como la dualidad que guarda en su interior son las razones por las que lo vigilo en forma constante; aunque… supongo que lo estimo en gran medida también…

Cuando Rose dijo esto, el cabello de Sakura parecía que se estaba encrespando, Chun-Li misma sintió un leve tic en su ojo, Rose pudo notar la reacción de ambas por lo que se apresuró a terminar de expresarse.

-… pero mis sentimientos son meramente fraternales; no hay necesidad de violentarse en esa forma. Debo decir que… si bien no me sorprende esta actitud de Sakura, en ti es muy poco común, Chun-Li.

-(sonrojo) n-no sé de que hablas.

Rose no contestó a lo último, elevando su poder entró en un trance que distorsionó la realidad alrededor, Chun-Li y Sakura observaban solo un caleidoscopio a su alrededor, de pronto en las manos de Rose se materializaban una tras otra una serie de cartas que Rose iba interpretando en voz alta para las mujeres.

-El loco, La emperatriz invertida… una mujer tiene algo que ver en la ausencia de Ryu, una mujer de naturaleza maligna y manipuladora… El emperador y el demonio salieron juntos, conocerán a un hombre importante, por sí mismo y para su misión pero de naturaleza maligna. Si desean encontrar al errante, deben emprender un viaje, en más sentidos de los que imaginan; a causa de este viaje ambas cambiarán y fortalecerán, sin embargo, el poder llegará en forma de contrato y cadenas; es posible que lo pierdan todo en el camino…

-¿Pero y donde está Ryu?

-El mundo invertido… Ryu está… fuera de este plano… no está en este mundo.

**-¿¡ESTÁ MUERTO!**

-Silencio por favor… la vida de Ryu no peligra en forma inmediata, pero si esta de algún modo en riesgo, por favor mantengan silencio mientras continúo.

Las mujeres oían atentas, y un leve temor se anidó en sus corazones, sin embargo no hicieron señas de querer sacarlo a relucir; Rose continuó su lectura.

- La rueda de la fortuna, el final de su misión tiene vertientes de acuerdo a sus acciones; el Sol… esto es bueno, hay luz al final del túnel… mmm... corazones ¿que hace esta carta aquí?… esto es… poco común, de alguna manera… el amor tendrá que ver para el éxito de su misión; en cierta forma, el amor será su salvación.

Sakura y Chun-Li se sonrojaron a tope, Rose hizo un movimiento que disipó el extraño paisaje que las rodeara.

-A… já; eso fue un gran montón de nada si me lo preguntas a mí Chun-Li, todo suena tan confuso que no me ayuda en nada a saber qué hacer.

-Concuerdo. Entonces ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Rose, vas a ayudarnos?

-Lo lamento… la lectura me indica que este viaje solo pueden llevarlo a cabo ustedes dos, sin embargo… -Rose les daba algunas de las cartas que se habían materializado- estas cartas serán mi regalo para ustedes, enfoquen su mente en ellas y cada una les llevará donde necesiten estar para concretar su misión. Solo una cosa, la carta del mundo no deben usarla sino hasta el final, ya que ella las devolverá a este plano, úsenla a destiempo o piérdanla y no regresarán jamás.

Chun-Li y Sakura tomaron un tinte azulado en su rostro, mientras tomaban las cartas con mano temblorosa realizando una tímida reverencia para Rose quien imita el gesto a modo de despedida, no sin antes dejarles unas últimas palabras.

-El nexo entre ustedes tres es muy fuerte, cualquiera que sea el resultado de esta aventura, no pierdan los lazos que los unen, porque gracias a ellos su luz brilla con mas fuerza; y Chun-Li…

-Dime Rose.

Una carta mas se materializaba en manos de Rose.

-Esta carta, la luna… no sé por qué motivo, pero desea estar contigo, de alguna manera te pertenece, pero ignoro por completo su motivación; tómala por favor.

-Oigan, eso no es justo ¿Y yo por qué no recibo una carta?

-Tu futuro aún muestra mil caminos diferentes joven dama, tu destino no puede ser enmarcado por una carta todavía, si bien la fuerza te reconoce, no te define por completo, deberás esperar.

Haciendo un mohín de disgusto, Sakura aceptó la explicación, Rose se desvaneció en medio de una luz calida y brillante. Tras quedarse solas, Chun-Li y Sakura fijaron su vista en las cartas que tenían en sus manos.

-El Emperador, El diablo, La emperatriz…

-La Rueda de la Fortuna, El mundo, El Sol y La luna…

-¿Por dónde empezamos Li?

-Según Rose debemos conocer a un "hombre importante" así que creo que deberíamos iniciar por el emperador.

-Rose también dijo que la emperatriz era la causante de todo, yo digo que usemos esta, pateemos su real trasero y nos dejemos de tonterías, a ver, concentrarse… mmm...

Sakura fijaba su vista en la carta tan fijamente que hacía bizco, Chun-Li sentía pena ajena de verla, de pronto la carta comenzó a brillar, Sakura sonreía y Chun-Li observaba, y de pronto…

**¡BZZZT!**

-¡AAAY!

Una fuerte descarga se desprendía de la carta y Sakura la dejaba caer al piso.

-"No pueden usar esta carta tampoco, aún no están listas…"

La voz de Rose salía proyectada desde la carta y Sakura se llevaba sus dedos a la boca, Chun-Li solo meneaba la cabeza.

-Creo que esa es tu respuesta Sakura, usaremos la carta del emperador entonces.

-¡Está bien! ¡Usemos la maldita carta del emperador entonces! Caray, hay formas menos dolorosas de decir las cosas.

Chun-Li y Sakura tomaron un momento para respirar hondo y pensar bien lo que estaban a punto de empezar, por un momento consideraron llevar provisiones o algo, pero al final sabían que eso solo les reduciría sus capacidades de reacción y sería incómodo ir cargando. Un suspiro más, asintiendo en señal de mutua aceptación ambas mujeres tomaron la carta, enfocando su mirada en el rostro del rey pintado en ella.

Una luz destellaba desde los ojos del rey pintado, pareciera que las miraba, una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de las mujeres que se aferraron a la carta como si fuera un salvavidas… de pronto un fuerte destello las cegó, cuando abrieron los ojos ya no se encontraban mas en casa de Chun-Li, sino en un camino de terracería, todo estaba oscuro, parecía ser la media noche, solo la luna llena proveía de iluminación, un búho emprendía el vuelo al divisar un presa y Sakura podía sentir que sus rodillas temblaban.

-¿D-d-d-d-donde estamos Chun-Li?

La aludida también sentía un miedo anidando en su pecho, tragando saliva buscó recuperar su aplomo, lográndolo a medias.

-No… no lo sé, parece… algún lugar en Europa del este.

¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUuuuuu!

(Ambas)-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Un aullido se escuchó al fondo y Sakura y Chun-Li no pudieron evitar soltar un grito desde el fondo del estómago al tiempo de abrazarse buscando protección, tras liberar a la niña que llevaban dentro, ambas se sintieron relativamente mas dueñas de sí mismas, se soltaron y empezaron a reír, tranquilizándose.

(¿?)-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pero esto no duraría, frente a ellas surgió un enorme lobo con gesto fiero, de sus fauces escurría aún un poco de sangre de alguna presa previa, un nuevo grito de terror surgió de las mujeres, que fue suprimido a favor de la autoconservación, poniéndose ambas en guardia.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ES ESO? **¡ESE ES EL LOBO MAS GRANDE Y FEO QUE HE VISTO!**

-No sé que sea, pero yo no seré su cena, ¡Adelante Rintintín, muéstrame de que estas hecho!

El lobo atacó con rapidez, sus garras eran esquivadas con dificultad, y las ropas perdían tela en cada embate, pero Chun-Li y Sakura no caerían sin luchar, con el deseo de vivir y de encontrar a quien venían buscando lanzaron sus ataques.

-¡Hadoken!

-¡Kikoken!

Los proyectiles de ki hacían blanco en la bestia, que se dolía emitiendo un leve aullido, para después enfocar unos ojos lívidos de violencia, que presagiaban muerte, un aullido más y el lobo se lanzaba contra las mujeres en un empellón, pero para sorpresa de las mujeres, este choque corporal lo envolvía en espíritu combativo; Chun-Li y Sakura salían rebotadas como si hubieran sido atropelladas por un camión.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q **QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO**? ¡**ESE ANIMAL NOS ATACÓ CON KI!**

-Ya lo noté Sakura, y ahora que lo veo mejor, no creo que sea un lobo…

El "lobo" de pronto se puso en pie, su estatura en dos patas superaba el metro ochenta, con la escasa luz que proporcionaba la luna Chun-Li notó que jirones de un pantalón cubrían sus piernas, las garras delanteras simulaban manos y sus ojos denotaban un cierto alcance de inteligencia.

-Mrrhh… márchense… n-no… ¡no puede contenerme…!

-¿Acaba… de… hablar?

-Grrrr… mu…jer… c… carrrrne… ¡aauuuuu!

-Es un… ¡hombre-lobo!

El momento de duda de las mujeres era todo lo que necesitaba el grotesco ser, una mueca se dibujó en su hocico, su pelaje se erizaba y un resplandor de ki emanaba de su cuerpo, tras un movimiento de su mano, una serie de dragones en llamas salían contra las mujeres que contemplaban como su final se aproximaba sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Y entonces…

-**¡DEMON FLARE!**

Una enorme llamarada bloqueaba el paso al ataque, permitiendo a una figura interponerse en el camino de los dragones, para finalmente terminar de desvanecerlos con su propio cuerpo, salvando con ello a Chun-Li y Sakura. La figura frente a ellas era la de un hombre alto, fuerte y con cierto tinte de majestuosidad en su porte, una capa de color oscuro cubría casi todo su cuerpo, pero se alcanzaban a ver un par de botas, así como unos hombros anchos y un cabello peinado hacia atrás, antes de que supieran a ciencia cierta que ocurría, el hombre se desvanecía en el aire y reaparecía sobre el lobo, girando sobre su eje, su capa parecía tener vida propia, y tomaba la forma de un enorme taladro que caía en picada sobre el hombre lobo que recibía el ataque de lleno.

-Basta de esto John, esta es mi tierra.

-Grr… Demitri… hambre… mujer, comida…

-Vamos… desde cuando te volviste el lobo malo ¿eh? ¡Oh! Ya veo… la luna… márchate, no eres bienvenido en mi casa, perro.

-Grr… ¡auuuuuuuu!

El lobo se marchaba huyendo entre los arbustos mientras el hombre daba media vuelta, dejando ondear su capa al viento, enfocando toda su atención en las damas que lo seguían viendo sin poder siquiera hablar.

-Deberán disculpar los modales de este perro infecto, Talbain suele perder el control en las noches de luna llena y peor aún si el hambre es mucha.

-¿Q-quién…? ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Oh! Pero que grosero de mi parte señoritas… mi nombre es Demitri, Conde Demitri Maximoff a su servicio, hermosas doncellas de oriente. Si ustedes lo permiten me llenaría de dicha que me acompañaran a cenar esta noche, su exótica belleza me tiene cautivado y anhelo disfrutar su compañía por más tiempo.

Los ojos del educado hombre parecía llegar al fondo del alma, Sakura y Chun-Li sentían que su voluntad dejaba de ser de ellas, pero Chun-Li pudo liberarse del trance a tiempo.

-L-lo siento… señor Maximoff, pero… estamos buscando a un amigo, de alguna manera... creemos que alguien por aquí puede ayudarnos.

Demitri enfocó su vista por un momento en Chun-Li, al parecer levemente molesto por su negativa, sin embargo recuperaba la sonrisa casi al instante.

-Si existe ese alguien, ese debo ser yo, Milady; nada puede escapar a mi atención desde mi castillo, me gustaría saber más sobre esta búsqueda suya. Pero sería más cómodo durante la cena, síganme por favor.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, Chun-Li y Sakura decidieron seguir al extraño sujeto hacia un carruaje que seguía el camino rumbo a un lúgubre castillo enclavado en la cima de una colina cercana….

(Fin del capítulo)

* * *

Y así terminamos este episodio, quizás debería seguir de una vez aquí la historia, pero creo que será mejor hacerlo en un capítulo nuevo para que no sean tan largos de leer (y para poder publicarlo rápido, no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre caps.) Bueno, como verán las cosas se pondrán bien, solo denme chance de explayar la historia para no forzarla.

Y no, no me equivoqué en la numeración, el capítulo 2 no aparecerá aquí, si lo quieren ver, tengan paciencia y búsquenlo un poco más tarde con la clasificación de adultos activada.

Pasen dulces sueños…


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola gente, vamos con el cap. 4, creo que finalmente aquí empezaremos a ver la historia moverse; ¡Diablos! la trama avanza tan lento que de veras me siento como escritor de historias de vampiros gays y resplandecientes (cof cof –crepúsculo- cof).

Otra nota aclaratoria es que no soy ni dark ni esotérico ni vampírico, así que quizás algunos datos no sean exactos, pido a los que gustan o pertenecen a este tipo de apartados no sean muy duros conmigo, porque hasta eso, dentro de lo que cabe trate de informarme un poco antes de escribir, pero por si acaso, mis disculpas por anticipado.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: "Cita con el vampiro"

"Zeltzereich", hogar de la importante familia Maximoff…

La enorme fortaleza se hallaba enclavada en el pico de la montaña más alta de una región en Rumania. El castillo al que fueron invitadas Chun-Li y Sakura parecía antiguo como el tiempo mismo, sus paredes exudaban misterio, sabiduría y muchas cosas más, que no se sentían del todo agradables; Demitri mandó llamar a un par de sirvientes de lúgubre aspecto, los cuales dieron a las mujeres la oportunidad de cambiar de ropas por unas más formales en lo que su ropa era lavada y reparada. Un par de hermosos vestidos del estilo victoriano fueron otorgados a las invitadas, el de Chun-Li era un hermoso vestido de cola, de un azul rey que resaltaba su grácil figura, hilo de oro formaba grabados de aves cantoras en el vestido y una rosa roja daba un toque de distinción en el escote. El vestido de Sakura era de un rosa pálido, los grabados correspondían a un paisaje oriental, árboles de cerezo para ser más exactos, los hombros desnudos le daban un aire de elegancia y distinción.

La cena fue anunciada y Demitri guió a las mujeres al comedor, que resultó ser una gran habitación, elegantemente vestida cuya mesa era adornada con finos candiles, que despedían una luz tenue que evocaba un ambiente cálido.

La cena fue deliciosa y transcurrió en completo silencio, como lo dictan las normas de etiqueta, tras finalizar el postre Demitri fijó su atención en las mujeres y el tema que traían consigo.

-Espero que la cena haya sido a su gusto, damas.

-Así lo fue Conde, agradecemos infinitamente su hospitalidad ¿no es cierto Sakura?

-S-sí… la cena estuvo deliciosa… (n-no sé que decir… no estoy acostumbrada a tanta formalidad)

-Festejo que todo fuera de su agrado, y señorita Sakura, no debe sentirse incómoda, la formalidad debe ser basada en la amabilidad, mientras sus intenciones no sean malas, no existirá descortesía, además, una hermosa flor en botón como lo es usted jamás podría ser malinterpretada.

Sakura se sonrojaba profusamente, pero luego se sobresaltó ¿Cómo supo Demitri lo que estaba pensando? Sakura fijó su vista en Demitri y sintió que la respuesta a su pregunta muda fue afirmativa.

-Si no les molesta, quisiera saber entonces que las ha traído aquí, me intriga su estancia, así como sus habilidades.

-¿Habilidades? ¿A qué se refiere, si es que puedo preguntar?

Demitri se levantó de su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, su rostro permanecía inmutable, se llevó una servilleta a la comisura de los labios para limpiar un posible resto de comida, exhaló y luego sus manos disparaban una poderosa bola de fuego.

-¡Chaos Flare!

-¡Kikoken!

Chun-Li apenas y tuvo tiempo de usar su propia técnica para contrarrestar el ataque enviado contra su persona, pero ante su sorpresa el ataque no tuvo la fuerza suficiente, siendo devorado por la llamarada y siendo recibido si bien bastante reducido en poder, no lo suficiente para no caer al piso dolorida; Sakura de inmediato tomó su guardia y se preparaba para trabar combate, cuando Demitri hizo ademán de que se detuvieran donde estaban.

-Interesante… casi pudo detener mi ataque señorita Li, y siento una gran fuerza en usted también Sakura… no son humanas normales.

-(¿A qué se refiere con "humanas"?)

-¿Aún no lo sabe, Sakura? ¿Han llegado aquí sin saber a qué se enfrentan? Jajajajaja… por un momento pensé que serían amigas de esa fastidiosa Hsien-Ko.

Demitri estallaba en una risa que helaba la sangre, Chun-Li se incorporaba de inmediato preparándose para luchar, esta vez más preparada al conocer un poco mejor los alcances del poder de este hombre.

-No sé quien sea usted, Demitri… pero no crea que seremos fácilmente derrotadas.

Demitri sonrió en forma demoníaca y sus ojos brillaron en un rojo sangriento.

-Tiene razón Li, no me conocen… -El cuerpo del hombre cambiaba en forma espeluznante, la figura humana desaparecía, dando lugar a un enorme monstruo con alas de murciélago- Y LO QUE NO CONOCE PUEDE HERIRLA.

Demitri regresaba a su anterior forma, solo habían sido unos segundos durante los cuales las mujeres pudieron verlo en todo su poder, pero fue suficiente para que se quedaran congeladas, frente a ellas se encontraba uno de los monstruos más poderosos que se conocían gracias a las historias escritas desde que el hombre tuvo uso de razón.

-V-vampiro…

-Así es señoritas… espero que estén listas para unirse a mi séquito de esclavas, serán una gran adición.

-¡N-no! ¡No lo haremos…! ¡Sakura!

-Estoy lista Chun-Li

Enfocando toda su fuerza, las dos mujeres se lanzaban al ataque contra el demonio frente a ellas, el vampiro sonreía mientras esquivaba el ataque, aunque dentro de sí parecía guardar cierto atisbo de extrañeza por el combate.

-¡KIKOSHO!

-¡SHINKUU… HADOKEN!

Los ataques combinados golpeaban con toda su fuerza a Demitri que besaba el piso para su sorpresa e incredulidad, pero se levantaba de inmediato, regresando el daño a las mujeres en forma de un puñetazo directo al rostro de Chun-Li y una patada al abdomen de Sakura. Las peleadoras caían al piso semi-noqueadas.

-Sabandijas… ¿Cómo se atreven a golpear a su futuro amo?

-agh… tú no eres mi amo… yo nunca sería esclava de ningún hombre, mucho menos de un demonio.

-¡cof-cof!… Lo mismo digo, yo solo tengo un hombre en mente para ser mi señor y no es un mosquito gigantesco.

-Que interesante, no paran de luchar contra mi control… ningún humano antes había podido escapar de mi control mental. En verdad que me divierten, pero esa ropa es muy estorbosa, será mejor que regresen a sus anteriores atavíos.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las mujeres recuperaban sus prendas normales, que lucían impecables, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Podemos continuar?

Las mujeres volvieron a atacar casi al instante, su velocidad era soberbia y su sincronización muy alta, pero aún así casi todos sus golpes se perdían en el aire y los pocos que hacían blanco eran bloqueados en una guardia impenetrable. Cada que las chicas creían que tenían un tiro seguro Demitri se desvanecía entre sombras, y reaparecía a sus espaldas.

-¡Hyakuretsu Kyaku!

-¡Shooken!

-¡Demon Craddle!

Los ataques se sucedían uno tras otro, el comedor ya era un completo desastre, la enorme mesa ya era solo un montón de astillas en el piso, las finas cortinas de seda ardían en llamas y partes de la pared caían a pedazos por culpa de los ataques fallidos.

-¡Chaos Spin!

Demitri desaparecía y reaparecía sobre las mujeres girando de nuevo como un taladro, pero gracias a que ya habían visto esta técnica, Sakura y Chun-Li pudieron esquivarla a tiempo, dándoles una oportunidad de oro.

-¡SAKURA, AHORA!

-¡SI!

(Ambas) -¡TOMA ESTO!

Invocando todo su espíritu combativo, Sakura de un lado y Chun-Li del otro, liberaron sus ataques más poderosos. Sakura atacaba a las piernas de Demitri con su Haru Ranman, mientras Chun-Li atacaba la parte superior con su Housenka; una patada alta de ambas elevaba a Demitri por los aires, Chun-Li seguía su ataque girando sobre su eje formando un tornado y dando una poderosa patada doble que hacía girar al vampiro aturdido, antes de poder recuperarse Sakura lo regresaba al piso con un poderoso golpe a dos manos, rematándolo con un pisotón que lo sembraba en los últimos pedazos de alfombra que quedaban en el piso.

Chun-Li y Sakura jadeaban con fuerza, las piernas les fallaban y el sudor escurría por sus caras en señal de claro agotamiento, la pelea no había durado más de 10 o 15 minutos pero se sentían exhaustas; el aire les faltaba y el cuerpo les parecía de plomo;, pero al menos habían ganado.

O eso creían.

-Que interesantes ataques… veo que aún hay humanos dueños de fuerza y belleza que vale la pena esclavizar en este mundo soleado…

Demitri se levantaba como si nada, sacudiéndose la ropa y sobándose un poco la barbilla, aunque sin un solo moretón, las mujeres estaban agotadas, sus cuerpos no lograban responder a sus deseos mientras veían como el vampiro se acercaba a ellas con aire de superioridad, al tenerlas enfrente, sus manos fueron a las gargantas de las mujeres.

-Midnight Bliss… esto dolerá un poco, pero les prometo que después dolerá mucho más… eventualmente dejará de hacerlo y serán mis nuevas concubinas.

Demitri volvía a tomar su transformación grotesca, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras Chun-Li y Sakura sentían que la vida se les escapaba de sus cuerpos; marchitándose en el proceso. Sintiéndose tan cerca de la muerte, Sakura dejó escapar una palabra de sus labios.

-… Ryu… Sama…

Chun-Li abrió los ojos, recordando el por qué habían llegado hasta aquí, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, hizo palanca en el brazo del vampiro, haciéndolo caer, incluso lastimándolo en verdad, al punto de dislocarle el brazo.

-¡AAAAAARGH!

Demitri soltó a las mujeres rodándose hacia atrás, Chun-Li trataba de reanimar a Sakura, que poco a poco reaccionaba, mientras la vida regresaba a su cuerpo y el color a sus mejillas. Demitri las veía furioso, sus ojos eran dos brasas encendidas, su boca casi espumeaba de furia mientras su brazo sano buscaba regresar a su sitio el brazo lastimado.

-Ustedesssss… como han podido… ¿Cómo han podido liberarse de mí? Y más aún ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarme?

-Regla del combate… entre más poderoso es un ataque, menos defensa tienes a un contragolpe.

Demitri se reacomodó el brazo de un solo intento, haciendo un ruido húmedo y crujiente, un grito llenó la cámara y se puso de pie, tras sopesarlo un poco de tiempo, regresó a su forma humana y empezó a reír como un loco.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA… Ustedes son mujeres increíbles. No puedo matarlas (aún), creo que me han convencido de escucharlas, díganme lo que las ha traído a mis dominios

Chun-Li y Sakura no podían creer lo cambiante de la personalidad del vampiro, con mucha dificultad se ponían de pie, mientras Demitri hacía una señal y una docena de sirvientes le traía un gran trono en el cual tomaba lugar para escucharlas como lo haría un Rey al dar audiencia a un plebeyo. Con el cuerpo dolorido y casi al punto del desmayo, Chun-Li y Sakura relataron su historia.

-¿Así que una mujer misteriosa robó a su amo?

(Ambas)-¡No es nuestro "amo"!

-Disculpen, es la fuerza de la costumbre. Quise decir que robaron a su… ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? ¡Ah, si! Su "enamorado".

-C-creo que eso se ajusta mejor, pero no lo explica bien.

-No me hagan aburrir con detalles. Entonces llegaron aquí con ayuda de una adivina genovesa… muéstrenme las cartas que les dio.

Chun-Li sacó las cartas de tarot que le diera Rose y se las entregó a Demitri, quien las miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y un mucho de desdén.

-¡Vaya baratijas! ¿Cómo pudieron traspasar la barrera que protege Zeltzereich con estas chucherías?

Cuando Demitri fijó su vista en la carta de la emperatriz, una imagen se proyectó en su mente, su rostro mostró una gran sorpresa y una amplia sonrisa mostró unos colmillos filosos y brillantes, Sakura sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

(susrrando)-Chun-Li, c-creo que me da más miedo cuando sonríe.

-Si, yo también sentí eso.

Demitri se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Chun-Li regresándole las cartas.

–Soul Power… veo que su raza no es tan patética después de todo.

–Como supo que Rose es dueña de…

–NO ES DUEÑA. Ustedes no pueden poseer un poder, solo lo canalizan.

–P-perdón.

–Olvídenlo. Veamos, en que estaba… Oh si; la mujer que buscan se llama Morrigan, es una súcubo, hija de la familia real Aensland, en el Makai (mundo de los demonios).

Demitri se disponía a retirarse a sus aposentos tras decir esto, dándoles la espalda a las mujeres.

- Si este Ryu se halla con ella muy posiblemente ya esté muerto o sea un esclavo en carne y alma de ella, en cualquier caso es una causa perdida, deberían mejor buscar un novio nuevo. En muestra de duelo por su pérdida les perdonaré la vida, mis sirvientes las escoltarán a la salida.

-¡Un momento, no nos iremos de aquí así nada más! Rose nos dijo que Ryu seguía con vida, pero no por mucho ¡no podemos rendirnos sin pelear!

Demitri las volteaba a ver sin mucho interés, luego se alzaba de hombros y regresaba con ellas.

-Así que eso quieren. Son unas estúpidas, si no pudieron derrotarme a mí, que con mis fuerzas en recuperación apenas y parezco un pobre diablo de clase A ¿Cómo creen derrotar a un demonio de clase S?

Sakura y Chun-li se quedaron de una pieza ¿era tanta la diferencia de poder entonces? No importaba, sea cual fuera el resultado ellas debían probar.

-N-no lo sé… ¡pero me niego a perder a otro ser querido sin dar pelea!

-Ya veo… nunca he podido terminar de entender esa parte de ustedes, el afán de morir en aras de un ideal o sentimiento. Son como las polillas que arden en la flama por acercarse demasiado; pero ya que tienen esta locura en mente les ofrezco un trato.

-¿Qué trato?

-Yo les ayudaré a obtener la fuerza para poder enfrentar a Morrigan, no creo que la suficiente, pero al menos estarán en mejores posibilidades de vencer (jo, como si subir de 0% a quizás 4% fuera mucho). Pero, si no logan ganar…

-Si no lo hacemos ¿que?

-Ustedes serán mis esclavas, sin oponer resistencia. La única razón en su vida será mi placer y servicio.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Chun-Li! Espera, no podemos responder sin pensar.

-Sakura… él tiene razón, si esta mujer es tan poderosa como dice, no podremos ganar si no es volviéndonos mas fuertes, puedo reconocer una trampa cuando la veo, pero no tenemos opciones.

Sakura hacía un gesto de desagrado, aceptando renuentemente la decisión de Chun-Li.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Demitri?

-Descansen, este castillo está fuera de los límites de su tiempo y espacio, alargando los días y noches, duerman y mañana comenzará nuestra visita a lo que ustedes llaman infierno, mis sirvientes les mostraran sus habitaciones.

Demitri sonó una campana en su trono y dio las últimas indicaciones a sus criados antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Con la sensación de haber vendido su alma al diablo, las mujeres se retiraron a descansar mientras un búho ululaba en la ventana como testigo del pacto.

(Fin del capítulo)

* * *

Si ya sé, esto se ve muy desbalanceado… Los Darkstalkers están solo jugando con los Fighters pero es que se trata de demostrar lo crítico de la situación; y pese a lo que digan por ahí, no es posible que un humano peleador esté a la par de un "monstruo" peleador; al menos no todavía.

De cualquier manera sigan leyendo, porque creo que ya llegamos a la mitad de esto, de ahí en adelante las cosas deberán ir en turbo. Pasen dulces sueños…


	5. Capítulo 6

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no hacía nada, espero me disculpen, pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente; por principio había estado bloqueado a últimas fechas, como no había mucho trabajo no me inspiraba (lo que pasa es que me inspiro mejor cuando estoy trabajando, al parecer las neuronas que uso para buscar soluciones son las mismas que uso para imaginar).

Y cuando por fin empezó a andar la mugre ardilla… ¡ME ROBARON LA MOCHILA CON MI HERRAMIENTA! ¡Argh! ¡No es posible! Lo peor es que con mi herramienta también tenía los borradores de las historias (porque ya ven que llevo varias al mismo tiempo); y pues ahora tengo que empezar de cero. Lamento en verdad estarlos dejando en ascuas. Ante la poca lucidez que tengo, les dejo un capítulo corto para al menos no dejar que muera la historia, les prometo que retomaré ritmo de nuevo pronto, gracias por su comprensión.

Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido:

**Imperatrix Infernalis**.- Muchas gracias por tu review, ha sido el más bonito que me han dado; me alegra saber que mi trabajo es de tu agrado, agradezco en especial tu comentario sobre mi buena ortografía, siempre trato de mantenerla porque ayuda a transmitir de la forma más adecuada las ideas que busco plasmar (aunque a veces cambio las letras de lugar, eso me está haciendo enojar porque es un error muy tonto).

**Cynthia**.- Gracias por tu review, siempre es agradable recibir porras; sobre lo que está pasando entre Ryu y Morrigan… el capítulo lo subí ya desde hace un rato en una historia aparte, pero te aviso, está algo hardcore, quizás no te guste. En caso que no sepas como llegar es fácil: Donde dice "rated" debes elegir "rating all" y para más fácil, en language elige Spanish, con eso aparecerán todas las historias incluyendo las clasificación M, que es donde está el episodio perdido.

**Loco**.- Me alegra que el cap. Fantasma te gustará, me sorprendió un poco que me digas que las situaciones están forzadas, pensé que incluso iba muy lento por no querer hacerlas ver así, sin embargo agradezco tu opinión, siempre es bueno para mejorar.

**Feratomico**.- ¡Hola compadre! Que gusto verte por aquí, que bueno que te vaya gustando la historia, espero que aún andes por acá tras esta larguísima ausencia, pero ya me conoces, con los fics largos caigo en lagunas temporales que me hacen desaparecer jajaja.

Agradezco también a todos los otros lectores que no han dejado reviews pero se toman la molestia de leer esto, nuevamente está un episodio perdido, ese aún no sube, porque me quiero enfocar en la historia más importante (pero para mis amigos pervs, les prometo que la subiré pronto).

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Esa devora-hombres quiere robarme a mi novio".**

Chun-Li y Sakura fueron escoltadas por un par de doncellas hasta sus habitaciones, que debido a la desconfianza que Sakura sentía terminó insistiendo en que fuera una sola, para poder estar más seguras al compartir estancia. Las doncellas asintieron sin decir palabra pero una mirada de complicidad que denotaba cierta fantasía pícara les hizo saber qué es lo que pensaban, pero por educación decidieron ignorarlo.

Apenas entraron, Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaron impactadas, la habitación era enorme, con finos linos colgando en las paredes, además de algunos cuadros estampados con leones, grifos e incluso algunos dragones rampantes. El cuarto contenía todo lo que se pudiera necesitar, un banquillo se hallaba frente a un espejo para el arreglo personal, el borde del espejo era de oro macizo, la mesa frente a él era del mármol más blanco y el banquillo se veía muy cómodo. La cama, de un elegante decorado y rodeada de una fina cortina de seda se hallaba al fondo, sus sabanas eran de la tela más fina y el colchón se adivinaba cómodo como ningún otro, los cojines del color del bermejo estaban adornados con hilo de oro; una mesita de patas que semejaban las de un león lucía en el centro, su baño en oro la hacía ver preciosa en el borde, mientras su superficie superior era de ópalo, sobre la mesa una pequeña fuente de plata ofrecía a los invitados un compendio de frutas, principalmente uvas.

Tras hacer una reverencia, las doncellas se despidieron de las mujeres entregándoles las llaves de la habitación y cerrando la puerta al salir. Chun-Li se dirigió hacia la mesita y tomó algunas uvas, las cuales tenían un sabor delicado y jugoso, Sakura por su parte se dejó caer en medio de la amplia cama, retozando feliz por la comodidad de esta y abrazando uno de los cojines.

-¡Que rica cama, ojalá tuviera una así en casa! Todo esto parece tan irreal, me siento como una princesa de cuentos.

-Si… de cuento de terror; aún no puedo creer ni la mitad de todo esto ¡Acabamos de luchar contra un vampiro que nos ha dicho que Ryu ha sido capturado por una súcubo! Por si eso no fuera suficiente, al parecer ella es más poderosa que él.

Sakura soltó el cojín y se sentó en la cama, regresando a la realidad de su situación actual.

-Y el conde barrió el piso con nosotras ¿De verdad crees que vaya ayudarnos?

-Si me preguntas que si nos ayudará sin pedir algo a cambio, para nada; estoy segura que algo tienen en mente, pero por ahora, esta es nuestra mejor apuesta, además… Rose nos dijo que este hombre nos ayudaría, así que tendremos que confiar.

Una corriente de aire frío les llegó desde la ventana, haciéndoles tiritar, la niebla de la noche parecía entrar por lo que decidieron mejor cerrar las ventanas y prepararse para dormir, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuáles serían los peligros a enfrentar.

* * *

**_Chun-Li y Sakura se encuentran en un extraño lugar, parecieran ser cavernas, al fondo puede divisarse un gran castillo de rocas pulidas por el agua, a sus puertas un hombre en muy mal estado trata de ponerse en pie, sin lograrlo, su lastimoso estado causa angustia solo de verlo, pero al fijar mejor la vista, pueden reconocer de quien se trata._**

**_-¡Ryu!_**

**_Apenas escucha su nombre, el guerrero voltea hacia donde están las mujeres, su rostro muestra vergüenza y tortura, sin poder resistirlo, vuelve la cara hacia el castillo tratando de ocultar su miseria._**

**_-¡Váyanse por favor, no me miren!_**

**_-¡Ryu, venimos por ti! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!_**

**_-No pueden… nadie puede. Solo márchense por favor… ella vendrá… no quiero que les pase nada… por favor…_**

**_Chun-Li y Sakura hacen caso omiso de las súplicas, con decisión se dirigen hasta las puertas del castillo donde se encuentra acurrucado Ryu, justo cuando están a punto de tocarlo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento las aparta a ambas sin que puedan evitarlo, girando en el aire logran aterrizar sobre sus pies._**

**_-Así que… finalmente llegaron. Pero muy tarde debo agregar, este hombre es mío, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí. MÁRCHENSE._**

**_Una voz femenina se oye alrededor y tanto Chun-Li como Sakura toman su guardia mientras buscan de donde viene la voz; de pronto todo el paisaje desaparece, la escasa luz que había se vuelve nula, solo una sombra alcanza a divisarse en medio de esta oscuridad, lo único que la marca es el fuego de sus ojos, antes que las peleadoras puedan reaccionar, una serie de ataques son recibidos, los golpes son brutales, incluso mas duros que los que recibieron de Demitri, pero si la contundencia no fuera suficiente, también estaba el hecho de que parecían ser hechos con el filo de una daga, cada ataque lastimaba la carne, y la sangre brotaba, una risa sádica se escuchaba y ni Chun-Li ni Sakura alcanzaban a defenderse, en su frustración, la escolar retaba encolerizada._**

**_-¡Muestra tu cara, enfréntanos, cobarde!_**

**_Ante estas palabras, la sombra tomaba a Sakura por la cintura, elevándose con ella, la luz de una especie de propulsor dejaba ver la silueta de una mujer que daba giros con Sakura en el aire, para luego dejarla caer de cabeza contra el piso, haciendo un horrible ruido al impactarse su cabeza contra el duro suelo._**

**_-¡Sakura!_**

**_Chun-Li buscaba ayudar a la chica, pero antes de poder alcanzarla un golpe la paraba en seco, la sangre brotaba de su boca y encontraba difícil respirar o ver, al parecer le habían roto la nariz así como abierto el labio superior._**

**_-Patéticas… vienen a mi casa, buscan tomar mi propiedad e incluso retarme ¿con esa fuerza ridícula? Solo la muerte puede curar tan cruel afrenta._**

**_-¡Shinkuu… Hadoken!_**

**_Justo cuando la mujer estaba por atacar a Chun-Li, Sakura disparaba con sus últimas fuerzas su último ataque, el golpe mordía la piel de la espalda de su enemiga, tras ver esto Sakura muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción y se deja caer exhausta. Chun-Li enfocó toda su fuerza en su próximo ataque._**

**_-¡Senretsu Kyakuu!_**

**_Con todo su ki enfocado en las piernas Chun-Li descarga una serie de patadas de gran velocidad contra la sombra que las recibe sin defenderse, una última patada en un giro que lleva todo el impulso de su peso remata el ataque haciéndola salir volando hasta estrellarse duramente contra el piso un par de metros lejos de la mujer china pero apenas tocara el piso, la mujer retomaba su ataque, tomando una velocidad impresionante la misteriosa mujer desaparecía del rango de visión de Chun-Li, pero antes de poder cantar victoria, su enemiga regresaba atacando, sus piernas formaban un taladro que se enterraba en la espalda de Chun-Li que gritaba de dolor para caer al piso derrotada y con una herida sangrante en la espalda. Unos ojos demoníacos fueron lo único que podía alcanzar a ver Chun-Li, de pronto pudo sentir como era levantada en vilo y aventada junto a Sakura quien no podía moverse de su lugar pero en sus ojos denotaba la furia que sentía._**

**_-Já… Incluso en las mismas circunstancias que ustedes, Ryu dio mas pelea, quizás con el tiempo habrían progresado…_**

**_Los murciélagos guardianes de la diablesa formaban un enorme cañón frente a ella._**

**_-… lástima, nunca lo sabremos ¡SOUL ERASER!_**

**_Un enorme rayo de luz fue lo último que Chun-Li alcanzó a ver…_**

**_-¡AAAAAAHHH!_**

* * *

Sudando frío Chun-Li y Sakura despertaban gritando y con el corazón latiendo lleno de terror, al verse la una a la otra supieron de inmediato que ambas habían soñado lo mismo.

-¿Es… es esa la mujer que estamos enfrentando?

-No puede ser otra… Morrigan.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambas mujeres y afuera, en el jardín desde donde se alcanzaba a ver la ventana del cuarto de las damas, Dimitri sonreía divertido.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Bueno, como dije este capítulo es pequeño, pero aunque puede parecer de relleno, me ayudará a recuperar el paso, espero contar aún con su atención gente, prometo regresar tan pronto logre acomodar mis ideas y se me baje el coraje un poco mas.

Bye y dulces sueños.


	6. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: "Búsqueda de poder"**

* * *

Llega un nuevo día, pese a la terrible noche que pasaron, Chun-Li y Sakura se hallan listas para empezar su entrenamiento desde hace ya un rato. Tras un frugal desayuno, las mujeres son conducidas por un sirviente a los jardines del castillo.

Los jardines de Zeltzereich contienen una gran variedad de flores de brillantes colores y fragantes aromas que invitan a la relajación, la belleza de las flores, efímera pero maravillosa sirve como un recordatorio de lo valiosa que es la vida al tiempo que nos muestra lo subjetivo que es el tiempo de nuestra existencia; fuentes de mármol blanco y aguas danzantes adornan el centro y las esquinas de la explanada, la luz del sol provocaba algunos arcoíris en los reflejos de estas aguas trepidantes. Chun-Li y Sakura recorrían la floresta con la mirada, maravilladas por la belleza del lugar, tan diferente de la tétrica sensación que tuvieran en su primera vista del castillo; las mujeres no podían comprender como un lugar tan bello era propiedad de un vampiro, sobre todo por lo soleado de este edén.

-Acostumbro tener recepciones de altos dignatarios en este lugar, es parte de los deberes de un conde, así que la buena presentación del jardín es vital para mantener las apariencias, personalmente; hallo un poco fastidioso este lugar, si la vida humana es para mí un suspiro, la vida de estas plantas…

Demitri se hallaba mirando un arbusto de rosas rojas mientras sostenía una de ellas en sus manos, mientras pronunciaba su último enunciado la rosa en sus manos empezaba a secarse rápidamente, como si la vida estuviera siendo absorbida de ella.

-… es menos que un pestañeo, una absurda forma de matar el tiempo.

Sakura y Chun-Li sentían un escalofrío recorrer sus espinas al ver como la rosa caía marchita al suelo mientras Demitri las observaba con gesto de absoluta tranquilidad, estando ahí, en pleno rayo del sol, juntando valor, Sakura inició la conversación.

-¿Conde Maximoff? Pero… ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? ¡Pensé que los vampiros se morían con la luz solar!

-Señorita, yo no soy un vulgar-chupa sangre como los que aparecen en sus películas, admito que la luz solar es dañina para los vampiros, pero depende del nivel de poder que tenga el cuanto se verá afectado por ella; algunos mueren abrasados por la luz, otros, los más viejos… solo pierden sus poderes…

Demitri caminaba por el jardín mientras hablaba, Chun-Li y Sakura lo seguían de cerca.

-… pero yo…

Demitri entraba en un pequeño pabellón que adornaba el jardín, la luz del sol no podía entrar debido a lo cerrado que era, tan cerrado que más parecía un mausoleo que un gazebo, con la sombra protegiéndolo de la luz, podía verse como el cuerpo de Demitri emanaba un aura rojiza y brillante, como si su cuerpo fuera de llamas concentradas.

-… yo puedo generar un aura que me permite recorrer este mundo en cualquier momento y lugar de mi elección.

Demitri tomaba una copa que le ofrecía una de sus múltiples consortes con un líquido que Chun-Li esperaba que fuera vino tinto, aunque sabía bien que era muy poco probable. Bebiéndolo con relativa calma el conde parecía olvidarse por un momento de las peleadoras que los estaban siguiendo, tras devolver la copa, enfocaba su atención en sus visitantes.

-La pelea de anoche fue todo un desafío ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué aprendieron de ella?

Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaron de una pieza ¿Cómo podría saber del sueño? A menos que…

-¡Tú! ¡De alguna forma tú eres el responsable de la pesadilla que tuvimos Sakura y yo!

-¿De veras cree que fue solo un mal sueño señorita Li? Aunque respondiendo a su pregunta, la mente humana es tan simple, manipularla es muy fácil para un ser superior como yo. Pero ya que he respondido a su cuestionamiento exijo la misma cortesía ¿Que aprendieron de esa experiencia?

Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaron calladas mientras recordaban la terrible lucha de anoche, lo inútil de sus esfuerzos y la fuerza imparable de su oponente, finalmente Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-Morrigan es un monstruo… peleamos contra ella con todas nuestras fuerzas y ella se reía de nosotras; nuestro poder es insignificante en comparación.

-¿Y usted que dice Señorita Li?

Chun-Li sentía que su orgullo recibía una abolladura con las palabras de Sakura, sobre todo porque ella pudo aguantar un poco mas de pelea que la chica, pero tenía que aceptar le realidad.

-Concuerdo con Sakura, si la enfrentáramos ahora, seríamos derrotadas.

-Veo que han aprendido bien su primera lección, es importante conocer al oponente y más aún conocerse a sí mismas. La siguiente lección empezará al atardecer, por ahora traten de relajarse, descansen y curen cualquier herida descuidada; apenas se oculte el sol de este día, su entrenamiento y pelea no finalizará hasta que la sangre… la dulce sangre corra como el vino; ya sea la de ustedes, ya sea la de Aensland jajajaja.

Demitri entraba al castillo con su capa ondeando al viento, Chun-Li y Sakura nuevamente sentían la carne de gallina ante la risa demoniaca del vampiro, el término "vender tu alma al diablo" estaban seguras que había nacido para ser usado en estos momentos, ante la falta de algo más que hacer Chun-Li buscó un tema de conversación.

-Y entonces… ah… siempre he tenido ganas de preguntarte Sakura ¿Exactamente cuántos años tienes? Porque el traje es de preparatoria pero ya lleva un par de años desde que nos conocemos y no creo que sigas en Tamagawa HS.

-¿uh? Pues yo…

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder el cielo se oscureció y Chun-Li y Sakura sintieron que una amenaza se cernía sobre ellas, las mujeres se colocaron espalda con espalda mientras buscaban a su alrededor atentas.

Nada se alcanzaba a ver, pero el aire se cargaba de electricidad y el cielo tronaba con furia, una voz conocida se dejó escuchar y Chun-Li sintió como el vello de su piel se erizaba de rabia.

-Mujajajaja… esto sí que es una sorpresa, miren a quien he encontrado. Hola avecilla ¿me has extrañado?

Un gran rayo caía sobre el pabellón de Demitri, destruyéndolo, del humo que salía de los restos, una figura emergía, un hombre alto y musculoso vestido con ropas escarlatas de corte militar emergía entre el humo, una capa negra como la noche se revolvía con fuerza contra el viento y sus ojos mostraban un vacío que rivalizaba en lo sanguinario con los del vampiro anfitrión.

-¡BISON! ¿¡Qué… qué rayos haces aquí!

-Siendo francos no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué aquí, pero no importa, siempre es un placer tener la oportunidad de DESTRUIRTE.

-¡Inténtalo quijada de trasero! ¡Chun-Li no está sola y te derrotaremos!

-Las sorpresas no se detienen… te recuerdo, eres la noviecita de Ryu. Tú y ese vagabundo también están en mi lista… no escaparás.

Bison se quitaba la capa que salía volando a capricho del viento, mientras Bison se regodeaba en su propio deleite Chun-Li se dio tiempo para interrogar a su compañera.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "noviecita"? ¿Acaso él sabe algo que yo no?

Sakura alzaba las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Te juro que no sé de qué habla, no es como si me molestara si he de ser sincera, pero no sé que le hace pensar eso.

Bison se detenía un momento en sus pasos mientras empezaba a reír en la forma mas burlona que pudo.

-Que interesante… ¿Acaso detecto un cierto tono de celos en tu voz? Chun-Li, así que después de todo no eres de piedra ¿verdad? Tú y Ryu… que gracioso. Hace tiempo, cuando quise apoderarme del cuerpo de Ryu esta mocosa se interpuso en mi camino, cuando la ataqué Ryu se puso furioso… al grado de "matarme". Pensándolo bien, cuando Viper atacó a mi "hija" Cammy, Ryu también perdió el control… dime, Chun ¿Qué se siente ser la única mujer por la que Ryu no ha movido un dedo cuando ha sido atacada?

Chun-Li se quedó pasmada por un segundo, Bison sonreía en forma cruel y sus ojos sin pupilas destellaron, haciendo uso de su psycho-power Bison se lanzaba en un embiste con todo su cuerpo envuelto en lo que parecían llamas.

-¡Psycho-Crusher!

-¡Hadoken!

Sakura bloqueaba el ataque de Bison con un proyectil de ki, dándole a Chun-Li el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperar su enfoque, de inmediato la china se lanzaba al ataque con fuerza y precisión, la elegancia de sus ataques no podía ser discutida, con una potente patada voladora Chun-Li golpeaba la quijada del general birmano, que se sacudía de la fuerza del impacto, pero regresaba el ataque con furia, un puñetazo envuelto en ki se estrellaba contra el cuerpo de la detective, sacándole el aire, pero aprovechando la fuerza del impacto tomaba distancia, con mayor impulso Chun-Li bajaba su centro de balance y golpeaba con gran fuerza el torso de Bison que se llevaba las manos al abdomen dolorido.

-Disciplina Tao… todo es fluido, todo es energía.

-No me vengas con fanfarronadas Li, sé bien que estilos usas, pero mi poder es supremo, ¡double knee press!

Bison giraba sobre sí mismo, y atacaba con sus piernas, recibiendo Chun-Li el ataque con toda su fuerza, derribándola; Chun-Li probó su sangre por la dureza del golpe pero apenas tocaba el piso de inmediato resorteaba para regresar el daño.

-¡Kikoken!

El golpe de ki de Chun-Li no es realmente muy fuerte, pero sirvió para romperle el ritmo a Bison y atontarlo, lo que Chun-Li aprovechó para atacar, duro golpe fue dirigido al costado de Bison, aflojando sus costillas, un duro rodillazo a la boca del estómago le cortaba el paso de aire, con rabia Bison buscó la garganta de Chun-Li que de inmediato se agachaba hasta quedar en posición de flor de loto, desde esta postura dirigió un golpe con toda su fuerza contra la media de Bison seguida de una rápida patada de media intensidad, para rematar con…

-¡Spining Bird kick!

El ataque giratorio impactaba varias veces en Bison que no alcanzaba a cubrirse, con varias heridas en algo más que su orgullo, Bison caía al suelo mientras que Chun-Li recuperaba el piso bajo sus pies en forma elegante. Sakura que apenas y había participado se limitaba a aplaudir sumamente sorprendida.

-¡Impresionante Chun-Li! Ere increíble, no en vano Ryu…

-Por favor, no lo menciones ahora ¿sí?

Sakura obedeció de inmediato, al parecer el comentario de Bison seguía molestando a Chun-Li.

-Será que yo… ¿No le importo?

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso Chun-Li? Sé que Ryu es extraño en su forma de mostrar su afecto, pero él… (Sonrojo) él te quiere mucho, cuando surges en alguna conversación siempre se refiere a ti con mucho respeto y admiración, te considera… una gran mujer.

-Déjalo así… creo que no importa mucho por ahora, sea o no sea cierto lo que dices, tú me lo dijiste antes, que una mujer debe de luchar por los deseos de su corazón, además… Ryu está en problemas, no puedo dejarlo a su suerte.

-Chun-Li…

Tras las mujeres se escuchaba el pausado sonido de unas palmas, satisfechas del show.

-¡Bravo señorita Li! Es una muy romántica forma de pensar… y si hay algo que un vampiro aprecia es el romanticismo.

-¡No se burle de mi Demitri! ¿Qué diablos hace esta cosa aquí?

-Jamás me burlaría de usted Chun-Li, sólo disfrutaba de su plática, sobre este hombre… me pareció que lo mejor era un calentamiento antes de su verdadero entrenamiento, lo derrotó muy fácil, imagino que lo drené demasiado antes de ponerlo a pelear.

-¿Quiere decir que bebió su sangre? ¡Puagh que asco!

-Por favor Sakura, me ofende la sola idea, yo no bebo sangre masculina, por otro lado, el drenado de poder viene del campo de energía que circunda mi castillo, hice venir a este tipo para ver que nivel tenían, evidentemente las he subestimado ya que bastó una sola para derrotarlo, veré que lleven a este hombre a un lugar donde no me estorbe, ustedes dos síganme.

Chun-Li y Sakura siguieron a Demitri hasta las zonas más oscuras y profundas del castillo, las mazmorras. La luz era mínima y lo que alcanzaba a verse realmente no era grato, manchas resecas de sangre pintaban las paredes y restos humanos se apilaban en algunas esquinas, en lo que parecía ser la sala de torturas se hallaba un amplio atrio con algunas runas grabadas en el suelo, un gran círculo rodeaba los signos.

-Aquí empezará su entrenamiento de verdad señoritas, pero antes requiero las cartas que me mostraron anteriormente.

Chun-Li entregaba los arcanos que le diera Rose, Demitri los observaba con un dejo de aburrimiento para finalmente escoger 2, la rueda de la fortuna y el diablo.

-Estas cartas y el portal bajo sus pies las llevarán con los seres que deberán enfrentar en su camino al poder que buscan, deberán derrotarlos en combate y traerme algo de ellos; quizás lo más conveniente sería que fueran ambas a enfrentar a cada guerrero, pero el tiempo no es su aliado. Cada una deberá de enfrentar este reto sola, si logran ganar, de inmediato regresarán aquí, si pierden… bueno, pues será una pena perder sangre tan deliciosa, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

Sakura y Chun-Li sintieron una gran aversión por el conde por el hecho de tomar tan a la ligera sus vidas, pero admitieron que el tiempo era vital. Demitri les mostraba la carta del diablo.

-Una de ustedes deberá enfrentar a un poseído, un samurai de nombre Bishamon que está bajo el poder de Hanya, la armadura y Kien la espada; estas armas son en realidad entidades demoníacas materializadas en el mundo humano, una de ustedes debe ir y traerme algo de ellas.

Sakura dio un paso al frente y en sus ojos denotaba una gran decisión.

-¡Yo tomaré este oponente! (_Chun-Li parece confundida, si hay oportunidad de darle un poco de tiempo para que reordene sus pensamientos, será lo mejor, por otro lado, si es que es un samurai me ayudará un poco el enfrentar a un guerrero de mi tierra_).

-De acuerdo Sakura ¿puedo llamarla por su nombre verdad? Entonces usted irá primero, ponga la mente en blanco y prepare sus fuerzas, su oponente la espera en la cima de las montañas nevadas de Japón.

Sakura tomaba un gran soplo de aire y tomando una pose similar a la de descanso en artes marciales entraba en un estado de claridad mental; Chun-Li la observaba sin decir palabra, admirada del valor de la joven. Demitri lanzaba la carta con fuerza, hiriendo en un rápido corte la mejilla de Sakura que no hacía un gesto siquiera, sangre manaba en abundancia por esta herida, pero la cortada se cerró casi al instante; la carta giraba alrededor de la chica y la sangre que brotara empezaba a flotar en pequeñas gotas para finalmente tocar cada una de las runas en el piso, con cada gota de sangre los signos se iluminaban, de pronto un flash obligaba a Chun-Li a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abría de nuevo Sakura ya no estaba.

* * *

Un helado paisaje puede divisarse, el blanco de la nieve se muestra en toda su pureza, los pinos cargan en sus ramas parte de esta inmaculada belleza albina; pero aunque el blanco de la nieve es hermoso la noche ha llegado y las montañas guardan en sus sombras peligros para todo aquel que no sea un depredador en estas alturas. Sakura no sabe como o en que momento exacto llegó, pero el frío cala los huesos, su aliento forma vapor con cada respiración y por un momento maldice haber traído su falda en vez de algo más abrigador, sin embargo no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso; tiene una misión que cumplir y no dejará que un poco de frío la detenga, chocando con la vista la zona atisba una luz cerca de la cima de la montaña, con esta única pista Sakura decide marchar en busca de aquel a quien se le ha ordenado derrotar; Bishamon.

* * *

En el castillo Demitri jugueteaba con la carta de la rueda de la fortuna en su mano mientras Chun-Li sentía crecer la impaciencia dentro de ella, el vampiro ya le había dicho cual sería su misión pero no buscaba empezar a enviarla a enfrentarlo ¿Qué se supone que ella debía hacer? ¿No se suponía que era por la falta de tiempo que pelearían separadas contra los monstruos que el vampiro les obligaba a enfrentar?

-No sea desesperada señorita Li, es solo que esta carta no me convence del todo con el oponente que está indicando… pero bueno, quizás tiene que ver con la personalidad de cada una de ustedes; prepárese y haga lo mismo que Sakura.

Chun-Li tomaba su lugar en el centro del círculo de runas, adoptando una posición de flor de loto Chun-Li despejaba su mente o al menos lo intentaba, no podía creer que le estuviera tomando tanto esfuerzo ¿Cómo lo había logrado la chica tan fácilmente? Sakura no entraba en el rango de las personas mas dueñas de sí mismas que Chun-Li hubiera conocido, o al menos eso creía pero ahora, analizándolo bien, entendía que Sakura no dudaba nunca en sus acciones y deseos, quizás esto era lo que realmente la estaba bloqueando, que Chun-Li no había nunca pensado en nada con todo su ser como lo había hecho en vengar la muerte de su padre, pero ahora…

-(_Ryu… te salvaremos, te lo prometo._)

Chun-Li finalmente parecía haber encontrado su centro y Demitri no esperó ni un segundo más, el rito de sangre y luces se repetía haciendo desaparecer a Chun-Li con un destino y oponente trazados.

* * *

Mientras la mujer china iba a buscar a su oponente, Sakura con grandes esfuerzos había logrado llegar a la fuente de la luz que viera, su cuerpo se hallaba semi-congelado y sus pulmones le dolían por el aire helado, jadeando y buscando entrar en calor Sakura finalmente alcanzó la cumbre y ante ella se mostró un panorama terrible.

La luz que viera la joven a la distancia resultó ser un pueblo… un pueblo que se quemaba en medio de un caos, los cuerpos de los muertos teñían la nieve de carmesí y muchos de ellos yacían en varios pedazos, las vísceras y partes de cuerpos estaban por todas partes y Sakura sintió ganas de vomitar por el Dantesco espectáculo, de pronto un ruido a su espalda la puso en alerta, con un gran salto en lateral Sakura se ponía en guardia, lista para trabar combate.

-¡Tú! Has eludido mi espada… si hubieras dejado que mi golpe asestara, tu muerte hubiera sido rápida y sin dolor ¡Pero ahora voy a disfrutar de rebanarte! Tus brazos, tus piernas ¡y finalmente tu cabeza! JAJAJAJAJAJÁ

Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón se helaba por las amenazas de las que era objeto, frente a ella se hallaba el demonio al que vino a buscar, con una altura ligeramente mayor a la humana, un guerrero samurai de piel azulada la enfrentaba, su armadura era de un color rojo intenso, en el peto se veía el rostro de un Oni sediento de sangre, la mirada del guerrero poseído denotaba la confianza, poder y determinación para cumplir con sus amenazas, en sus manos una katana que emanaba energía puramente maligna parecía absorber la sangre que la bañaba y Sakura por primera vez sintió en su corazón lo que era un combate a muerte, pero no se acobardó.

-No… no podrás… He venido hasta aquí buscándote ¡Y no seré derrotada! Tú eres el medio de salvación de alguien muy especial para mí ¡Tú eres la presa, Bishamon! ¡HADOKEN!

-¡Soul Stun!

Sakura atacaba con su proyectil espiritual y Bishamon lanzaba su espada contra la chica, el proyectil era disipado por la espada que se clavaba en el hombro de Sakura, quien al sentir el acero hundirse en su carne creyó morir por un instante, antes de poder reaccionar Bishamon se lanzaba contra ella, recuperando su espada y lastimándola más en el proceso, con la katana en sus manos el demonio samurai lanzaba otro ataque contra Sakura que gracias al instinto de supervivencia alcanzaba a reducir un golpe mortal a un gran tajo en su brazo, su blusa blanca se volvía roja con su sangre que la chica perdía rápidamente, nunca antes había sentido algo como esto, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-(¡Duele, duele mucho! Pero este demonio no es tan fuerte como el que debemos derrotar, si de veras quiero ver de nuevo a Ryu ¡Venceré a este monstruo!) ¡SHUNPUU-KYAKU!

Sakura se lanzaba contra Bishamon con su ataque de patada giratoria, el ataque cimbraba al guerrero de punta a punta, una patada a la quijada elevaba al samurai por los cielos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sakura usaba su Shoo-ken concentrado, elevando el daño contra el demonio que caía al suelo con rostro desencajado por la sorpresa ante el daño.

-¡Si! Sentiste ese ataque ¿no es verdad? ¡Agh! (se me esta entumiendo el brazo izquierdo, no voy a durar mucho, necesito defenderme de esa espada ¡pero no sé bloquear un arma! ¿Uh, que es eso?)

En el piso, junto a un guerrero destazado se hallaban un par de tonfas, Sakura las tomó en un rápido movimiento y se preparó para continuar peleando.

-(Tendrán que bastar, podrán protegerme de los tajos de la espada)

Sakura reiniciaba la ofensiva con mayor confianza y Bishamon reía enloquecido de sed de sangre, las tonfas con alma de metal soltaban chispas al golpear con la katana demoníaca, las acciones mejoraron en cierta medida para Sakura, pero Bishamon no eliminaba su sonrisa ni un momento.

-Jajajaja… si, lucha mas… hazlo divertido… me haces anhelar derramar tu sangre… ¡Y SERÁ AHORA! ¡Quick Slash!

En un rápido corte de espada Bishamon atacaba a Sakura quien alzaba las tonfas para bloquear el ataque, sin embargo los garrotes no soportaron el ataque cayendo al piso superados por el acero de la espada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿de veras creíste que esas cosas te defenderían de mi amada Kien? Ella y Hannya son más de lo que un mortal puede contener. Tú morirás ahora, como todos los demás.

-¡No, no perderé!

Sakura evitaba apenas a tiempo un tajo más de la espada, rodando a un lado y preparándose para luchar, sin embargo en su mente no encontraba la forma de enfrentar al samurái. Mientras Sakura seguía tratando de defenderse la espada Kien marcaba su piel con tajos de los que manaba sangre, poco a poco Sakura empezaba a debilitarse, en su mente luchaba por recuperar el control y buscar una estrategia.

-(¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡No quiero morir! Pero tampoco daré marcha atrás, tengo mi objetivo claro, debo derrotar a este monstruo, vamos Sakura, Bishamon no es más duro que Akuma ¡y Ryu lo ha vencido! Yo no deshonraré a mi maestro perdiendo ante este demonio, pero la espada…)

Pese a luchar valientemente, Sakura se sentía en gran desventaja al pelear contra Bishamon y su arma, cuando más desesperada estaba un recuerdo le llegaba a su mente.

"Tu Shooken es una interesante variante del Shoryuken Sakura, pero necesito que recuerdes algo: esta técnica no es solo golpear con rumbo al cielo, debes enfocar tu espíritu luchador, debes concentrarte, sentir tu fuerza y vida recorriendo tu cuerpo, canalizarlo hacia tu puño… ¡y luego dejarlo explotar con todo su poder! Si lo haces bien, tu propio ki te protegerá de cualquier daño…"

-(Ryu…) ¡!

Sakura recuperaba el ánimo y su mirada obtenía un temple que reflejaba una determinación imparable; Bishamon no pudo evitar detenerse un momento en su ataque al verla a los ojos.

-… Ojos de guerrero… de alguna forma, has cambiado; pero esto no te salvará ¡Raaarh!

-¡Hadoken!

-¡No servirá de nada! ¡Soul Stun!

Sakura nuevamente atacaba con su hado-ken y Bishamon nuevamente contraatacaba lanzando su espada, sin embargo esta vez la espada no pudo desintegrar el proyectil, ni siquiera bloquearlo, el hado-ken continuó su paso contra el guerrero poseído impactándolo de lleno y provocándole un dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

-¡Argh! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo has podido lastimarme tú, que no eres sino simple insecto?

-… Tu eres el insecto, no eres sino un guerrero débil e incompleto. No eres nada sin un cuerpo que poseer y un hombre que es muy especial para mí me ha dicho que un guerrero no puede llamarse a sí mismo así, si es que se deja tentar por un poder que corrompe su alma. Yo… soy una guerrera pura ¡mi orgullo no será mellado con una derrota ante ustedes!

-¡Insolente! ¡Morirás suplicándome piedad!

Bishamon atacaba con un corte vertical, justo contra la cabeza de Sakura quien no cerraba los ojos ante la katana, un gran destello saltó del choque del acero con la carne, pero ante el azoro del samurái, el tajo mortal fue detenido por manos desnudas, sin causar el menor daño.

-¿Cómo has podido? ¡Nada puede detener a Kien!

-Yo lo hice y haré más que eso ¡Shoo-Ken!

Sakura usaba su ataque de dragón, pero esta vez una poderosa energía la envolvía en su carrera, formando un escudo frente a ella, Bishamon pudo sentir como era arrollado por este poder supremo, impactando en su armadura en 8 ocasiones, derribándolo finalmente en medio de un fuerte dolor, sangre negra brotó de su boca que al tocar el suelo nevado quemaba todo rastro de vida que alcanzara, Sakura mantenía su guardia y esperaba a que el samurái se pusiera en pie.

-Yo, Kasugano Sakura he venido aquí para derrotarte Bishamon, mi victoria sobre ti salvará a la persona más importante para mí ¡La derrota no es una opción!

-¡Tú nunca podrás ganarme estúpida! ¡Muere por mi gloria y que tu sangre alimente mi odio! ¡AAAAAAAAARRHH!

Bishamon saltaba con toda su fuerza mientras la katana chisporroteaba poder demoniaco, Sakura concentraba toda su energía su cuerpo emanaba un resplandor que iluminaba la negra noche sus ojos cerrados no impedía que en su mente se dibujara claramente su enemigo y tras de él, su verdadero objetivo.

-Ryu… mírame bien… ¡SHO-RYU-KEEEEEEN!

-¿PERO QUÉ…? ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡AAAAAARGH!

Puño del dragón que se eleva, Sakura finalmente lograba acceder al ataque que le hiciera admirar a Ryu en esa primera ocasión que le vio, el golpe de victoria que lo volviera leyenda y ante los ojos de Sakura mas que un hombre, Bishamon atacaba con su katana pero Kien era incapaz de vencer el puño de la chica, que fracturaba la espada, y se hundía en el estómago del guerrero, agrietando también la armadura, Sakura tocaba el piso antes que el samurái y usaba esta ventaja para sellar su victoria.

-SHINKUU… ¡HADO-KEN!

Sakura concentraba su ki en una gran esfera azul, para luego dispararla al aire, justo cuando iba cayendo el samurái rojo, finalmente este ataque rompía un trozo de la espada y desgarraba algunos fragmentos de la armadura sangrienta, mientras el sanguinario guerrero caía al piso derrotado e inconsciente. Sakura miraba el espectáculo y caía agotada de rodillas, apenas y semiconsciente tomaba los trozos robados del monstruo; Sakura miraba a su oponente derrotado y jalaba aire con dificultad, de pronto el guerrero se elevaba y Sakura lo miraba atónita e indefensa, sin embargo cuando empezaba a tratar de juntar fuerzas para el siguiente round, el monstruo perdía su armadura y espada que salían disparadas en una estela parecida a un cometa, dejando tras de ellas a un hombre que lucía demacrado, volteando a ver a la joven el hombre lloraba agradecido.

-Gracias señorita… GRACIAS…

El hombre finalmente caía rendido en medio de la nieve y Sakura empezaba a brillar, una fuerte ráfaga de ventisca nublaba la vista y cuando se despejaba Sakura ya no se hallaba en la montaña, a los pocos segundos los ladridos de perros y sus amos se oían acercarse a lo que quedara del pueblo en busca de supervivientes.

* * *

Demitri había observado el desempeño de Sakura y esperaba sentado en su trono particular a que regresara la chica de su misión, tras un fuerte torbellino surgido en el centro del círculo de sangre, Sakura con su trofeo en las manos, se hallaba apenas y de rodillas a sus pies debido al cansancio y pérdida de sangre, Demitri la miraba altivo pero un leve brillo de satisfacción se escapaba de sus ojos, Sakura sonreía plenamente para luego dejarse caer agotada sin hacer el menor esfuerzo de frenar su caída. Lacayos del vampiro entraban rápidamente en acción, llevándose a la joven a curar sus heridas mientras Demitri recogía los fragmentos de metal, sus dedos se manchaban de la sangre de Sakura, tras darles un discreto sorbo, regresó a su trono mientras esperaba el regreso de la otra mujer, así como la muestra de su éxito.

-Primera victoria… falta otra.

* * *

¡HOLA! A que ya creían que nunca volvería ¿eh? Tras un espantoso lapso de letargo, he regresado para terminar esta historia, lamento si los he dejado esperando por demasiado tiempo, pero ya saben cómo es esto.

Francamente… no sé si la historia mantenga su calidad (si es que tuviera alguna jejeje), pero siento que sería peor dejarla inconclusa, lo que quiero decir es que necesitaré de sus opiniones para saber si esto sigue bien, ya estamos cerca del final y la batalla se pondrá bien, se los prometo.

Cuídense y que tengan dulces sueños…


	7. Capítulo 9

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? No tengo perdón de Dios me cae. Sé que dije que ya no iba a posponer esta historia, pero he tenido de problemas como no imaginan, el stress ha sido tanto que me bloqueó a medio capítulo (viendo la fecha que indico sabrán desde cuando estoy bloqueado); en verdad quiero pedirles disculpas y asegurarles que así sea para el 2012 pero esta historia tendrá fin (jajajaja será la última historia que haga antes del fin del mundo).

Quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido:

**Imperatrix Infernalis:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me siento especialmente mal contigo, me echas porras y yo me retraso, me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo; esperemos que este te guste también, este capitulo costó mucho trabajo terminarlo; espero que el enemigo no te desilusione y tampoco la pelea.

**Cynthia:** Hola amiga ¿así que ya leíste los otros capis eh? Que bueno que te hayan gustado, esto sigue, ya estamos en las últimas patadas.

**A O X:** Gracias por los reviews compadre, tanto a esta parte como a la no apta para menores, es bueno saber que ambas te gustan; sobre tu pregunta… ¿Escritor, de veras? Nah, solo soy un hombre con mucho tiempo libre, aunque supongo que desde el momento que escribimos, todos somos escritores, pero si es ese el caso también soy dibujante (búscame en deviantart, soy VientoErrante), pintor y muuuuy contadas veces... poeta (pero si le dices a alguien te mataré jajaja). Sobre un shin Evil Ryu... no creo, porque si te fijas bien esta historia para variar un poco, la estoy enfocando más a Chun-Li que a Ryu, él casi casi es solo incidental esta vez.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: "Rituales y Tecnología"

México, en algún lugar de Campeche, muy cerca de Guatemala, Noche de Todos los Santos/Día de muertos.

Chun-Li aparece en medio de una tupida selva, solo los sonidos de los animales puede ser escuchado y la humedad del ambiente es palpable, sin tener una idea concreta de que rumbo tomar Chun-Li avanza a ciegas hasta que vislumbra una ligera iluminación, esperanzada de encontrar un poco de ayuda o guía se dirige hacia la luz. Cuando finalmente llega se encuentra con un chiquillo de no más de 8-10 años, su cabello castaño y sus grandes ojos del mismo color se muestran extrañados de ver a la mujer y más por su ropa, tan… oriental.

-Ahm… ¿ho…la?

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Cecil ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Chun-Li ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo cerca de aquí, mis padres trabajan como guías de turistas en esta zona ecológica ¿Te perdiste del grupo? Ya es muy tarde y la selva es peligrosa para quien no está acostumbrado a ella ¿De dónde eres? Tus ropas son chistosas.

-¡No son chistosas! Este traje me salió muy caro, ¡es un Qipao de seda!

-¿Qui… pao?

-… Soy china.

-Ah… ok

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Es costumbre que en estos días se haga una ofrenda para nuestros seres queridos que ya murieron, quería encontrar algo para hacerle un collar a mi abuelo, a él le gustaba hacerlos y quería poner uno en su ofrenda, me gustan estos días, me hacen sentir como si mi abuelito aún estuviera aquí.

-Me gustaría poder sentir lo mismo…

Antes de que Chun-Li pudiera hundirse en sus pensamientos acerca de su padre un enorme robot surgía de la espesura, sus ojos grandes y rojos lucían amenazadores, Chun-Li se ponía en guardia mientras trataba de proteger al niño.

-¡Ponte tras de mi Cecil, te protegeré!

Chun-Li se lanzaba con una poderosa patada contra el robot que no hacia ningún movimiento por atacar o defenderse, la patada hacía que el robot saliera disparado contra la selva en medio de un gran ruido. Cecil agarraba Chun-Li del faldón de su traje tratando de jalarla y evitar que continuara con su ataque.

-¡Espera, no le hagas daño!

-¿Que dices? ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa! ¿uh?

Antes de que recibiera una respuesta el robot salía de entre la vegetación impulsado por unos jets que surgían de donde estuvieran sus brazos, Chun-Li recibía una dura embestida que la lanzaba aún más lejos de lo que ella lo había hecho con el robot; rápidamente Chun-Li recuperaba la vertical, aunque el golpe la había aturdido bastante.

-(¡Agh! Ese golpe me dolió… Esa cosa me escaneó antes de pelear, ahora lo sé; pero no seré derrotada tan fácil).

-"Escaneo de ser organico… nivel de pelea superior a estándar, pero no representa amenaza para funcionamiento de unidad"

-¡Ahora si ya me hiciste enojar bote de tuercas! ¡Te voy a…!

Chun-Li se preparaba para continuar la pelea y el robot asumía lo que parecía ser un modo de combate pero Cecil se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡No le hagas daño a Huitzil! ¡Él es mi amigo!

-¿qué quieres decir con amigo? Es un robot, no está vivo ¡es como si fueras amigo de tu licuadora! ¡Por dios! ¿Y por que Huitzil?

-Di lo que quieras, Huitzil es mi amigo; lo llamé así porque lo encontré en un viejo templo que tenia la imagen de Huitzilopochtli… al principio pensé que era solo una estatua, pero de la nada apareció una especie de monstruo, como un zombi. Yo quería escapar y me subí a la estatua, al parecer activé algo porque Huitzil despertó y me vio, al principio pensé que iba a atacarme también, pero cuando descubrió al monstruo, toda su atención se centró en él. Lucharon y luego el monstruo huyó, Huitzil se quedó quieto un rato ¡y de pronto empezó a echar humo! Vi que un par de piezas se le habían caído, como pude y entendí se las volví a poner, Huitzil despertó y se volvió mi mejor amigo, ahora me sigue y me cuida donde quiera que voy.

-(_Mhmm… creo que este niño accidentalmente reprogramó al robot…_) como sea Cecil… es demasiado peligroso que esa cosa…

-¡Huitzil!

-… que "Huitzil" esté contigo, podría atacarte de un momento a otro.

-¡No lo hará! Él es mi amigo… de hecho es el único que tengo…

-Pero no me habías dicho que tus padres…

Chun-Li notó que el niño bajaba la vista y su mirada reflejaba pesadumbre.

-… Cecil… debes volver a tu casa, estoy seguro que deben estar preocupados por ti.

-¡No, ellos son como tú! ¡Piensan que Huitzil es peligroso, quieren lastimarlo! ¡Son malos!

-Cecil… ¿De veras crees eso? La gente no es mala, solo está asustada, les preocupa tu seguridad ¿Y cómo no hacerlo con semejante cosa? Vamos, debes regresar a tu casa.

-E… está bien… ¡Pero Huitzil viene conmigo!

-¡Ah no, esa cafetera con patas se queda aquí!

El robot que no había hecho señas de nada hasta entonces hizo brillar sus ojos y Cecil fue rodeado por un campo de fuerza.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Siempre que Huitzil siente que estoy en peligro activa este escudo.

Chun-Li golpeó, pateó e hizo cuanto se le ocurrió para romperlo… sin éxito. Finalmente se rindió.

-¡Aargh! ¡Está bien, trae tu juguete!

Tras una caminata rápida, Chun-Li, Cecil y Huitzil llegaban al centro de un pequeño pueblo, la gente del lugar se acercaba al niño felices de verlo regresar pero recelosos de la mujer y del androide.

-¡Cecil! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡El pueblo entero te ha estado buscando! ¿Y quién es esta mujer?

-Yo… mi nombre es Chun-Li, encontré a Cecil en medio de la selva y…

-¡¿Y cómo es que esta cosa está de regreso! ¡Cecil, ese monstruo nos va a matar!

-¡NO LO HARÁ, EL ES MI AMIGO! ¡Por eso me fui! Ustedes quieren lastimarlo y él es bueno, me salvó de…

Antes que Cecil pudiera continuar con su historia, una electricidad podía sentirse en el aire acompañada de una ráfaga de viento helado. El viento no era natural y los moradores se pusieron alertas; Chun-Li tomaba su posición de guardia mientars buscaba la fuente de la amenaza.

-Te lo dijimos Cecil ¡Esa cosa es maligna!

-¡Silencio! Esto no es causado por el robot, hay algo más aquí… algo maligno y poderoso.

Sorpresivamente un rayo cayó en medio de la plaza del pueblo y una especie de rockero descarnado se alzaba en pleno centro de la plaza, sus ropas destrozadas tenían la bandera de Australia en el muslo de su pantalón, las cuencas vacías donde debían ir sus ojos desprendían un fulgor demoniaco y pese a lo putrefacto de su cuerpo, la amenaza que representaba era más que palpable, el grotesco ente se reía descontroladamente al tiempo que empezaba a girar sobre su propio eje, formando un gran trompo que desgarraba toda carne y hueso que hallara a su paso. La gente buscaba huir aterrorizada y Chun-Li trataba de ayduar en lo posible a evacuar el lugar.

-Jajajajaja… ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡El poder místico que hay en este lugar es muy fuerte! Este es el lugar ideal para hallar el poder que necesito… "El lugar donde los hombres se vuelven dioses" ¡debe tener suficiente jugo como para volverme el demonio supremo!

-Pero qué tontería ¡Ese es Teotihuacan!

El grotesco ser voltea hacia donde vino la voz que lo corrigiera, divisando a Cecil quien era protegido por Huitzil, las cuencas vacías se llenaban de un brillo maligno.

-Tú eres el mocoso que vi en ese templo… ¡¿Te atreves a corregirme? ¡Tú serás mi primera víctima niño, conocerás el verdadero horror en mis garras!

El zombie volvía a girar sobre sí mismo dispuesto a despedazar al niño pero era detenido en seco por una enorme bola de hierro que tomaba el lugar del brazo izquierdo de Huitzil; el zombie rebotaba por el piso de la plaza hasta estrellarse contra una fuente. El golpe fue brutal y destructivo pero parecía que lo único que había logrado era hacer enfuerecer aún más al mostruo.

-¡Estúpida hojalata no me estorbes! ¡Nada ni nadie se interpone a Raptor!

De nueva cuenta el no-muerto se lanzaba al ataque, esta vez saltando sobre el robot, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos rojos. Raptor se dejaba caer en picada, su rodilla tomaba la forma de una sierra, con los huesos astillados de su tibia y peroné astillándose para formar los dientes de la sierra que chisporroteaban al chocar contra el campo de fuerza que formara Huitzil para defenderse. Mientras la lucha entre el robot y el monstruo continuaba, Chun-Li buscaba sacar a los heridos lo más rápido que podía.

-(_Maldición… se supone que estoy aquí para buscar un poder, pero ahora debo ayudar a esta gente… Ryu ¿Por qué siempre me metes en tantos problemas?_)

Una gran ráfaga del rayo congelante salió disparada desde el robot contra el Ghoul, envoviéndolo en un ataúd de hielo.

-(_Al menos parece que ese bote de tuercas es más poderoso que ese punk_)

Casi toda la gente había sido evacuada de la plaza cuando Raptor por fin pudo romper el hielo, el odio llenaba su mirada, las descarnadas falanges de sus dedos formaban dagas duras y afiladas que rasguñaban con furia ciega, su rapidez era impactante y los ataques pese a la defensa del robot ya habían empezado a hacer algunos daños a su coraza, esto debido a que Huitzil en su afán de proteger a Cecil por momentos descuidaba sus flancos, Chun-Li trataba de alcanzar al niño para sacarlo de la "zona caliente" pero antes debía terminar de sacar a todos de ahí.

-Esta parece ser una pelea justa y equilibrada ¿Y quién demonios quiere eso? Puede que para ser un juguete enorme te defiendas bien lata… ¡PERO TIENES UNA GRAN DEBILIDAD!

-¡NO! ¡CECIL!

Todo sucedió en un segundo…

Raptor dirigía un ataque con su codo que formaba una larga espada contra Cecil que gritaba aterrado, Huitzil redirigía toda la potencia de sus escudos hacia el que protegía al chiquillo y Chun-Li se lanzaba a tratar de salvarlo, antes que Chun-Li pudiera llegar, la espada se estrellaba contra una defensa insondable, sin embargo la espada jamás tuvo la intención de hacer blanco.

-JAJAJAJA… ¡AHORA ERES MÍO PEDAZO DE BASURA!

Una garra que chisporroteaba energía maligna en forma de rayos abría el pecho del robot casi en canal, los ojos del ser sintético se abrían a toda su capacidad mientras algunas chipas saltaban desde las coyunturas y el niño gritaba el nombre de su amigo.

-¡Huitzil!

-JAJAJAJA ¡MUÉRETE IDIOTA! ¡RÓMPETE O HAZ LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME FASTIDIES!

-Nuevamente el zombi formaba un tornado que esta vez estaba cargado de rayos que formaban unos ojos malignos y llenos de odio que atacaban al robot que saltaba por los aires hecho pedazos, el niño al ver esto lloraba desconsolado, Raptor se regodeaba de su victoria para luego centrar su atención en el niño.

-Finalmente me deshice de esa porquería, ahora es tu turno de gritar niño.

-No ¡no podrás! -Una fuerte patada en la base de la columna del monstruo lo mandaba a volar lejos del niño –Yo seré tu oponente

La fuerza del golpe que Chun-Li descargara contra Raptor era suficiente para romper la espalda de cualquier ser humano, incluso de Zangief, pero el rockero infernal solo reía en forma perversa; su lengua, viscosa y absurdamente larga relamía los dientes sin labios en forma lujuriosa.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí… ¡que sabrosura de nena! ¡Te pareces mucho a Hsien-Ko pero las tienes mas grandes jajajaja! ¡Eso me gusta! Quizás debería cambiar mi nombre de Raptor a Rapist…

-Soy más de lo que puede manejar un patético monstruo imitador de Thriller.

-¡Yo juzgaré eso bruja!

Raptor atacaba con un puñetazo que hacía que su torso se estirara apenas y sujeto por los huesos del espinazo, su antebrazo sacaba uno de los huesos de su antebrazo formando un hacha, Chun-Li brincaba sobre Raptor y le daba un fuerte rodillazo en la nuca, Raptor perdía por un momento el equilibrio lo que aprovechaba Chun-Li para incrustar un fuerte golpe de Kenpo de nueva cuenta en la base de la espalda del monstruo, seguida de un Kikosho.

-¡Aaaargh! ¡Maldita idiota!

Raptor se giraba con ansias asesinas, su brazo se estiraba en la forma de una aguda lanza silbando en el aire, Chun-Li se echaba hacia atrás apenas y esquivando por poco el golpe mortal.

-¡Spining Bid Kick!

-Chun-Li de inmediato regresaba a la ofensiva con el ataque más característico que tenía, la rapidez de sus giros se había elevado con el paso de los años, haciendo de este ataque un muy confiable. Las poderosas patadas impactaban en el cuerpo corrupto de Raptor, su torso giraba sobre su eje riendo a carcajadas, al parecer el ataque apenas y le hacía mella; apenas Chun-Li pudiera tocar el piso Raptor la tomaba de los hombros y un gesto de sadismo se dibujó en la horrible faz del cadáver viviente.

-No solo bella, también flexible… te me antojas para enterrarte algo…

Dedos sin carne se enterraban en piel blanca haciéndola sangrar, Raptor empujaba su cadera contra Chun-Li, las costillas del monstruo se alargaban formando lanzas que buscaban empalar a la mujer, Chun-Li sintió el dolor punzante de dagas clavándose en su zona media, solo gracias a lo breve de su cintura y sus instintos las heridas no estaban siendo mortales… por ahora; pero era cuestión de tiempo, la sangre brotaba por los girones de lo que fuera el fajín de su traje, empeorando en cada embate de las costillas de Raptor.

-¡Eso nena sigue! ¡Me gusta que se muevan jajajaja!

-¡Agh! ¡Déjame en paz monstruo asqueroso!

Chun-Li se sacudía tratando de liberarse del agarre del ghoul, pero su agarre era de acero y los dedos de hueso se enterraban cada vez más en sus brazos, haciéndola perder aún más sangre. Chun-Li sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más de seguir así, apretando los dientes jaló sus brazos de golpe provocándose profundas heridas en ellos, pero ya con sus manos libres la detective-peleadora usaba sus brazaletes en el rostro de Raptor, arrancando con el ataque un gran trozo de la cara putrefacta, lo que hizo que el rockero podrido aullara de dolor y rabia.

-¡Maldita basura! ¡Te mataré desgraciada! ¡TE MATARÉ!

-Las heridas de Raptor le impedían ver a donde atacaba por lo que lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, Chun-Li esquivaba con precisión los ataques y contraatacaba con todas sus fuerzas en los puntos más vulnerables que podía captar, a sabiendas que la ceguera de Raptor era solo temporal, cuando el dolor pasó, una patada era dirigida contra Chun-Li quien se hacía para atrás.

-Jajajaja… ¡toma esto!

Chun-Li vio con horror como la pierna se alargaba cada vez mas, sufriendo una grotesca metamorfosis que culminaba en una larga sierra que en su longitud llegaba hasta ella, cortando su hombro hasta el hueso de la clavícula, un grito desgarrador se oyó en todo el pueblo, los habitantes que habían sido rescatados deseaban ayudar a la mujer, pero el miedo los paralizaba y la impotencia los avergonzaba.

Chun-Li ahora peleaba con un brazo inutilizado, esquivando los ataques con dificultad debido a la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento, pese a ello sus ojos no perdían el temple. Raptor usaba ataques fáciles y abusivos para mantener su ventaja sin dejar de reírse como un demente mientras lo hacía. Brincando en el aire como si fuera piso firme Raptor se abalanzaba contra Chun-Li quien ponía tierra de por medio y rechazaba a Raptor con un Kiko-ken, cada vez que Chun-Li usaba este ataque recordaba la primera vez que conociera a Ryu.

-(_Aunque no directamente, esta técnica te la debo a ti. Fuiste tú quien me explicó la naturaleza de tu hadoken; gracias a ello hice este movimiento... descuida Ryu, yo te encontraré y te salvaré_).

Raptor se sacudía en su sitio y Chun-Li buscaba mantenerse alejada lo más posible de él mientras continuaba disparando sus ataques de ki.

-(_Esta bestia sádica pelea sucio, pero de alguna forma me recuerda a Dhalsim, solo que más rápido… ¡agh! M-me voy a desmayar pronto por la pérdida de sangre, todo me está dando vueltas ¡Debo ganar ya!_)

Chun-Li aumentó la agresividad de su ataque, pero era difícil moverse sin provocar que la sangre escapara con más abundancia, y aunque los Kiko-ken estaban funcionando, no era en la medida que necesitaba.

-¿Que pasa muñeca? ¿No me dirás que me tienes miedo solo por unos cuantos galones de sangre perdidos o sí? ¡Ven aquí!

-No necesito acercarme a ti para vencerte monstruo.

-Ssssii… puedo verlo.

Raptor se hundía de pronto en el piso, reapareciendo tras Chun-Li, soltando un fuerte zarpazo en su espalda, la detective se rodaba sobre su hombro bueno buscando alejarse nuevamente.

-Pero no puedes escapar de Raptor muñeca ¡Nada ni nadie puede escapar de mí! ¡Anda bruja, suplica! ¡Llora! ¡Pídeme clemencia y tu muerte será rápida!

Chun-Li trataba de contraatacar, pero Raptor volvía a esconderse bajo tierra para reaparecer a su espalda cada vez que ella buscaba atacar, poco a poco la pelea volvía a tornarse dramática.

-¡Nunca! Quizás esté lastimada, quizás te crees muy fuerte ¡Pero yo moriré antes que doblegar mi orgullo ante un enemigo cobarde y abusivo que ataca por la espalda!

-Así que eres toda una peleadora de honor ¿eh? Que conmovedor ¡Pero tus palabras me valen! ¡Qué importa pelear con trampas mientras ganes! ¿Acaso crees que si idioteces como esas me importaran habría usado a ese mocoso para acabar con el bote de tuercas? Pero basta de charla ¡Te voy a rebanar esas piernas!

-¡Eres un miserable!

Cecil atizaba un fuerte golpe en el cráneo de Raptor usando una pala, pero pese a haber usado todas sus fuerzas, el niño no pudo dañar al ghoul.

-¡Tú mataste a Huitzil, mataste a mi amigo! ¡Eres un asesino, te odio!

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Raptor levantaba al chiquillo hasta tenerlo a la altura de su cara.

-Eres un idiotita… debiste huir mientras me entretenía con esta tipeja, ahora voy a tener que rebanarte a ti primero.

Raptor alzaba su garra libre disponiéndose a atacar y matar al niño, pero antes de lograrlo una poderosa patada chocaba contra el putrefacto antebrazo, inmovilizándolo.

-Deja al niño en paz, monstruo.

-Jejeje… lo siento pero ya estar para suplicar, este niño va a sufrir…

Chun-Li se movió más rápido que la vista, la pierna que bloqueaba el ataque de Raptor, concentró más fuerza obligándolo a bajar el brazo, usando el impulso de su cadera Chun-Li soltaba otra patada contra la garra que sujetaba a Cecil a la altura del codo, rompiéndoselo. Cecil salía volando y era atrapado por el brazo sano de Chun-Li.

-No entendiste… eso no fue una súplica ¡Fue tu última advertencia!

Chun-Li depositaba a Cecil en el piso sin perder de vista a Raptor.

-Vete de aquí Cecil, esto se pondrá feo.

Cecil obedeció de inmediato, sorprendido por la renovada fuerza de la mujer, incluso parecía que la sangre de su hombro había casi parado de brotar, mientras el niño corría hacia donde estaban los demás pobladores Raptor trató de atraparlo pero Chun-Li se interpuso.

-Tú te quedas, he venido aquí buscando una fuerza que necesito pero ahora tengo además como motivación para destruirte que ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE DAÑES A ESTA GENTE!

-No me hagas reír que no tengo labios ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Raptor nuevamente buscaba colocarse a espaldas de Chun-Li pero un gran salto vertical por parte de la china hacía que Raptor perdiera su objetivo, sin embargo el monstruo de inmediato recomponía el ataque, formando un arco con su cuerpo, sus costillas crecía formando filosas lanzas que crecían en pos de Chun-Li buscando empalarla en el aire, sin embargo Chun-Li giraba grácil, pero firmemente en el aire rompiendo de una patada los huesos que la atacaban, Chun-Li tocaba el piso a unos pasos de Raptor quien se hallaba en el suelo soltando maldiciones mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA PIEL A TIRAS! ¿ME OISTE BRUJA? ¡TE DESPELLEJARÉ!

-¡Tus amenazas son tan vanas como tu forma de pelear, Raptor! Defender a la gente del mal siempre será mi fuerza; prepárate para abandonar este mundo **¡HOUYOKU-SEN!**

Chun-Li atacaba con patadas más rápidas que la vista, Raptor no podía siquiera defenderse del poderoso ataque, una patada final directa al mentón de hueso hacía que Raptor saliera disparado al aire, pero Chun-Li no había terminado aún.

-**¡HAZAN-TENSHO-KYAKU!**

Chun-Li iniciaba una serie de patadas en el aire, ondas de Ki alcanzaban a verse flotar mientras el ataque hacía subir cada vez más a Raptor, la quijada del monstruo empezaba a desprenderse, los huesos desnudos se astillaban y la carne putrefacta caía a trozos; Chun-Li fue la primera que tocó el suelo, todo le daba vueltas, pero sabía que no podía detenerse aún; la oportunidad de hacer un último ataque no podía desperdiciarse.

-Con esto terminas… **¡TENSEI-RANKA!**

Chun-Li volvía a elevarse con su ataque, haciendo uso de todo su cuerpo Chun-Li giraba en el aire, golpeando a Raptor y concentrando su poder; cuando llegó hasta el punto más alto de su ataque, Chun-Li abría su compás liberando toda la energía centrípeta en una poderosa patada justo en el centro del ya totalmente vencido Raptor, dirigiéndose ambos en picada contra el suelo donde debido al poder del ataque aunado a la velocidad de la caída y la dureza del piso, el temible monstruo se desbarataba en medio de un estruendo seco.

…

Todo se hallaba en silencio, Chun-Li estaba en el piso, en perfecto compás, apenas y consciente; un par de segundos fueron necesarios para que la mujer pudiera recuperar el aliento y buscara recuperar la vertical, agotada pero triunfante Chun-Li tomaba un trozo de hueso de Raptor.

-Desaparece de mi vista monstruo… que tu horrible cara nunca vuelva a ser vista en este mundo.

La gente que se había quedado muda hasta ese momento estalló en júbilo, arremolinándose en la plaza, algunos con curaciones, otros con palabras de felicitación, pero todos agradecidos de haber sido salvados. Entre la multitud Chun-Li vio a Cecil que sostenía la cabeza de Huitzil, el pequeño lloraba en silencio, por lo que se acercó a él.

-Lamento que Huitzil quedara destruido, creo… que estaba equivocada, él fue un gran amigo hasta el final.

-Murió por mi culpa… yo no supe ser fuerte para ayudarlo y por protegerme el no pudo defenderse a sí mismo… ¡Nunca volveré a acercarme a nadie! ¡No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa!

Chun-Li abrazaba al niño, mientras una mujer aplicaba algunos "parches" en la herida del hombro de Chun-Li, mientars Chun-Li buscaba consolar al pequeño, lágrimas corrían por sus propias mejillas, esto le sorprendió, porque sentía que se estaba proyectando en el niño.

-(N_o acercarse a nadie por miedo a la muerte… no la propia, sino la de tus seres queridos al ponerlos en peligro… ¿Acaso esa es la razón? Este concepto nos define muy bien, Ryu ¿Es esto lo que me ha impedido aceptar que… te amo? ¿El miedo a perderte?_)

Chun-Li apartaba un poco a Cecil y lo veía a los ojos.

-Cecil ¿Pero qué pasará cuando alguien que ames esté en peligro y tú no estés con él? Hasta hace poco creo que yo pensaba igual que tú, pero estaba equivocada; si te alejas de las personas que quieres solo lograrás sufrimiento para todos. Yo estoy aquí porque alguien a quien quiero está en peligro y yo no estuve con él cuando me necesitó ¿pero sabes que pienso ahora?

-Sniff… ¿Qué cosa?

-Que no dejaré que nadie más a quien yo quiera esté en peligro, porque no los abandonaré y ese amor me dará la fuerza para defenderlos. Tú también puedes hacerlo Cecil, protege a tus seres queridos estando con ellos.

Cecil volteó a ver a la gente del pueblo, todos sonreían y asentían con la cabeza, Cecil enjugó sus lágrimas y abrazó con más fuerza la cabeza de su amigo sintético.

-Tiene razón señorita, lo haré por todos mis amigos, seré fuerte… por ellos y por Huitzil.

-JAJAJA QUE TIERNO… ¡PERO NO VIVIRÁS PARA LOGRARLO!

La cabeza de Raptor volaba por los aires junto con algunas de las partes de su cuerpo, Chun-Li quería reaccionar, pero la adrenalina ya la había abandonado, estaba exhausta y no podía moverse con la rapidez suficiente, la cabeza de Raptor se estrellaba contra su cara haciéndola caer un par de metros lejos del niño.

-¡Cecil!

-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! ¡No podrás detenerme esta vez bruja!

Las partes de Raptor se lanzaban como flechas contra el aterrorizado poblado mientars la cabeza de Raptor iba directo contra Cecil; y entonces el milagro sucedió.

**¡BZZZT!**

La cabeza de Huitzil se enfocaba en Raptor, congelando el cráneo que se dirigía contra Cecil haciéndolo parar en seco su ataque y cayendo al piso donde se rompía en mil pedazos, sin embargo este no fue el único milagro; las partes que habían buscado atacar al pueblo se estrellaban contra muros de energía sostenidos por androides idénticos a Huitzil.

-¿Pero que…?

-¡Huitzil! ¡Son muchos Huitzil!

Los robots se metamorfoseaban en magnetos que atraían los pedazos de Raptor, elevándolos en el aire para luego volver a transformarse, esta vez en enormes cañones que reducían a polvo al mosntruo; un chirrido como el de una pizarra siendo arañada fue lo último que se escuchó, tras unos segundos los robots regresaban a su forma original y se acercaban a Cecil y Chun-Li que se había quedado con la boca abierta, sin poder pensar en línea recta.

-P-p-pe-pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Qué FUE TODO ESTO?

Uno de los robots daba un paso al frente, Chun-Li tomaba de nuevo su guardia buscando proteger a Cecil, a sabiendas de que era un suicidio querer enfrentarlo.

-Organismo animal designado "Chun-Li"

-¡! … ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-No existen comandos de agresión en esta unidad contra los organismos presentes, se recomienda no entablar combate.

Chun-Li bajó la guardia

–Que… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Accediendo a visor de comandos/procesos previos… Unidad auto-renombrada "Huitzil" activa unidades en estado de hibernación. Se cargan nuevos comandos… "Proteger ente orgánico denominado 'Cecil' a toda costa" "Recuperar unidad y reconstruir". Tras eliminación de amenaza a existencia "Cecil", recuperar unidad "Huitzil" para reparación.

Chun-Li se queda de una pieza mientras Cecil dibuja en su rostro la mayor sonrisa que nunca hubiera tenido.

-¡Quiere decir que Huitzil no está muerto! ¡Y él nos salvó!

-Pero… no puedo creerlo… como sucedió todo esto… no puedo asimilarlo.

-Acceso a registros terrestres… zona geográfica "lejano oriente". Apartado "folklore"… "Si un organismo inanimado pasa suficiente tiempo entre humanos y es apreciado, este puede 'generar' un alma"… fin del texto.

-Que… impactante…

Mientras el robot hablaba, el resto de los autómatas habían recogido las piezas de Huitzil e iniciado las reparaciones, cuando terminaron con el cuerpo el robot frente a Chun-Li extendía su mano hacia Cecil quien entendiendo que era lo que quería entregaba el yelmo que sostenía. Unas rápidas soldaduras y Huitzil encendía sus faros… abría sus ojos.

-¡Huitzil!

Cecil abrazaba a su amigo quien correspondía de la misma forma, luego se dirigía a Chun-Li, entregándole lo que parecían ser parte de sus componentes y municiones, que formaban un medallón.

-Organismo denominado "Chun-Li"… Gracias.

Chun-Li tomaba el medallón mientras veía al robot con una sonrisa que mostraba todavía un poco de estupefacción.

-De nada… Huitzil, cuida de todo ¿OK?

-Comando registrado… se requiere confirmación de Cecil…

Cecil se quedó callado, tímidamente volteó a ver a la gente del pueblo, uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el alcalde sonriendo inquirió.

-Y bien ¿Qué esperas Cecil? Huitzil y sus amigos esperan tu respuesta, confirma el comando.

-¿Lo dice en serio señor? ¿Pueden quedarse?

-Oye, todo aquel que defienda al pueblo es bienvenido, además… no creo que ellos acepten un no por respuesta jajaja… Solamente esto, nadie fuera del pueblo debe saber nada de ellos ¿Está claro?

-¡Si señor! ¿Oíste Huitzil? ¡Pueden quedarse!

-Comando recibido y confirmado.

Huitzil volvía a transformarse, esta vez en una gran máquina llena de tambores y trompetas, todos en el pueblo reían. Antes que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de su ausencia Chun-Li se desvanecía en el aire, regresando al castillo Zeltzereich.

-Su capacidad para empatizar con otras personas raya en lo vomitivo ¿lo sabía señorita?

-Viniendo de usted, conde; creo que lo tomaré como un halago.

Chun-Li se hallaba frente a Demitri que la miraba desde su trono interesado en sus trofeos de combate, Chun-Li le entregaba los trozos de hueso de Raptor.

-Ese medallón también se queda señorita.

Chun-Li se sorprendió un poco, pero igual lo entregó, unos sirvientes aparecieron y solicitaban la atención de la mujer.

-Siga a mis sirvientes por favor, ellos la limpiarán y curarán, descanse todo lo que pueda; cuando llegue el momento usted y su amiga estarán en camino para enfrentar a quien vinieron a buscar. Esté preparada, pero antes...

Demitri tomaba a Chun-Li de la cintura robándole un beso, el filo de sus colmillos hacían brotar sangre de la boca femenina que era bebida por el vampiro, la "caricia" fue agradecida con una bofetada por parte de la mujer, horrorizada.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?

-Disculpe, no pude evitarlo, hace unos minutos probé el sabor de la sangre de su amiga y no quise quedarme con la duda de cuál sería su sabor… ya sea uno u otro el resultado, veo que yo obtendré un gran beneficio JAJAJAJAJA…

Chun-Li se alejaba furiosa y asustada escoltada por los sirvientes, mientras Demitri se pasaba el pulgar por la comisura del labio.

-Que noches tan divertidas han sido estas… pero aún viene lo mejor, casi no puedo esperar.

* * *

Y hennos aquí de nuevo, en el final de otro capítulo; ya mejor ni digo que el siguiente cap. vendrá pronto porque nomás me quemo feo, pero aún así trataré de que el tiempo mejore para el próximo, se los prometo, como ya lo mencioné antes no sé si la historia no esté decayendo, en parte este cap. me dio mucho trabajo pero tras terminarlo me parece que quedó bien, claro está que ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra; por otro lado siento que sería peor dejarla inconclusa; como siempre necesitaré de sus opiniones para saber si esto sigue bien.

Cuídense y que tengan dulces sueños…


	8. Capítulo 10

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Increíble pero cierto ¡Estoy subiendo otro capítulo! ¡GREAT! ¡FANTASTIC!

...

Bueno, el sarcasmo no era necesario. Ya en serio; quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido, (aunque esta vez solo es uno porque ahora si me apuré):

**Imperatrix Infernalis:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, tanto aquí como en el deviantart, que bueno que te gusten mis dibujos, como podrás ver después de Street Fighter la lucha libre es mi mayor pasión (¿O es Batman? No sé, ahí se van todos mis gustos en potencia), aunque no sé si los habrás visto también, sea como sea, gracias y aquí está el siguiente cap.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Poder, Sortilegios y Augurios"**

_-Quizás con el tiempo habrían mejorado… Lástima, nunca lo sabremos… ¡SOUL ERASER!_

_-¡AAAAAH!_

_*x*x*_

Chun-Li despertaba agitada y sudando, tras recuperar un poco de dominio sobre si misma notó que sus heridas habían sido lavadas y atendidas, colgada de una percha, había ropas para ella; una gran túnica, semejante a una bata de noche de un blanco inmaculado, lista para su uso.

-Ugh… ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Vaya, ya puedo mover mi brazo ¿Qué hora será?

-En este lugar se vuelve difícil saberlo, el solo no llega hasta aquí.

-Ah, Sakura.

La joven japonesa se hallaba en el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer las ropas eran parte de algo importante porque Sakura vestía una bata igual a la que estaba en el cuarto de Chun-Li, la tela ya siendo vestida se notaba transparente y reveladora, el escote llegaba casi al ombligo, el corte de la bata dejaba al descubierto las piernas al caminar y las mangas tenían aberturas que dejaban los hombros al aire, mostrando un vendaje en uno de los hombros de la joven, pese a ello la chica lucía tan linda como siempre, si acaso un poco más seria de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Chun-Li? ¡Me dijeron que tuviste una dura pelea con dos enemigos! Es increíble, yo solo enfrenté a uno y casi muero.

-Gracias Sakura, pero en realidad solo fue uno, aunque fue toda una aventura debo decirlo, pero supongo que tú podrías decir lo mismo de tu batalla ¿Cuánto…?

-Creo que llegué como una hora antes que tú, no desperté hace mucho.

-…

-…Tú… ¿recuerdas el sueño Li?

-Si… de hecho eso fue lo que me despertó.

-¿Qué piensas Li? ¿Podremos lograrlo? No sé que tan fuerte pueda ser realmente esta Morrigan, pero los sirvientes de Demitri me contaron que los monstruos a los que enfrentamos no son ni la mitad de poderosos que su señor ¡y según lo que dijo el conde él no es tan fuerte como ella!

-Yo dije… que estaba debilitado, no que ella sea más poderosa que yo.

Sakura sintió que se le iba el alma por la boca cuando oyó esa voz a su espalda, Chun-Li observaba fijamente al hombre que recién llegaba.

-Demitri…

-Ya es hora damas, la luna está en posición.

-De acuerdo, deme un minuto para vestirme.

-Claro, tome su tiempo.

-…

-… ¿sucede algo?

-… Y… ¿no va a salir conde?

-Oh, están esperando a que me vaya. Prefiero quedarme y gozar de la vista.

-¡Pero cómo se…!

-¿"atreve"? señorita Li, creo que olvida nuestro contrato, usted y la joven Kasugano son mías hasta que logren derrotar a Morrigan Aensland.

-¡El trato es que seremos suyas si NO logramos derrotarla!

-Sus posibilidades son ínfimas señorita, pero bueno, véalo de esta forma si lo desea, que esto le sirva de motivación, porque si ustedes pierden, esto se volverá parte de su rutina diaria.

-Señor Demitri, por favor…

-Déjalo Sakura, está bien.

-Chun-Li…

Pese a la vergüenza, Chun-Li jalaba aire hondo y se levantaba de la cama apenas y vistiendo su lencería, una panty de corte brasileño y un bra, ambos de color durazno, un tinte carmín coloreaba sus mejillas mientras se acercaba al perchero donde se hallara su ropa, sus ojos lucían acuosos, producto del pudor que sentía.

Demitri se hallaba de pie junto al mueble, mirándola fijamente, la intensidad de su mirada incomodaba a las mujeres, pero no era exactamente por una lujuria ofensiva; si había lascivia en esos ojos de fuego, pero era más bien la superioridad que reflejaban lo que realmente enfurecía. Chun-Li tomaba sus ropas sin bajar la mirada un instante, con los ojos fijos en los del vampiro, la guerrera espetaba desafiante.

-Espero que esté disfrutando de la vista, Demitri; porque puedo asegurarle que no seré suya. Y como usted dijo, esto será una motivación extra para mí, porque quiero ver su cara cuando descubra que no tendrá a ninguna de las dos, porque tanto Sakura como yo derrotaremos a Morrigan y nos llevaremos venimos a quien venimos a buscar.

Sakura miraba a Chun-Li con admiración mientras Demitri se quedaba callado, un leve aire de enojo se sentían en él, pero de inmediato estallaba en carcajadas que elevaban el aura a su alrededor.

-Justo las palabras que esperaría escuchar de usted, Chun-Li… ya que ambas están listas, vámonos.

Demitri daba media vuelta para guiarlas, Chun-Li se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento que había contenido todo este tiempo y trata de controlar el leve temblor de su cuerpo. Sakura quien lo duro que le fue pasar por esto le dio un abrazo solidario que fue bien recibido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Saki… gracias.

Tras otro suspiro más, esta vez por parte de ambas, se dispusieron a alcanzar al vampiro hasta donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia o lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Los pasos de las mujeres las llevaron a un enorme jardín interior, digno de una película de terror, oscuro y llano; el césped era lo único que había en él, salvo por algunas columnas con antorchas, un gran lago y algunas zarzas de agudas espinas; el techo raso era proporcionado por una gran cúpula de ópalo de color de leche que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, levemente magnificada, pero la luz lejos de resultar bella, llenaba de sombras lúgubres el lugar.

-Hemos llegado, aquí es donde tomo empieza damas.

Demitri echaba hacia atrás su capa, un pequeño séquito de sus esclavos llegaban con bandejas de oro, en donde transportaban 2 copas, las copas tenían engarzado un gran rubí en forma de gota, dentro de cada cáliz se hallaban los trofeos obtenidos en las peleas previas. Dos cortesanas se situaban a los flancos del vampiro y se postraban de rodillas, ofreciendo las copas a su señor.

-Hoy haré algo que no se me hubiera ocurrido nunca antes en todos mis siglos de vida… hoy voy a obsequiarles poder, poder por encima del que los simples mortales pudieran soñar obtener. Pero como todo poder conlleva peligro, un peligro de muerte de hecho. Solo lo preguntaré una vez ¿Desean este poder? De ser así acérquense y póstrense a mis pies en reverencia de agradecimiento y servidumbre.

La voz de Demitri hacía eco en todo el castillo, Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaban congeladas en su lugar, aterrorizadas, cada centímetro de su piel y cada neurona en su cerebro las urgía a salir huyendo, pero eso no iba a suceder, ambas mujeres sabían que no había marcha atrás, habían peleado y casi muerto por esta oportunidad, había demasiado en juego como para dudar ahora. Con la respiración contenida y sus corazones latiendo hasta retumbar en los oídos, Chun-Li y Sakura se postraban en reverencia ante Demitri en forma casi simultánea, con ambas rodillas en el piso y la cara casi pegada al suelo.

-Han tomado su decisión doncellas, el blanco de sus ropajes refleja la pureza de sus corazones, corazones que laten agitados ante mí y para mí… regocíjense pues su sangre me dará sus almas y yo… ¡YO LES DARÉ PODER PARA VENCER A SUS ENEMIGOS!

-…

-… (_gulp_)

-¡De pie Sakura! Tu corazón me llama con su intenso latido, serás la primera.

Sakura quien había tenido los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo los abre a tope cuando escucha su nombre, su corazón lleno de miedo parece que la ha traicionado, la chica siente, de hecho, como si lo tuviera en la garganta, latiendo tan fuerte que podría jurar que todos en el castillo pueden oírlo, haciendo de tripas corazón, Sakura se yergue y a una señal de Demitri se acerca a él.

-Tu juventud llena de frescura y belleza guardan gran fuerza y valentía, el valor de pelear por lo que anhelas y para seguir a pesar del miedo…

Mientras Demitri hablaba su rostro se acercaba al de Sakura, el aliento del vampiro era helado y la chica sentía un escalofrío correr por su espina, finalmente los labios de Demitri rozaban el cuello de la joven, robándole un leve gemido.

-a-ah…

-Recibe mi beso, Sakura… el beso del vampiro.

Lo que Demitri empezó como una caricia terminaba con sus filosos colmillos hundiéndose en la vena yugular de Sakura, la sangre saltaba a borbotones, gotas de bermellón mancillaban el blanco del vestido expandiéndose en forma tétrica y casi mágica. Demitri bebía la tibia sangre con regocijo y gula, al punto de dejarla incluso escapar de sus labios manchando sus ropas y volviendo rojo el escote del vestido de Sakura.

Chun-Li quien aunque no le fue indicado, sabía que no debía alzar la vista, se horrorizaba por el sonido de la sangre siendo robada del cuerpo de la joven así como los leves gemidos que la chica emitía en momentos. Sakura se sentía cada vez más débil, su rostro perdía color y todo le daba vuelas, pero cuando pensó que iba a desmayarse Demitri se separó de ella, los labios del vampiro se pintaban de rojo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en los mismos, la herida del cuello de Sakura se cerraba casi por completo, penas y dejando un par de hilos de sangre.

-No hay sabor comparable al de la sangre de una doncella virginal, estuve tentado a tomar tu vida, pero he logrado contenerme, regresa a tu sitio pequeña.

Sin poder decir nada, Sakura volvía a arrodillarse frente a Demitri y a lado de Chun-Li quien trataba de verla desde su sitio, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue llamada.

-Tu turno ha llegado Chun-Li, levántate, mi belleza de Primavera… y ofréceme tu sangre.

Chun-Li se levantaba, en completo dominio de sí misma, aunque solo fuera aparente, en su interior sentía como bullían sus miedos y angustias.

-(_Aquí estoy… arriesgando todo por ti… mas te vale seguir vivo, porque nunca te perdonaría si estuviéramos haciendo todo esto por nada_).

-La fuerza de tu carácter solo se compara con tu belleza, pero tu miedo es palpable Chun-Li; vienes a mí, llena de dudas y temores. Pero descuida, que yo te daré poder para salir avante contra mil enemigos… recibe mi beso doncella y enfrenta tu próximo desafío.

Al igual que con Sakura, Demitri aspiraba con vehemencia el aroma que desprendía Chun-Li, embriagándose de la mezcla de emociones que revoloteaban en la mujer, su lengua recorrió el cuello femenino y parte de la clavícula, haciendo ruborizar a Chun-Li, cuando el trance del vampiro se consumaba, la mordida fatal sellaba el hechizo.

-¡Ah!

La mano de Chun-Li se aferraba de la casaca del vampiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos pero no emitió un solo sonido mientras el rito del vampiro le privaba de su líquido vital. El fuego de las columnas iluminaban el jardín bailaban con violencia y crecían cada vez más, finalmente y al igual que con Sakura, Demitri se separaba de la mujer satisfecho pero sumamente sorprendido.

-Oh, vaya… ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! Usted es en verdad una doncella; quién lo diría… tiene suerte que haya iniciado con Sakura, de lo contrario trato o no trato, su sangre al completo hubiera sido mía. Su sabor es… glorioso; una mujer en la plenitud de su belleza y que no ha conocido varón… que prodigio en verdad.

La poca sangre que le quedaba a Chun-Li se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero sin decir nada regresaba a su sitio, buscando ocultar el pudor que le provocaba el comentario, Sakura que lo escuchó todo casi no podía creérselo.

-(_Cielos, creo que esto explica un poco el por qué Chun-Li no se ha atrevido a declarársele… en cuestiones románticas debe ser una primeriza ¡Qué impresión!_)

Ambas mujeres seguían postradas y en silencio, esperando.

-De pie señoritas. Su ofrenda me ha complacido y recibirá su recompensa.

Chun-Li y Sakura se ponían de pie, a tiempo para ver a Demitri cruzar los brazos, llevando sus manos hacia sus muñecas, un movimiento rápido y limpio y las uñas cortaban las venas de las muñecas, haciendo brotar la sangre que de tan roja era negra, su cara no mostraba un gesto mientras abriendo los brazos dejaba que la sangre manara y llenase las copas, para horror de las mujeres. El líquido del color del granate que llenaba los vasos disolvía los objetos en el interior de ellos, cual si fuera el más potente de los ácidos, incluso las gotas que habían caído en las charolas dejaban corroído el oro.

-Beban mis doncellas… brinden por mí y beban en mi honor… y el poder que buscan será suyo.

Las cortesanas se ponían de pie y ofrecían las copas a Chun-Li y Sakura mientras hacían una reverencia; las convidadas miraban las copas con una mezcla de asco, por ser sangre, y horror, por ver lo que podía hacer. Tras que las copas fueran tomadas de las bandejas, las cortesanas se retiraban y Demitri recomponía sus mangas, indolente. La sangre en las copas lucía espesa, turbia y de un olor penetrante a óxido, pero las dudas hace mucho que quedaron atrás.

-¡Por Demitri…!

-¡Señor de Zeltzereich!

Las mujeres apuraban su copa, el sabor era… indescriptible, si el fuego pudiera comerse, debía saber así, como esta sangre que resecaba la garganta muchísimo más de lo que pudiera hacerlo el más seco de los licores, robando el aire de los pulmones, la cabeza se sentía explotar, las entrañas ardían y el corazón latía tan fuerte al punto que se detenía por la violencia y disparidad en el ritmo, las manos soltaban la copa y se iban a las gargantas.

-Por cierto… si no son dignas del poder, morirán tratando de aceptarlo en el débil estado en que están al perder tanta sangre y sus almas vagarán eternamente en mi castillo.

Sakura y Chun-Li voltearon a ver a Demitri por un momento, pero no debía sorprenderles el dolor, es solo que no esperaban que fuera tan… extraño, parecía que estaban agonizando, lo cual no estaba lejos de la verdad. Finalmente sus cuerpos dejaban de moverse, quedándose quietas en lo que parecía un estertor de músculos tensados, todos al mismo tiempo.

-… ¡Agh! … Y-y...

- YAAAAHHHHH!

Ambas mujeres gritaban desde el fondo de sus almas, sus cuerpos se envolvían en llamas blancas y azules que consumían los ropajes que traían puestos, todo lucía tan brillante. Lo que pareció una eternidad dio paso a segundos de silencio total en los que las llamas las envolvían, enmarcando sus siluetas desnudas, un viento surgido del interior de las llamas las arremolinaba y disipaba finalmente, descubriendo a Chun-Li y a Sakura, vestidas en sus ropas de costumbre, sus ojos lucían iguales en esencia, pero cuando las sombras los ocultaban un brillo de cristal se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

-Felicidades señoritas… han sobrevivido a su bautizo, por un momento casi me hicieron dudar de mí mismo, pero confiaba en que superarían el trago amargo.

-¿"Trago amargo"? ¡Casi morimos!

-De hecho, lo hicieron.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?

-Tranquilas, es parte de todo, este es un ritual de renacimiento, murieron y obtuvieron nueva vida, no deben ponerse histéricas.

-Sea como sea… no me siento diferente ¡Más bien me siento timada! ¡Todos estos horribles traumas por los que hemos pasado y no pasó nada!

-Yo no diría eso Chun-Li, pero ya que necesitan una prueba de campo con su renovada fuerza y vida…

Un enorme estrépito destruía en mil pedazos la cúpula de color de leche, como un meteoro que caía en el centro del jardín, un cuerpo con su impacto creaba un cráter en el piso del cual emergía algo que caminaba como hombre, pero que no lo era, era un demonio atrapado en una lucha sin fin, su karategi era sujetado por una cuerda y sus puños estaban envueltos en cuerda también y el cabello rojo se sujetaba en una extraña coleta hacia arriba.

-…creo que este amable caballero podrá ayudarles a saber si son o no más fuertes.

(Ambas)-¡AKUMA!

El aludido al oír su nombre abría sus terribles ojos rojos que lucían igual de malignos que los de Demitri, un gruñido gutural se oyó por todo el lugar y el pelo rojo se volvía blanco al tiempo que Ki de naturaleza maligna emanaba de él.

-¡Shin-Akuma!

El hombre se lanzaba en un gran salto contra las mujeres desde el aire lanzaba dos Gou-Hadou a gran velocidad que hacían cráteres en el suelo al ser esquivados por ellas, la velocidad con que se movía era imposible y los golpes que Chun-Li y Sakura le asestaban parecían ser como estornudos para él, ni siquiera lo retrasaban.

-¡Maldición! ¿En qué demonios está pensando Demitri? ¡Este tipo nos va a matar! Ya es demasiado peligroso en su forma "normal" ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A ECHARNOSLO ENCIMA EN SU MODO VERDADERO? ¿¡Cómo logró que le obedeciera a todo esto!

-Tienen cosas más importantes de que ocuparse como para pensar en eso Chun-Li, no se distraiga.

-¡MESATSU!

-¡SAKURA!

Akuma hacía un Mesatsu-Gou Hadou que formaba un rayo enorme que se dirigía contra Sakura, la chica bloqueaba el ataque en medio de un pánico palpable, el rayo barría con todo lo que encontrara a su paso, pero era bloqueada casi exitosamente por la chica que salía rebotada un par de metros atrás, pero relativamente ilesa, Chun-Li se apresuraba a auxiliarla.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Sakura, estás bien?

-Define "bien"… pero creo que estoy completa ¿¡Desde cuando Akuma sabe hacer Kame-Hames! Creí que iba a morirme, debería de estarlo… pero de alguna forma sabía que podría bloquear su ataque.

-Quizás todo lo que pasamos no fue un desperdicio después de todo…

Con los ánimos renovados, Chun-Li y Sakura retomaban la ofensiva, Akuma rugía mientras entablaba combate de nueva cuenta, los golpes seguían sin parecer afectarle, pero la velocidad de Akuma parecía irse aminorando, o quizás…

-¡Estamos empezando a alcanzar su velocidad! Sakura no te detengas ¡podemos vencerlo! ¡Lo sé, puedo sentirlo! ¡spinning bird kick!

-¡Shoo-ken!

Sakura y Chun-Li atacaban a Akuma quien por primera vez en todo el combate puso defensa, como si esta vez si temiera un daño por los ataques, lo cual fue cierto, la fuerza de los impactos lo empujó con su guardia casi un metro entero hacia atrás y moretones se marcaron en sus antebrazos donde los golpes entraron.

-¡SI!

Chun-Li retomaba el ataque con su hyakuretsu kyaku, mientras Sakura se aferraba al cuello de Akuma, asfixiándolo e impidiéndole moverse, los golpes entraban con todo su poder haciendo que Akuma escupiera sangre; furioso, el guerrero oscuro lanzaba una poderosa patada que alejaba a Chun-Li y con una proyección se deshacía de Sakura, usando el Ashura Zenkuu, Akuma se teleportaba tras de Chun-Li asestándole un durísimo golpe de upper que la hacía salir por el aire, el guerrero saltaba tras ella continuando en el aire su ataque, usando poderosos golpes y patadas, pero cuando buscaba rematar su ataque con un golpe que dirigiría a Chun-Li contra el piso, ésta reaccionó y tomándolo del brazo con que iba a atacarla lo proyectaba con fuerza contra el piso, estrellándolo con fuerza mientras Chun-Li tocaba con la punta de los pies el piso, a salvo.

Cuando Akuma se estrelló en el suelo, Sakura solo estaba esperando por su oportunidad, con una patada levantaba el cuerpo del ogro del piso y empezaba una tanda de golpes rápidos y fuertes, al igual que hiciera Akuma, Sakura atacaba con un poderoso golpe al mentón para hacerlo elevarse y seguirlo golpeando, la velocidad de la joven había superado la de Akuma quien no hablaba pero mostraba sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡SHOO-KEN!

La versión personal de Sakura del Sho-ryu-ken era realizado en el aire y hacía que Akuma recibiera más daño y se mantuviera en el aire, Chun-Li volvía a brincar con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su oponente, cuando estaban a la misma altura Chun-Li empezó a canalizar su energía combativa hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, no sabía bien que pasaba, pero su cuerpo le exigía hacerlo, finalmente todo su poder se concentraba en sus piernas, se lanzaba como una centella descargando todo su poder acumulado en una poderosa y única patada.

-¡SHICHISEI SENKUU KYAKU!

El ataque cruzaba directo por el abdomen de Akuma, la energía desencadenada descompensaba el sistema nervioso del guerrero, de alguna forma parecía incluso dañar su capacidad para canalizar su ki y así como empezó el ataque, terminaba, con ambos aterrizando casi al mismo tiempo, Chun-Li sobre su pies, Akuma con la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso Chun-Li? Pude sentirlo ¡Fue impresionante!

-Yo… no estoy segura, solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

Akuma se encontraba de rodillas, no podía levantarse, sangre brotaba de su boca y su abdomen tenía un gran golpe amoratado, al parecer el impacto había provocado un serio daño, pero el guerrero aún no planeaba caer, finalmente volteó a verlas y dijo algo.

-¡MISOGI!

Akuma desaparecía de la vista para reaparecer sobre Chun-Li, asestando un ataque con la palma de su mano; Sakura había visto este ataque una sola vez, mataba al instante, la víctima era atravesada con la mano en un ataque que iba del hombro con destino al piso, la fuerza del impacto levantó la tierra haciendo una cortina de polvo.

-¡Chun-Li!

Pero para sorpresa de Sakura, cuando el polvo se asentó, Chun-Li bloqueaba el ataque sobre ella, aunque de rodillas bajo el puño de Akuma, Chun-Li había logrado lo imposible, bloquear el ataque más sádico del amo del puño. De inmediato Sakura lanzaba un puñetazo directo al rostro de Akuma con sus dos manos entrelazadas formando un mazo, el golpe botaba lejos de Chun-Li al guerrero oscuro, sin la presión sobre ella Chun-Li se levantaba de inmediato, pero Akuma retomaba la ofensiva de inmediato con otro ataque.

-¡Tenma Gou Zankuu!

Akuma disparaba una serie de gou-hadous desde el aire, eran cientos, demasiados para esquivarlos, Sakura y Chun-Li tuvieron que absorber el daño y esperar al contragolpe. Finalmente el ataque cesó y Sakura y Chun-Li seguían en pie; Akuma estaba fuera de sí entre la incredulidad y la furia, poseso de ira volvía a saltar para buscar repetir el ataque.

-¡Ya basta, Chun-Li derrotemos a este estorbo! ¡Shinkuu…!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡OOOHH…!

-¡HADOUKEN!

-¡KIKOSHO!

Ambas mujeres lanzaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Akuma, la fuerza de choque del ataque barría con todo y todos en el jardín a excepción de Demitri y los contendientes, pero el resultado no pudo dudarse ni un instante, Chun-Li observaba como su Kikosho era de tamaño colosal, al grado que podía rodear a Chun-Li y Sakura al mismo tiempo y todavía más grande que eso, mientras que el Hado-ken de Sakura se multiplicaba en tamaño y número; la energía combinada de ambas se tragaba los hadoken malignos y colisionaba contra Akuma quien recibió el ataque de lleno, los impactos estrellándose en la carne morena retumbaban como tambores y tras lo que sonó por arriba de los 40 o 50 impactos, Akuma caía al suelo, derrotado y casi muerto.

Chun-Li y Sakura se miraban las manos impresionadas, nunca habían canalizado semejante cantidad de energía, jadeando agitadas pero no cansadas se erigían como las vencedoras mientras Demitri aplaudía con cierto desgano.

-Les daré crédito por la espectacularidad, pero se tardaron mucho en acceder al poder señoritas, de cualquier forma estoy complacido.

Sakura y Chun-Li seguían sin poder creer en lo que habían logrado ¡Derrotaron al hombre cuyo poder incluso hacía palidecer el de Ryu!

-Es… impresionante, pero aún deseo saber cómo pudo lograr que Akuma le obedeciera Demitri, él no es del tipo que se doblega ante nadie…

-¡Chun-Li mira!

Chun-Li volteaba a ver a Akuma como le pidiera Sakura y veía con espanto como el cuerpo se volvía gris y de él se desprendía un vapor negro que formaba un espectro terrorífico que finalmente se perdía en el aire.

-¿Q-qué rayos fue eso?

-Tiene muchos nombres… pero me gusta llamarlo Shadow Soul, es un espectro que puede poseer los cuerpos de los enemigos que derrota, aunque con este hombre solo pudo copiar sus ataques ya que quedaron en empate, debo decir que me sorprende que pudiera desplegar su verdadera fuerza, ya que este "Akuma" solo lo enfrentó en su modo más ligero.

-Entonces no derrotamos a Akuma.

-No exactamente, Sakura, pero enfrentaron a alguien igual de fuerte y con acceso a todos sus poderes, deben sentirse orgullosas, espero que esta prueba les haga tener más confianza.

La mirada de Chun-Li y Sakura denotaba confianza y daba respuesta a Demitri quien las veía con algo que casi parecía orgullo en su mirada.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que haré por ustedes, enfrenten a su enemiga y rescaten a su novio, cuando la batalla acabe recogeré mi premio, la cabeza de Morrigan… O SUS ALMAS.

Demitri les lanzaba las cartas que Rose les diera cuando todo esto empezó, Chun-Li las tomaba mientras Demitri se daba media vuelta.

-La carta de la emperatriz sigue sellada, pero ahora tienen la fuerza para romper ese sello, márchense de mi vista ahora.

-Gracias señor Demitri.

Demitri volteaba apenas y un poco por encima del hombro al escuchar las palabras de Sakura y por un momento casi sonrió, pero de nuevo volteaba para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Sakura y Chun-Li miraban la carta de la emperatriz, ni siquiera se tuvieron que esforzar en ello, de inmediato se desvanecían en una llamarada negra, con rumbo al Makai.

**(Fin del capítulo).**

* * *

Uff… que duro fue esto, pero finalmente ya salté la parte que más tiempo me tomó hacer (no puedo creer lo difícil que resultó desarrollar la idea, se supone que debía ser fácil solo extender la idea base, pero bueno, como sea); espero que toda esta verborrea no sea muy pesada de leer, pero el ritual quería que fuera importante, como pueden notar hago mucho cameo al Marvel vs. Capcom, espero que no esté abusando demasiado.

De cualquier forma, gracias por seguir leyendo, esperen por lo que sigue, ya puestos ¿Qué opinan, les gustaría un último capítulo no apto para niños? Avísenme para pensarlo y dejar el espacio vacío, por ahora me despido.

Que tengan dulces sueños.


	9. Capítulo 12

Un saludo a todos mis ávidos lectores (¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ¿COMO 'TAN?). He tenido la preferencia de varios amigos para esta historia y quiero agradecer ampliamente a todos por su soporte para este devaneo mental mío. Nunca creí que esta historia en particular recibiera tanto apoyo (esta historia junto con la de RGA es la que mas reviews han tenido), me honran con sus porras, con las broncas que traigo actualmente el leer sus reviews hace que sea más llevadero todo.

Agradezco los reviews que han enviado directamente aquí y los que me han llegado desde otros lugares (colegas de foros y esas cosas), pero en especial deseo mandar mis saludos a:

**Imperatrix infernalis:** Gracias damita, has estado leyendo este relajo desde el principio, por alguna extraña razón me resulta muy importante saber que te ha gustado mi historia (digo que es extraño porque no te conozco pero me has caído muy bien); finalmente estamos en el final (casi).

**Referd:** Gracias por tu review, te contaré un secreto: cuando dijiste que el último capítulo no apto para menores te dio erizo, Morrigan sintió cosquillas en cierta parte de su anatomía que no puedo mencionar aquí, jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta aventura bizarra.

**AOX:** Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, pensé que poner a Akuma ya resultaba tonto pero siendo que Bison salió, creí que Gouki también debía hacer una aparición, aunque sea corta (o falsa, como desees verlo). El ritual fue una de las partes que más deseaba plasmar con dramatismo, es bueno saber que se cumplió el cometido, ya que es parte vital para lo que sucede en este episodio.

**Ty Tabor:** Gracias, que bueno que a ambos nos satisfaga la forma de contar historias uno del otro jajaja… que raro sentí que sonó eso, pero bueno, gracias por leer.

Esta historia está saliendo más larga incluso que la de "FINAL", pero ya estamos aquí… en la lucha final, todo está por acabar, lean y disfruten (espero).

Street Fighter y Darkstalkers son propiedad de CAPCOM y/o sus respectivos creadores, yo soy dueño solo de la historia y mi falta de sanidad mental.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12: "MAKAI"

Makai, el mundo de los demonios. La oscuridad extiende su abrazo hasta donde la vista alcance, las sombras lúgubres solo son aligeradas por los estruendosos rayos provenientes de las continuas tormentas eléctricas que asolan los cielos, el terreno luce árido en su mayoría, salvo los pantanos de gases nauseabundos y los bosques de sombras malignas, la escasa vegetación solo se compone de zarzas sin frutos pero de agudas agujas.

En este terrible lugar la vida es casi insostenible, solo el acto instintivo de sobrevivir mantiene la existencia de sus moradores, por lo que la naturaleza aquí solo puede ser de violencia, lo cual es demostrado en la cantidad de esqueletos que llenan los llanos.

Y es a este lugar donde Chun-Li y Sakura finalmente y tras terribles penurias finalmente han llegado, buscando rescatar a la persona más importante para ellas. Una explosión de luz materializa a las damas en la entrada de una enorme y fría caverna, desde ahí alcanzan a ver un pueblo que rodea un gran castillo, no había duda alguna, este era el lugar que buscaban.

-Finalmente... aquí estamos.

-...

-...

-... está horrible.

Chun-Li no pudo evitar perder un poco el equilibrio ante el absurdo comentario de Sakura.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, Sakura? En cualquier caso, eso ni siquiera empieza a describir este sitio. Ryu está en ese castillo no hay duda, terminemos con esto.

-Sí.

Sakura sonaba y se veía tensa, su eterna sonrisa se había desvanecido dando paso a una mirada decidida y un aura de valentía que impresionaba, Chun-Li la observaba ligeramente maravillada por la madurez que Sakura emanaba, ante esta situación Chun-Li solo pudo respirar profundo mientras se perdía un segundo en sí misma.

-(_Sakura... verte así me hace recordar cuando tenía tu edad... tu fuego interior es como un sol. Si... si yo tuviera que perder a "esa persona" con alguien, entonces me honraría que fuera contigo_).

-¿Qué pasa Li? Te ves pensativa.

-Solo acomodaba mis ideas... y notaba lo mucho que has crecido en este tiempo, Sakura.

-[sonrojo] G-gracias.

-Vamos ¡Tenemos algo que hacer!

-¡OK!

En el castillo Aensland Morrigan sonreía satisfecha de sus acciones y miraba como Ryu yacía en el piso, derrotado, más a nivel espiritual que físico; tomando una bata de manos de Lilith, Morrigan contraía sus cejas levemente, un gesto de velada molestia se plasmaba en su rostro, como quien tiene un mal presentimiento.

-Mhm.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Alguien llegó a Makai... dos personas de hecho. Puedo sentir un fuerte nexo entre ellas y este hombre.

Ryu no se movió de su lugar, pero tras concentrar su percepción, reconoció la esencia de las personas que mencionaba Morrigan.

-Encárgate Lilith, ve que preparen el salón principal, es obvio que vienen buscándolo y quiero recibirlas como es debido.

-Pero...

-Haz lo que te digo, si lo haces bien y rápido te dejaré jugar con Ryu... puede que hasta te lo preste todo un día.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo prometo, ahora ¡Tráeme la cabeza de esas estúpidas!

-¡Si hermana!

Lilith se marchaba al instante, Morrigan sonreía cínicamente cuando volteó a ver a Ryu quien lucía acabado, sus pupilas habían perdido su lustre y el fuego de su mirada casi estaba extinto, habían sido muchas vejaciones en su contra, tanta humillación; finalmente su espíritu se había quebrado y su voluntad no luchaba.

-Han venido por ti, Ryu ¡Y son dos mujeres ni más ni menos! Pensar que yo creía que eras tímido... pero ya es tarde ¿verdad? Ya no hay nadie a quien salvar a aquí.

Ryu cerraba los ojos y un par de lágrimas escapaban de entre sus párpados, con dificultad se ponía de pie, pero sin alzar la cabeza, su mirada no se despegaba del piso.

-No, ya no hay nadie a quien salvar... Ryu murió, solo queda un esclavo sin nombre aquí, para lo que usted ordene, mi señora.

-Ay Ryu... ¿Ya ves que no era tan difícil? _[Acariciando la mejilla de Ryu]_ Estas mujeres no son normales si es que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí. Haremos esto; le diremos a Lilith que no dañe las cabezas, así podremos guardarlas para que adornen tu cuarto ¿qué opinas?

Ryu alzó la vista de inmediato, clavando sus ojos en los de Morrigan, pero la diablesa solo se sonrió, Ryu aún tenía fuego en su interior, pero ya no era el necesario, sombríamente bajaba la vista de regreso ante el beneplácito de Morrigan.

-Creo que no quieres personalizar tu alcoba, está bien, en ese caso esperemos que Lilith no las mate para que te despidas de ellas.

-... Déjalas ir.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te suplico que las dejes marchar. Ellas... no significan nada, no necesitas lastimarlas.

-Veo que después de todo si hay un corazón ahí dentro. Pero ya te lo dije antes...

Morrigan sorrajaba una bofetada en la cara de Ryu, haciéndole sangrar del labio inferior.

-Nadie toca mis juguetes ni me dice que hacer. Si por un milagro del destino tus amigas logran sobrevivir a su pelea con Lilith, puede que las deje ir, por ahora preparémonos para recibirlas; no quiero que te pierdas de un solo detalle.

Morrigan caminaba altiva al frente mientras Ryu le seguía como un perro faldero, todo había acabado, llorando en silencio y con la cabeza baja el guerrero rogaba porque sus suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas y que estas mujeres no fueran quien sabía bien quienes eran.

-(_Sakura... Chun-Li... ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir?_)

* * *

-¡Todos alerta! ¡Defiendan la entrada!

**-¡HADOKEN!**

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué car?0* pasa aquí? ¿Cómo es que no pueden detener a un par de &*+4$ humanas? ¡NOS ESTÁN DESPEDAZANDO!

**-¡SENRETSU KYAKU!**

-GAAAAAARGH!

Chun-Li y Sakura tomaban su camino rumbo a la torre del castillo, un ejército de imps, ogros y otros demonios menores buscaban detenerlas pero la fuerza de las mujeres estaba literalmente barriendo con ellos, sacudiéndoselos de encima como si fueran moscas, las mujeres avanzaban derribando puertas y rompiendo algunos huesos en el proceso, tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad las mujeres finalmente se hallaban frente a una enorme puerta de bronce de tinte verdosose, el cráneo de una serpiente adornaba el frente y unas runas en sus bordes la mostraban como la puerta de algo importante.

-Aquí es, Sakura.

Antes que pudieran decir más las puertas se abrían por sí solas, un brillo cegador daba en el rostro de Chun-Li y Sakura, para finalmente mostrar un enorme salón cargado de candelabros, las depresiones en el piso mostraban que varios muebles había sido movidos de su sitio, dejando solo el enorme tapete de gusto persa en cuyo campo color sangre se hallaba el estampado de un gran cuervo negro de ojos amarillos. En medio de la improvisada arena se hallaba Lilith; y al fondo, al igual que en casa de Demitri se hallaba un trono, pero este era de color morado, el terciopelo púrpura estaba cosido con oro y en su punta estaba tallado un gran murciélago devorando un cuervo.

-Sean bienvenidas, este es el castillo de la casa Aensland, mi nombre es Lilith y estoy aquí para terminar con sus vidas.

Chun-Li y Sakura observaban a la joven frente a ellas, pese a que lo dulce de su voz dificultaba creer semejante amenaza su lenguaje corporal y el aura de poder que emanaba de ellas les indicaba que estaba más que capacitada para cumplirla, aún así Chun-Li quiso tratar de apelar a la razón.

-Lamentamos la intrusión, pero hemos venido de muy lejos; un amigo ha desaparecido y sabemos que está aquí. No queremos importunar mas, solo… dejen ir a Ryu… por favor.

-Él ahora es propiedad de mi hermana Morrigan, reina de Makai ¿Cómo osan venir aquí y pedir que una noble de una sociedad de inmortales renuncie a una de sus pertenencias solo por las súplicas de 2 plebeyas humanas?

-¡Ryu no es un objeto que se pueda poseer! Chun-Li, hablar no resolverá nada ¡Exigimos que liberen a Ryu! ¿Y dónde está esa tal Morrigan?

**-AQUÍ MISMO.**

Chun-Li y Sakura se estremecían al oír la voz que respondía a su pregunta, cuando las mujeres centraron su atención en el trono al fondo del salón pudieron ver a una hermosísima mujer que entra por una puerta al lado del trono. Su cabello verde flota con cada paso que da y un par de alas de murciélago sobresalen de su cabeza, pero a diferencia del sueño que tuvieron, Morrigan vestía una corona de hierro cargada de joyas, una gran capa negra con hombreras de pico cubría sus hombros, la capa se sujetaba a las muñecas de la mujer mediante unos brazaletes adornados con esmeraldas, un peto negro y duro dejaba a la vista el valle de sus pechos y su abdomen firme, botas negras debajo de la rodilla, con tacón de punta de aguja y que terminaban en pelo como las botas vikingas completaban el atavío completo de la diablesa. Morrigan sonreía mientras miraba a Chun-Li y Sakura pero sus ojos no ocultaban el desprecio que sentía al ver a las intrusas en su casa.

-Así que han llegado… y en un tiempo record debo agregar. Yo soy Morrigan Aensland, Soberana del Makai y ama de este castillo que mancillan con su estadía. Pero… eso ustedes ya lo saben ¿O acaso me equivoco, Chun-Li, Sakura?

Las aludidas se quedaban heladas en su sitio, ellas aún no se presentaban.

-¿Sorprendidas? No deberían estarlo, después de todo no es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿o sí?

-Pero… eso fue…

-¿Un sueño? ¡Yo soy material de sueños mujer! ¡Nada de lo que sucede en el reino onírico pasa desapercibido a mi vista! Han llegado aquí sin sorpresa, sé quiénes son y sé a qué vienen… vienen por este hombre ¿no es cierto?

Morrigan pasaba a ocupar su trono, tras de ella venían un par de sirvientes empujando un carro donde se hallaba Ryu, encadenado y arrodillado, su semblante parecía una máscara de vergüenza y pesar, cuando el guerrero vio a las mujeres no pudo mantenerles la mirada, avergonzado de su situación, pero a Chun-Li y Sakura eso no les importaba, cuando vieron a Ryu sus miradas no pudieron evitar tornarse acuosas de júbilo, de inmediato las mujeres quisieron abalanzarse a abrazarlo pero un poderoso ataque que estallaba justo frente a sus pies las paraba en seco. El puño de Morrigan aún desprendía un poco de ki desde su lugar en el trono. Ryu ahogó una súplica al ver que Morrigan lo observaba con sorna; la sonrisa de Morrigan denotaba que ella disfrutaba de hacerlo sufrir de esta manera y de la nada le clavó un beso al guerrero, pero si la diablesa pensó que podría provocar los celos de las recién llegadas estaba muy equivocada, el claro rechazo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ryu, aunado a su encadenamiento solo provocó que Chun-Li y Sakura sintieran que su sangre hervía de furia.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaron, pero su amigo tardó tanto vistiéndome… quizás estaba algo distraído por el panorama… o quizás solo le hace falta más práctica, pero descuiden, él practicará mucho ¡Tan pronto ustedes se vayan al infierno!

Ryu se retorcía en su sitio, tratando de reventar sus cadenas.

-¡No, espera Morrigan! ¡Deja que se vayan!

-¡Silencio esclavo malagradecido! **¡Lilith!**

-Siendo que han venido de tan lejos, lo menos que podemos hacer es entretenerlas… ¡SHINING BLADE!

Lilith aparecía frente a Chun-Li y Sakura descargando un poderoso ataque que volvía una de sus alas una gran cuchilla de agudo filo, apenas y por un pelo ambas peleadoras lograron esquivar el ataque. Chun-Li se preparaba para entablar combate, pero Sakura la detenía.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?

-Esta es mía Chun-Li –Sakura se ponía en guardia, lista para enfrentar a Lilith –Morrigan aún no planea pelear con nosotras, pese a toda su palabrería, estoy segura que trata de ver de que somos capaces, si de veras es tan fuerte necesitamos mantener al máximo el factor sorpresa; ahorra tu fuerza, si te necesito te aviso.

Chun-Li se quedó impresionada ¿Desde cuándo Sakura sabía de estrategia? ¿Y cómo era posible que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido eso antes? Sakura sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ver a Ryu te dejó aturdida ¿eh Li? Como tú dijiste hace un rato, veo que has crecido mucho en este viaje, déjame encargarme de esto.

Chun-Li se sorprendió mucho, pero con una sonrisa en los labios asintió.

-De acuerdo Sakura… sé fuerte.

-Yo siempre.

Sakura daba un paso al frente, pese a que ambas chicas parecían de la misma edad, Sakura lucía seria, incluso algo marimacho por toda la tensión, mientras Lilith reflejaba inocencia y coquetería, incluso sonreía cándidamente.

-Oye, como que… deberías dejar que la señora esa te ayude, si no lo hace esto va a ser muy rápido y aburrido, por cierto ¿Te parezco bonita? Descontando a mi hermana, siempre he tenido ganas de jugar con una chica y tu facha me dice que tú no eres del todo… femenina si es que me entiendes.

-Descuida te aseguro que podré darte bastante en que ocuparte, de lo otro… quizás no sea tan modosita como tú, pero no bateo de ese lado ¡Y mucho menos con alguien que se atreva a lastimar a Ryu-sama!

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, pero entonces ya nada te salvará.

[Ambas]-**¡WOOHHH!**

Lilith y Sakura saltaban al mismo tiempo una contra otra, golpes y patadas eran cancelados unos con otros, los ojos de Sakura mostraban un enfoque que rivalizaría con los de Ryu, los ojos de Lilith mostraban excitación por la batalla, finalmente ambas chicas lanzaban un fuerte puñetazo al estómago que las hacía retroceder doloridas y buscando recuperar el aliento.

-SOUL FLASH

-¡HADOKEN! ¡SHUNPUU-KYAKU!

-¡MERRY TURN!

Las jóvenes peleaban con gran potencia, Ryu estaba impresionado, pese a que Lilith no parecía ser igual de poderosa que Morrigan, lo cierto es que era una oponente más que de peligro; ver a su amiga más joven pelear en ese nivel le resultaba increíble.

-(_Has mejorado mucho Sakura… no hace tanto desde que te vi por última vez…_)

Morrigan empezaba a lucir tensa, incluso molesta por tanta oposición que estaba presentando la chica a los embates de su hermana pero no decía nada, Chun-Li observaba con atención, desviando de vez en vez su mirada hacia Ryu, que se hallaba estático en su sitio, sin moverse ni decir nada, incluso parecía inconsciente, Morrigan notó una de las miradas de la mujer china y sonriendo espetaba altivamente.

-Más vale que ponga atención a la pelea Chun-Li… puede que sea la última vez que vea a su amiga caminando o siquiera respirando, no debería de perder el tiempo mirando a mi esclavo y ayudarla.

-Sakura no perdería nunca contra una gothic lolita, ella jamás se rendirá, tiene una pelea pendiente conmigo, hay cierto tema en común pendiente por discutir.

Sakura sonrió al oír eso, pero tenía razón, esta pelea solo era un mero trámite, Chun-Li y Sakura aún tenían una competencia por atender, una patada de media altura buscaba las costillas de Lilith quien volaba por los aires esquivándola con facilidad.

-SHINKUU… ¡HADOUKEN!

Sakura disparaba el ataque con el que derrotara a Gouki en el castillo Zeltzereich, el ataque sorprendió a Lilith que se vio obligada a bloquearlo con dificultad, Morrigan casi se ponía de pie por la sorpresa, Lilith aterrizaba sobre sus dos pies en el piso pero era evidente que el ataque le había hecho mella, Sakura buscaba continuar su ataque pero Lilith disparaba sus alas en la forma de lanzas que rasguñaban las piernas y brazos de Sakura.

-¡Ugh! (_¡Diablos! Creí que ese ataque le haría más daño_)

Lilith atacaba con una patada voladora que era envuelta en sus alas, formando una gran hacha, Sakura bloquea con sus antebrazos, recibiendo un corte más, con la sangre empezaba a brotar Lilith parecía ganar más y más poder.

-Eres muy hábil… pero no me vas a ganar nunca. Tu sangre… me hace sentir tan caliente por dentro… debo tenerla... ¡LUMINOUS ILLUSION!

-¡Sakura esquiva ese ataque!

Ryu grita asustado al ver las intenciones de la joven súcubo, pero resulta contraproducente, Sakura se distrae al escuchar la voz de Ryu y Lilith aprovecha para asestar su técnica de lleno en Sakura que la recibe indefensa.

-¡Chun-Li, ese ataque es igual al que usó Morrigan contra mí! ¡Debes ayudar a Sak… argh!

-¡Te he dicho que te calles esclavo!

Pese a que Ryu no pudo terminar de hablar Chun-Li captó perfectamente que es lo que quería decir y trató de impedir el ataque pero Morrigan disparaba un soul fist, esta vez impactando de lleno en Chun-Li.

-¡Perdiste tu oportunidad de ayudarla! Tu amiga se muere hoy.

Lilith se duplicaba detrás de Sakura e inmediatamente después atacaba con una serie de golpes rápidos y fuertes, cada golpe que mordía la piel dejaba un corte; tras los golpes brutales las alas de Lilith formaban una cuchilla gigantesca que giraba al tiempo que elevaba a la niña-mujer por los aires, en su vuelo la temible hoja atacaba la carne y la sangre brotaba a borbotones de la joven japonesa; una dura patada remataba el ataque sembrando a Sakura en el piso, bañada en sangre.

[Ryu/Chun-Li] – ¡Sakura!

Morrigan observaba la obra satisfecha y Ryu volteaba la cara horrorizado mientras Lilith sonreía e incluso aplaudía su propio desempeño, iracunda Chun-Li alzaba los puños y se preparaba para tomar su turno.

-¡Miserable! ¡Ahora yo seré tu oponente!

-Un momento, Chun-Li…

Chun-Li y Ryu no daban crédito a sus oídos. Cuando voltearon a ver a Sakura, contemplaron atónitos como la chica se ponía de pie, pese a estar tinta en su propia sangre, Sakura lucía cada vez más fuerte, la sangre en su piel comenzaba a evaporarse y la que se hallaba regada en el piso empezaba a elevarse en forma de gotas.

-… te dije que yo te diría si necesito ayuda… pero aún no acabo con ella… ¡ohm…!

Sakura concentraba su fuerza mientras enconchaba el cuerpo, los músculos de la esbelta chica se marcaban por el esfuerzo y el aire a su alrededor levantaba un pequeño remolino de polvo y sangre a su alrededor; de pronto la piel de Sakura tornaba en un tono más oscuro y sus ojos flasheaban en rojo sangre.

-**¡HAAAAAAHHHH!**

Sakura se erguía y un cambio en la presión del aire pudo sentirse cuando la chica liberaba su poder al máximo. Chun-Li y Ryu la miraban estupefactos, Sakura miraba sus manos mientras apretaba los puños, un espejo que no había sido retirado ni destruido le mostraba su nueva apariencia.

-Sakura…

Ryu denotaba un leve temor en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de la chica quien tenía la cabeza baja, como si estuviera en un trance, Chun-Li también estaba preocupada por la repentina metamorfosis.

-¡Sakura!

-… ¡oh! Disculpen, me distraje un momento ¿se asustaron? Jajaja… perdón.

Sakura se llevaba una mano a la cabeza mientras sonreía con la lengua de fuera, parecía ser que salvo el cambio exterior, la chica permanecía inalterada en su interior, lo que regresaba la tranquilidad a sus amigos y desconcertaba a Morrigan que empezaba a perder la calma con el curso de los acontecimientos.

-Esto es… raro. Me siento diferente… ¡me veo diferente! Ahora soy una sexy morena jajaja… oye Ryu ¿te gustan las chicas bronceadas?

Ryu la miraba confundido ante semejante pregunta, pero Sakura le regalaba su mejor sonrisa, Ryu suspiraba resignado y correspondía a la sonrisa con una propia.

-Eres preciosa, no importa de qué color seas, Sakura.

Chun-Li suspiraba aliviada al tiempo que movía la cabeza en una negativa por lo bobo de la pregunta y Sakura reía por unos segundos para luego enfocarse en Lilith.

-Bueno, creo que ya quedó claro quién es la más linda de nosotras dos, niña murciélago ¿lista para el siguiente asalto? ¡Porque esta vez si te voy a hacer llorar!

Lilith escuchaba las palabras de Sakura y la seguridad con que eran dichas, finalmente algo dentro de ella se quebró cuando registró todo y Lilith por primera vez en mucho tiempo borraba la sonrisa de su cara, dando paso a un gesto tenebroso y amenazador; un aura oscura la rodeaba. Finalmente la chica habló mientras unos colmillos crecidos se tornaban filosos como sus palabras.

-NADIE… ES… MÁS… LINDA… ¡QUE YO! ¿ME OYES? ¡NADIE! ¡Tu sangre bañará mi cuerpo y tu piel caerá a tiras! MUERE ¡SPLENDOR LOVE!

Lilith flotaba en el aire y su ropa se desprendía de su cuerpo en la forma de una bandada de murciélagos de luz, la chica totalmente desnuda reía mientras su hematófago ataque golpeaba a Sakura, que se protegía de las mordidas y pese a que el ataque en efecto la dañaba seriamente la chica no mostraba ni un gesto de preocupación.

-¡ESTO NO ES NADA!

Cuando Sakura sintió que el ataque estaba por terminar expandía su ki y Lilith junto con los murciélagos caía al piso, de inmediato los murciélagos volvían a envolver a Lilith buscando protegerla pero Sakura la tomaba del cuello lista para tomar su turno para atacar.

-¿Terminaste? Bien, ahora me toca a mí ¡HARUGOKU-SATSU!

-¡VALKYRIE TURN!

Todo pasó en un segundo, Sakura descargaba su ataque contra Lilith y Morrigan se levantaba de su trono y salía impulsada por su propulsor en la espalda a toda velocidad contra Sakura, el empellón la separaba de Lilith antes de que la chica pudiera dar el golpe final, pero cuando Morrigan regresaba con una patada que simulaba un enorme taladro dirigido al corazón de Sakura, Chun-Li desviaba la trayectoria de la súcubo con una patada voladora. Morrigan giraba sobre su hombro y recuperaba la vertical, pero en sus ojos se veía la furia que sentía.

-Insolente… ¿Te atreves a atacarme?

-Esta pelea era 1 contra 1; tú te metes, yo emparejo la apuesta.

Morrigan empezaba a temblar para luego soltarse a reír a carcajadas pero su torva mirada lucía tintes homicidas.

-¿Emparejar? jajajajaja… ¿CREEN QUE USTEDES ESTÁN A NUESTRA ALTURA? Mi paciencia se ha agotado ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO TE MOSTRARÉ LO INFERIOR QUE EN VERDAD ERES!

Morrigan tomaba su guardia a lado de Lilith, mientras Chun-Li se situaba junto a Sakura, lista también para pelear.

-¡Ya basta!

Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaban congeladas en su sitio, Ryu gritaba desde su lugar, cuando alzara la vista y viera a las mujeres a los ojos su rostro mostraba una gran calma.

-Les agradezco que hayan venido hasta aquí por mí pero… no es necesario que sigan peleando. Lo he pensado mejor… y deseo quedarme. Morrigan, por favor suéltame, quisiera despedirme de ellas antes de que tu y yo… ya sabes.

Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaron de una pieza mientras veían a Ryu y Morrigan sonreía triunfal, con un hilo de voz muy agudo Sakura reclamaba ofuscada.

-¿QUÉ COSA? Ryu ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Esta mujer te tiene encadenado!

-En estos días he pasado por mucho más que eso, créanme, pero por eso mismo puedo decir que Morrigan es una mujer como ninguna a la que haya conocido. En verdad lamento haberlas hecho pasar por todo esto, Chun-Li, Sakura pero esto es más fuerte que yo. Solo… váyanse.

Tras el shock de escuchar esto Chun-Li regresaba su vista de nuevo contra Morrigan quien mostraba un gesto de suficiencia y superioridad.

-¿Lo captas mujer? Ryu ya decidió a quien pertenece, pero no te sientas mal, ningún hombre puede resistirse a mí.

Chun-Li recuperaba su gesto fiero mientras cerraba aún más su guardia, sin apartar la vista de Morrigan Chun-Li hablaba.

-Ryu… ¿sabes qué es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti?

El guerrero se quedó sorprendido por semejante enunciado, Chun-Li había dicho sin un solo atisbo de duda en su voz que Ryu le gustaba, que había algo en específico, pero que él le gustaba, levemente apenado Ryu respondía.

-… N-no sé a qué viene eso, pero no lo sé.

-Que eres uno de los hombres más sinceros que conozco, pero por lo mismo, eres pésimo para mentir… no te creo nada y no vamos a dejarte aquí. De cualquier forma Sakura no lo permitiría y yo…

Chun-Li se quedaba atorada en sus palabras, no podía terminar de hablar, pero tras respirar hondo, terminaba con lo que quería decir.

-… yo también quiero que regreses conmigo.

Ryu se sonrojaba y por primera vez en varios días no era por vergüenza sino en una forma de deleite al escuchar esas palabras. Morrigan observaba la reacción del guerrero y la misma ira que se apoderara de Lilith hacía presa de ella.

-**¡SPIRIT FIST!**

En su furia, Morrigan descargaba el mismo ataque que usara cuando capturó a Ryu, impactando en forma brutal en el guerrero haciéndolo retorcerse en sus cadenas.

-¿¡Te atreves a elegir a estas insulsas por sobre mí! ¡Estas patéticas mujeres no son nada en comparación conmigo! ¡Y NADIE ME RECHAZA!

-¡Kiko-ken!

Chun-Li disparaba un proyectil de ki contra Morrigan justo hacia su cara, el ataque impactaba como bofetada en la mejilla de la súcubo que volteaba a ver a Chun-Li con auténtica rabia en su mirada.

-¡Tú eres la patética, Morrigan! Robas el alma y la vida de los hombres solo porque en tu interior hay un vacío que jamás podrás llenar ¿Y sabes por qué es eso? Porque tratas de robar el amor de otras personas ¡Siendo que eso es algo que nunca podrá ser poseído si no te es obsequiado! Tu furia y la de Lilith son la muestra de que ustedes viven de su egolatría, no soportan la idea de ser rechazadas, pero nunca tendrán a Ryu ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

-¡Maldita humana! ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme, a insinuar que soy menos que perfecta? **¡NADIE PUEDE SUPERARME! ¡FINISHING SHOWER**!

Morrigan extendía sus alas y de ellas surgían una serie de misiles que atacaban a Chun-Li y Sakura, pero la detective de interpol no se intimidaba fácilmente, concentrando todo su ki formaba una esfera de poder de gran tamaño que destruía los misiles y al mismo tiempo buscaba dañar a las hermanas súcubo.

-**¡KIKOSHO!**

El ataque era exitoso en destruir los misiles y proteger a Chun-Li y Sakura, pero para sorpresa de la mujer, Morrigan bloqueaba el enorme ataque sin esfuerzo alguno mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa malsana, alzando un brazo hacia Chun-Li se limitó a decir solo dos palabras.

-CRYPTIC NEEDLE.

Tras decir esto del brazo de Morrigan tiras de lo que parecía ser metal vivo se extendían contra Chun-Li como una lanza apuntando directo a su corazón, cuando el ataque hubo hecho blanco, un explosión de cientos de hilos de luz se desprendían de Chun-Li quien gritaba en agonía.

-¡Chun-Li!

-¡Atiende tus asuntos niña! ¡Splendor Love!

Lilith aprovechaba la distracción de Sakura para atacar de nuevo con su técnica de murciélagos de Luz, envolviendo en él también a Chun-Li, recibiendo ambas el ataque sin ninguna defensa. Cuando el ataque acabó y las dos mujeres se hallaban en el piso Morrigan empezó a reír complacida, Sakura lucía muy cansada y jadeaba pesadamente por haber ya estado peleando y tras haber recibido el daño de este ataque dos veces; Chun-Li también se hallaba de rodillas, pero sin hacer un solo movimiento, como si se hubiera quedado petrificada. Morrigan se burlaba con desdén.

-¿Qué pasa mujer? Pensé que ibas a pelear después de todo, pero sólo te has quedado ahí como un mueble ¿acaso el miedo es tanto? No te culpo, pero esperaba más de ti… tu amiga se sacrificó para darte tiempo, esperando obligarme a pelear, pero no eres gran cosa; tanto hablar y no hiciste nada ¡Mi poder es muy superior al tuyo!

Chun-Li no decía nada, enfrascada en su propia lucha interior solo podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

-(_¡Agh! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ese ataque debía de dañarla, pero lo bloqueó como si nada! ¿Acaso en verdad es tanta la diferencia de poder?... Quizás Demitri tenía razón y esta era una pelea perdida desde el principio…  
No, Sakura ha podido enfrentar a Lilith e incluso estuvo a punto de derrotarla, cuando se transformó en esa forma…  
…Aunque es evidente que Lilith no es igual de fuerte que Morrigan…  
…¡No, no seré condescendiente conmigo misma! ¡Sé que puedo vencerla, lo sé!  
__**… Si puedes… pero no hasta que te abras a las posibilidades**__  
¿Qué… qué fue eso? ¿Quién es?  
__**…No soy nadie… o lo soy todo… Chun-Li… el poder está en ti, pero tu mente racional no te deja acceder a él… ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que el poder que corre en ti no es tuyo?… ¡el poder eres tú! Sakura no se ha "transformado"… sólo aceptó el poder que había en ella… el poder que obtuvieron con estas peleas… aún no lo manifiestas…**__  
¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? No sé que hizo Sakura  
__**Ella no hizo nada… sólo tuvo fe… esa es la clave Li… ten fe en tu poder interior…**_)

-¿Sigues ahí? … uhm… esta mujer es una completa idiota. Lilith termina con su amiga, yo me encargaré de esta pobre excusa de guerrera.

Morrigan pateaba a Chun-Li con violencia y cuando Sakura trató de ayudarla era atacada por Lilith, impidiéndole ayudarla. La súcubo seguía atacando a Chun-Li quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sin emitir un sonido. Sakura intercambiaba ataques con Lilith, incapaz de poder ayudar a Chun-Li, pero la mente distraída de la chica finalmente trajo consecuencias, las alas de Lilith la tomaban como si fueran dos manos gigantescas, estirándola como si fuera una flecha, el crujir de huesos siendo estirados mas allá de su límite era audible.

-(… ¿Poseer el poder… tener fe? Mi poder interior… ¡Yo soy el poder!)

-¿Te quedaste muda? ¡Quiero oírte gemir!

Una patada más hizo que Chun-Li cayera acostada boca arriba, Morrigan saltaba con potencia, sus piernas eran envueltas de nuevo en tiras de su traje que formaban una gran punta de lanza, lista para empalar a Chun-Li, justo en ese instante Chun-Li abrió los ojos y una gran explosión se liberaba teniendo como epicentro a la policía china, el poder de la onda de choque hacía que Lilith perdiera el control y Sakura era liberada. Morrigan también perdía el equilibrio, cayendo levemente aturdida, con molestia y sorpresa buscaba ver entre el humo y polvo de la explosión a Chun-Li, pero solo su silueta y ojos de un resplandor dorado eran divisados, de pie y lista para el combate.

-Cof-cof… ¿Así que has decidido defenderte eh? Bien… eso solo hará más divertida tu muerte… ¿pero qué…? ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?

Cuando el humo se disipó, Morrigan, Lilith, Sakura y Ryu se quedaron congelados. Tal como pasara con Sakura, Chun-Li también sufría una transformación, un aura de sombras rodeaba a la mujer, impidiendo ver nada de ella, solo algunas líneas de luces en las grecas de su traje… y sus ojos de albo resplandor.

-**¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS SON USTEDES DOS!**

-Yo soy… SHADOW LADY… y seré lo último que verás en este mundo…

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Apuesto lo que quieran a que este capi no va a ser del gusto de varios… bueno disculpen, pero no pude evitarlo, esta pelea estaba planeada así desde un principio, ustedes notaron que durante la historia hice varias referencias a Marvel vs Capcom (el uno); así que era casi inevitable que esto sucediera, pero quise pseudo-justificar las transformaciones estilo saiyan que iban a tener Chun-Li y Sakura (todo, como siempre, es parte de un plan).

Si pueden excusar este pequeño bache, espero que les guste como ha quedado, justo en estos momentos sigo escribiendo la última parte de esta historia, pero quise cortarle aquí porque no quise extenderme tanto en un solo episodio, el que sigue es el final, lo prometo.

Para mis seguidores con edad para votar (o hacer otras cosas), subiré en su momento el "rito" que tuvo Morrigan con Ryu, es decir el capi 11, sean pacientes, de cualquier forma creo que lo peor ya pasó, así que solo será para dar el cierre a ese apartado. Ahora si, tras todo aclarado me despido.

Que tengan dulces sueños…


	10. Capítulo 13

¡HOLA!

DIOS… ¡Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Creí que no iba a actualizar esto nunca, afortunadamente he logrado recuperar la idea de lo que estaba haciendo y les traigo el final de la pelea que todos estábamos esperando.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por su tiempo y comprensión en la realización de esta historia, algunos de ustedes me han dicho cosas tan bonitas que hacen que me apene por no haber subido esto antes, quiero darles las gracias a todos y dejar las últimas respuestas.

**DAX**: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el desenlace de la pelea satisfaga lo que esperas de ella. Sobre Shadow Lady, ella como tal no es un robot, sino una cyborg.

**Cyntia**: Es que no me gusta que los capítulos sean demasiado largos, aunque este si terminó más pesadito, espero que no sea cansado de leer.

**Imperatrix Infernalis**: Mi querida amiga, no sabes cuánto me alegra que esta historia te haya gustado tanto, te dedico este capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo, solo queda decir:

Street Fighter y Darkstalkers son propiedad de CAPCOM, la historia es mía y solo es hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO FINAL: "LA NOCHE SIEMPRE ES MAS OSCURA JUSTO ANTES DEL AMANECER"**

Ryu se hallaba congelado en su lugar de la impresión, su cerebro no alcanzaba a registrar al 100% lo que sus ojos captaban. De pie, confrontando a Morrigan se hallaba Chun-Li… o al menos la silueta era de Chun-Li, porque salvo algunos destellos de su ropa y el brillo de sus ojos toda ella se hallaba envuelta en sombras.

Sakura también estaba impresionada, Lilith sumamente sorprendida; pero Morrigan… Morrigan estaba lívida de furia. La presencia de estas mujeres en su reino le resultaba fastidiosa, y su insistencia lo era aún más, la más joven había liberado un poder que la obligó a meterse en la pelea, tal como ellas querían, pero por alguna razón era la mayor la que más le desagradaba; al punto de que solo verla ahí, de pie frente a ella resultaba insultante. Morrigan no podía tolerar eso, en un gran salto hacia atrás ella y Lilith tomaban distancia para que Morrigan liberara de nueva cuenta su ataque, esta vez con un mayor poder destructivo.

-¡FINISHING SHOWER!

Las alas de Morrigan se extendían y misiles surgían apuntando contra Chun-Li, o más bien "Shadow Lady" como ella misma se había llamado, quien no decía ni hacía nada, solo observaba con ojos duros y fríos como el acero a Morrigan, Sakura se preparaba para buscar bloquear el ataque pero Chun-Li extendía su mano indicándole que se quedara quieta, tras de esto la dama de sombras daba un salto al frente y espetaba solo un par de palabras.

-Galaxy Misile.

En un destello de sus ojos de espaldas de Shadow Lady surgían una serie de Misiles que chocaban con el ataque de Morrigan; una violenta serie de explosiones resonaban por toda la sala que no podía contener el poder liberado, el techo fue lo primero en caer, así como partes de los muros, hasta que finalmente el salón quedó hecho escombros. Una gran nube de polvo se levantaba y envolvía a las peleadoras, mientras el polvo se asentaba Sakura buscó recuperar el aliento, este pequeño descanso le daba tiempo de hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿En verdad eres tú Chun-Li? ¿¡ACABAS DE DISPARAR MISILES!

Shadow Lady volteaba a ver a Sakura con un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

-Sí, soy yo Sakura y sí, eso hice, aunque no estoy segura de cómo.

-Eres… un cyborg.

-Yo… eso creo, no lo entiendo, tú también cambiaste ¡pero no tanto!

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con los enemigos que vencimos, yo enfrenté a un samurái, salvo que era azul, lucía bastante humano ¿Tú a qué enfrentaste?

-... Quizás tengas razón, lo que se fundió en mi copa era el medallón que Huitzil me dio de partes suyas. … Dios… ¡Qué bueno! De no ser esto la opción era ser una zombi… ¡qué horror!

-¡YA BASTA!

La nube se disipaba en un remolino, producto de la furia de Morrigan, Chun-Li y Sakura se ponían en guardia, listas para combatir, cuando Sakura se percató de algo.

-¿Uh? ¿Y Lilith?

No bien terminó de decir esto cuando la más joven Aensland aparecía tras ella con una patada que se enterraba en su espalda, haciéndola rodar lejos de donde estaban.

-¡Sakura! ¡Son ustedes unas tramposas!

-¿Tramposas dices? ¡No me vengas con estupideces mujer! Han venido hasta aquí por una pelea a muerte ¿acaso crees que hay reglas? ¡Muere!

Morrigan iniciaba su ataque con una patada que envolvía sus pies en un taladro que era bloqueado por Shadow Lady con sus antebrazos. Chispas saltaban del choque de fuerzas, con un arranque de vigor Shadow repelía a la súcubo y atacaba con un poderoso puñetazo, desviado con maestría y contraatacado por las alas de Morrigan que tomaban la forma de lanzas que buscaban a la dama de sombras. Shadow Lady al ver que el ataque ya no podría ser esquivado cruzaba los brazos envolviéndose en un campo de fuerza que electrocutaba a la súcubo.

-¡Plasma Barrier!

-¡Aaargh! ¡Maldita Bruja! ¡Soul Fist!

-¡Uff!

El ataque de Morrigan tomaba desprevenida a Chun-Li que resentía el daño, pero de inmediato buscaba regresarlo con una patada de giro abierto que Morrigan bloqueaba con sus alas, el impacto resonaba por la ya derruida sala haciendo eco sin que la súcubo sufriera daño alguno.

-Mi defensa es perfecta. No importa que tan fuerte patees con esas piernas de elefante ¡Tus patadas no podrán dañarme! ¡Toma esto!

Morrigan giraba en el aire, dando 4 o 6 patadas a la cabeza de Chun-Li obligándola a poner una rodilla en tierra. La diablesa buscaba enterrar su puño envuelto en una daga en la espalda de Shadow Lady pero solo encontró el piso cuando su víctima se giró de lado escapando de la estocada. Morrigan lucía furiosa y Shadow Lady solo entrecerraba los ojos, enfocándose únicamente en la enemiga frente a ella, ambas guerreras crispaban sus puños, preparándose para continuar la pelea.

-RAAAAAHHH!

**.*.*.*

Mientras Chun-Li en su forma cibernética se encargaba de Morrigan, Sakura continuaba peleando con Lilith, la velocidad de ambas chicas era sobrehumana, tras que Lilith se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura podía hacer había perdido la sonrisa del rostro y su cara era una máscara de furia. La joven japonesa presentaba cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, producto de los ataques de la súcubo más joven, pero con el enorme poder que bullía en su interior parecía que las heridas no le importaban gran cosa, ya que pese a que sus heridas eran escandalosas por toda esa sangre en su piel, lo cierto era que sus golpes habían tenido mas efectividad, lo que se notaba en los muchos moretones y raspones que Lilith traía en cara y cuerpo, mientras ambas chicas buscaban un punto débil en la defensa de su oponente cruzaron palabras tratando de forzar una distracción de la que tomar ventaja.

-af… af… me atacaste por la espalda… empiezas a desesperarte. Cuando empezamos estabas muy segura de tu victoria ¿Acaso he empezado a ponerte nerviosa? Apuesto que no imaginabas que perderías contra mí.

-¡Yo no he perdido! ¡Eso fue sólo un golpe de suerte!

-Yo ya conté al menos 23 golpes de suerte niña.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Lilith se lanzaba contra Sakura, asestándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro seguido de una patada de hacha, pero la fan #1 de Ryu bloqueaba la patada cruzando los antebrazos y respondía con un cabezazo al rostro de Lilith, rompiéndole la nariz. La niña súcubo al sentir el sabor de su sangre perdía la cabeza.

-¡DESGRACIADA! ¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS!

-¡Venga!

**.*.*.*

-¡Ugh!

-¡Jah!

Morrigan asestaba un golpe al rostro de Shadow Lady que la hacía girar sobre su eje, pero aprovechando el impulso S.L. regresaba el daño con una bofetada que reventaba el tímpano derecho de Morrigan en la ida y le dejaba una marca en la mejilla izquierda en el regreso. La detective se lanzaba en una patada voladora pero antes de hacer blanco Morrigan salía en un impulso de velocidad fuera de su rango de ataque, regresando con un Valkyrie Turn, clavando sus pies escudados en un taladro en la espalda de Shadow Lady; solo su recién adquirida fuerza salvó a la detective de morir e este ataque, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolió como el demonio.

-Aaaahhh!

-Increíble… este ataque debía de atravesarte, eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Rodándose, Shadow Lady buscó ganar terreno para un contraataque y descargó un kiko-ken que Morrigan sacudía cual si fuera una mosca. Shadow Lady atacaba con una serie de patadas y golpes que eran nulificados por las alas de la súcubo.

-¡Te dije que mi defensa es impenetrable! ¡No vas a tocarme!

-Eres una presumida, lo que no has podido entender es que sin importar cuanta fuerza poseas ¡Jamás serás invulnerable!

-¡Hablas de más, estúpida! ¡Dime eso cuando me derrotes, no antes!

-¡No eres la única que puede usar un ataque punzante!

-¿Qué dices…?

Shadow Lady unía sus manos y al hacerlo un potente taladro surgía, estrellándose contra las alas negras. Morrigan se enfurecía al ver como sus alas empezaban a salpicar sangre, tratando de resistir el embate.

-M… Miserable…

-¡Toma esto! ¡MIRACLE DRILL!

-¡No es posible!

Shadow Lady aumentaba la presión con toda su fuerza, la defensa de Morrigan se despedazaba en una bandada de murciélagos sangrantes y la reina del Makai recibía en su abdomen el ataque de lleno. Sangrando y falta de aire, Morrigan se echaba hacia atrás tosiendo sangre.

-M…maldita… ¡cof-cof! … ¡MALDITAAAA!

Morrigan regresaba al ataque, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a toda su capacidad, señal de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-¡ASTRAL VISION!

De Morrigan se desprendía una réplica que moviéndose más rápido que la vista se pasaba a espaldas de Shadow Lady para de inmediato empezar a atacarla, tal como lo hiciera la Morrigan original. Shadow Lady peleaba contra ambas súcubos bloqueando todos los ataques que podía y atacando en cada abertura que encontraba.

**.*.*.*

Mientras Shadow Lady era víctima de este ataque abusivo, Sakura no estaba en mejores circunstancias, pese al serio daño que ya había infringido en Lilith, la pequeña diablesa seguía levantándose, dueña de una energía aparentemente inagotable. Jadeando exhausta, Sakura sacudía la cabeza y volvía al ataque, Lilith sonreía en forma malsana, extendiendo sus alas liberaba una mortal bandada de murciélagos de luz rosada.

-¡BRILLIANT SHOWER!

Tomada por sorpresa e indefensa, Sakura recibía el ataque de lleno en todo su cuerpo; cuando los murciélagos desaparecieron Sakura se hallaba de rodillas en el piso con las manos pegadas al suelo y jadeando con desesperación, cada bocanada de aire se sentía como fuego en los pulmones.

-Af… af… no puedo… ya no puedo seguir…

-¡Sakura, no te rindas!

-R-Ryu-sama…

Desde su lugar, Ryu buscaba romper sus cadenas para poder ayudar a sus amigas, mientras tanto, lo menos que podía hacer es aconsejarlas y animarlas.

-¡La pelea aún no termina Sakura-chan! ¡Puedes ganar, solo no pierdas el enfoque! Quizás te sorprendió el ataque que usó, pero es lógico que ambas puedan usar técnicas parecidas… Tú también puedes hacerlo… ¡argh!

Lilith disparaba un Soul Flash contra Ryu, haciéndolo callar.

-¡Silencio Ryu! Los mirones son de palo.

Sakura se enfurecía al ver esto, lilith la miraba burlona.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que ya no podías seguir?

-Eso dije… pero estaba equivocada… ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE ME DERROTEN FRENTE A ÉL! ¡YO NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!

-¡Entonces muere!

-¡HADOKEN!

Sakura disparaba un poderoso proyectil contra Lilith que la obligaba a subir las manos buscando protegerse, el dolor en sus antebrazos le indicaba que no debía volver a hacerlo.

**.*.*.*

Morrigan atacaba por partida doble a Shadow Lady, asestando golpes y patadas que cortaban la carne en cada embate.

-¡Deja de pelear! ¡Retrasas lo inevitable! ¡No podrás contra las dos!

-¡No me subestimes! ¡-Spining Bird Kick!

Abriendo su compás Chun-Li giraba en el aire a gran velocidad noqueando a las dos Morrigan, desvaneciendo a una en el aire. Apenas sus pies tocaron el piso Shadow Lady retomaba el ataque.

-¡Infinite kicks!

El hyakuretsu kiaku reforzado cibernéticamente era imposible de bloquear por Morrigan recibiendo gran daño. Ante la imposibilidad de contrarrestarlo, la súcubo se dejaba ir con el flujo del ataque para salir de la zona de peligro, raspada y con un sabor a cobre en los labios, Morrigan aprovechaba el segundo que Shadow Lady necesitó para detener su ataque para buscar su revancha.

-¡Silouhette Blade!

Morrigan descargaba un golpe de upper en la quijada de Shadow Lady y con este ataque una serie de sombras de la súcubo surgían desde debajo de la china que recibía una serie de tajos con cada sombra que la atacaba.

-¡Argh!

-Si crees que eso fue malo, no sabes lo que te espera… ¡Darkness Illusion!

Morrigan se desvanecía del suelo y la última sombra que atacara a Shadow Lady no se desvanecía, sino que cambiaba su trayectoria en el aire, atrapando a Shadow Lady en el ataque con que Ryu fuera derrotado. Desde su sitio, Ryu veía desesperado la pelea.

-¡Chun-Li!

Ryu finalmente lograba reventar las cadenas y corría hacia donde sus amigas lucharan por sus vidas. Morrigan terminaba su ataque desde el suelo, enviando a Shadow Lady a volar con una patada, para luego darse media vuelta y clavar su mirada en Ryu; gritando en modo autoritario.

-¡No te muevas Ryu!

El guerrero se quedaba paralizado en su lugar, sus músculos se tensaban por el esfuerzo que Ryu hacía tratando de avanzar, pero todo resultaba inútil.

-jojojo… Te lo dije antes Ryu ¡Tu cuerpo me pertenece! Y sobre ti… ¡Spirit Fist!

Cuando Shadow Lady caía semi-inconsciente, Morrigan le disparaba a boca jarro su ataque de Ki supercargazo, haciéndola caer inerte varios metros atrás.

-No debiste rechazarme Ryu. Por un momento realmente consideré dejarlas ir ¡Pero tras tu continua rebeldía firmaste la sentencia de muerte de ambas!

Ryu gruñía frustrado y desesperado, por más que deseaba, no podía ayudar a las personas más valiosas que conocía. La culpa que sentía por ser el responsable de que ellas estuvieran aquí, lo carcomía por dentro mientras veía como Shadow Lady se hallaba en el piso casi muerta y Sakura empezando a perder terreno.

-Perdónenme… Chun-Li… Sakura… Ojalá nunca me hubieran conocido…

-Agh… Ryu, eso sonó taaaan melodramático; no va de acuerdo a la imagen que tengo de ti.

A Morrigan se le desencajaba la cara del coraje y Lilith se quedaba pasmada de la impresión mientras que a Sakura y Ryu se les iluminaba el rostro. Con relativa calma Shadow Lady se ponía en pie, lista para continuar.

-¡Chun-Li! ¿Estás bien?

-Si, uno que otro motón, pero mi tasa de eficiencia sigue muy alta. Dime Morrigan ¿Lista para el round 2?

-¡Maldita cucaracha! ¿Qué debo hacer para desaparecerte de mi vista?

-No hay nada que puedas hacer que pueda vencerme, no importa que tan fuerte seas, cada que me tires voy a levantarme el doble de fuerte, porque eso es lo que hace un verdadero guerrero ¿o me equivoco, Ryu?

Congelado como estaba, Ryu la miraba feliz de que Chun-Li estuviera bien y orgulloso de las palabras que enunciara, asintiendo con dificultad, Ryu respondía convencido.

-Así es Chun-Li, un guerrero que lo da todo en el campo de batalla puede ser herido, pero jamás perderá.

-¡Ya me tienen harta con todo ese idealismo barato! Veremos si puedes levantarte estando en pedazos ¡Darkness Illu…!

-¡FINAL MISION!

Antes que Morrigan pudiera repetir su ataque Shadow Lady ya estaba sobre ella, con una poderosa patada al mentón de la diablesa, Shadow Lady la mandaba a volar semi noqueada.

-¡Trágate esto!

Shadow Lady saltaba hacia Morrigan y al alcanzarla una explosión cegadora impidió a los testigos ver que sucedió, solo pudieron escuchar varios impactos, cuando la luz regresó a la normalidad vieron como Shadow Lady aterrizaba sobre sus dos pies y unos segundos más tarde, Morrigan caía en picada, el impacto resonó en todo el lugar y la orgullos reina del MAPAI yacía en medio de un cráter, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Hermana! ¡ungh!

Lilita bajaba la guardia por culpa del dolor compartido por el lazo que la unía con Morrigan y Sakura encontró su oportunidad.

-¡Toma esto!

Sakura le daba una fuerte patada a Lilita haciéndola salir por los aires y al igual que lo hiciera Chun-Li, Sakura saltaba para alcanzarla conectándole varios golpes rematando con…

-¡Haru Ichiban!

Girando sobre su propio eje, Sakura liberaba una serie de patadas contra Lilith, pero a diferencia de su técnica normal Sakura subía en vertical, imitando el ataque Mesatsu-Gou-Razen de Akuma y terminando con otra serie de golpes, el último mandaba a Lilith a acompañar a su hermana en el cráter, con dificultades las Aensland trataban de ponerse en pie. Shadow Lady veía la oportunidad de acabar con esto.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sí, -Chun-Li!

-¡BIG BANG LASER!

-¡MESATSU GOU HADOU!

De manos de Shadow Lady y Sakura surgían poderosas ráfagas de energía disparadas contra Morrigan y Lilita, situándolas en medio del brutal choque de ambas energías, formando una enorme esfera de luz. La concentración de Ki bullía violentamente por algunos segundos para luego explotar en una honda de choque que derribaba a Sakura, Chun-Li y Ryu. Jadeando las mujeres se sentaban mientras sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora.

-Uf… uf… ¡ajh!

-ah… ajh… ganamos, Sakura.

En el centro del ahora más grande cráter se hallaban Morrigan y Lilith, inconscientes… vencidas. Satisfechas y orgullosas de su victoria, Shadow y Sakura se levantaban con algo de dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia Ryu.

-Ryu…

-Ryu-sama…

El guerrero se hallaba sentado, mareado por todas las vejaciones por las que había pasado en los últimos días, peor al escuchar la voz de sus amigas, Ryu solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa que venía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Chun-Li… Sakura… no debieron venir…

Sin poder contenerse más, ambas mujeres abrazaban al guerrero que correspondía al abrazo sin contener las lágrimas.

-… pero me alegro tanto de verlas… ambas se han vuelto muy fuertes, me siento pequeño ante ustedes. Me siento orgulloso de poder llamarlas mis ami… Santo… ¡Dios…!

La cara de Ryu pasaba del júbilo al pánico, Shadow Lady y Sakura volteaban y no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu? Parece que viste a un muerto…

Morrigan salía del foso en que estaba, su rostro mostraba sed de sangre

-Ustedes dos… no tienen ni idea de la furia que han desatado sobre sus cabezas. Ya no habrá más juegos ¡Si tantas ganas tienen de morir voy a cumplirles su deseo!

Morrigan se alzaba en el aire, flotando en el centro del cráter, su cuerpo brillaba intensamente y del fondo del foso surgía el cuerpo inconsciente y magullado de Lilith, que también empezaba a brillar. Shadow Lady y Sakura observaban impactadas como ambos cuerpos se fusionaban en un juego de luces multicolor. Un último destello detonaba y con él barría con todo lo que hallaba a su paso, al grado de casi emparejar el terreno con la altura del anteriormente profundo boquete en que Morrigan y Lilith habían quedado vencidas. Cuando el show de luces pasó antes las dos mujeres se hallaba sólo Morrigan, quien lucía prácticamente igual, salvo que sus ojos ahora eran de pupilas rojo fuego y algunos haces de luz flotaban a su alrededor, aunque si bien la apariencia era casi la misma, SL y Sakura podían sentir un poder crudo, brutal y maligno emanando de la diablesa, que las hizo temblar por unos segundos.

-Regocíjense… ustedes son las primeras que me han obligado a invocar TODO mi poder. Quizás debería agradecérselos; esta fuerza… este poder corriendo por mis venas es superior a cualquier placer que haya disfrutado antes… – Morrigan tocaba el piso y un estremecimiento corrió por todo el castillo –…pero por su culpa, ahora este reino luce aún más poca cosa para mí, a partir de hoy mi vida se volverá aún más aburrida. Ni siquiera con sus vidas llegarían a pagar a la mitad su afrenta, pero tendrá que bastar… ¡Háganme disfrutar esto! ¡SOUL RAZOR!

En un parpadeo Morrigan estaba frente a Sakura y Shadow Lady, atacando con una versión reforzada de su shadow blade, solo que este era el triple de rápido y las estelas tras Morrigan también cortaban al contacto, provocando múltiples heridas en las mujeres que caían al suelo casi fulminadas. El esfuerzo necesario para derrotar una vez a Morrigan y su "hermanita" había sido una labor titánica que las dejó agotadas, ahora, con Morrigan al parecer a todo poder, la causa lucía perdida.

-¡Rayos! Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes, pero supongo que ya deben estar totalmente fatigadas. Ser una sucia humana debe ser horrible, pero ya que no me divertirán, voy quitarlas de su miseria de una vez… ¡Sou…!

-**¡Hadou no Hou'ou!** (onda de energía del fénix)

Morrigan saltaba esquivando un ataque a sus espaldas, proveniente de Ryu. Antes de que el guerrero pudiera mover un músculo Morrigan ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello, alzándolo en vilo.

-TÚ… ¡Ya estoy harta de tu continua desobediencia! ¿Cuántas veces debo jalar tu correa para que entiendas que soy tu dueña, perro? ¿ACASO NO COMPRENDES QUE TU DIMINUTA FUERZA ACTUAL NO PUEDE NADA CONTRA MÍ? **¡ESE PATÉTICO ATAQUE NO ME HABRÍA HECHO NADA AÚN SI ME HUBIERA TOCADO!**

-ghjj… n-no… pero jamás tuve la intención de que lo hiciera…

-¿Qué cosa? ¡AGH!

Un poderoso hadoken se estrellaba a espaldas de Morrigan, haciéndola soltar a Ryu.

-Shichisei… ¡SENKUU-KYAKU!

Con la misma patada con que Akuma fuera derrotado, Shadow Lady mandaba volar a Morrigan, alejándola del guerrero. Con sus fuerzas renovadas las mujeres ayudaban a Ryu a levantarse.

-¿Qué fue eso, Ryu? Me siento… renovada.

-Si, Ryu-sama ¿Qué hiciste?

-El hadou es una fuerza que viene de la naturaleza… aunque se usa normalmente para atacar tiene una vertiente de curación… una vez conocía un hombre que se curaba a sí mismo con una técnica parecida… pero me tomó años poder crear una que pudiera usarse en alguien más… todavía no está perfeccionada; ustedes deben estar como a un tercio de su fuerza… Deben escapar ahora, aunque no estoy al nivel de Morrigan podré darles tiempo pa…

-¡NO!

-Sakura…

La chica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran mientras tomaba a Ryu de la mano.

-Hemos venido de muy lejos, hemos pasado por cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado ¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti!

-Sakura tiene razón Ryu. Yo tampoco me iré sin ti.

-¡NADIE SE VA ANINGÚN LADO!

Morrigan aparecía sobre las cabezas de los tres amigos y lanzaba sus alas en forma de lanzas en picada contra ellos, clavándose las púas en el piso, causando un impacto que separaba a Ryu ya las mujeres. Una vez que los tenía esparcidos, Morrigan iniciaba su ataque con Ryu, clavando su ala en el estómago del guerrero, derramando su sangre y sacándolo de combate instantáneamente.

-Con eso tendrás… debería matarte de una buena vez, pero aún me gustas lo suficiente para usarte un par de años más, sin mencionar que quiero gozar del placer de ver tu cara de dolor mientras destazo a tus novias.

La siguiente en tener la atención de Morrigan fue Sakura, que apenas alcanzó a poner su guardia antes de recibir un spirit fist, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera pensar en un contragolpe ya tenía a la súcubo encima, machacándola a golpes.

-Me hiciste pelear antes de lo que tenía planeado niña, dime algo ¿¡Ya estás contenta! ¡Quien juego con fuego termina quemada!

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Tú… ¡Tú eres a quien no soporto! ¡Rahr!

Chun-Li peleaba con Shadow Lady y Sakura al mismo tiempo; y eso apenas y medio nivelaba la balanza, porque aún seguía estando a favor de la diablesa que se movía a velocidad imposible atacando con una fuerza imparable. Shadow Lady y Sakura recibían el doble de golpes de los que lograban dar. La risa de Morrigan taladraba los oídos de las dos peleadoras que no cesaban de atacar.

-No está mal, casi me divierten. Pero esto ya se prolongó demasiado… sientan el verdadero ¡DARKNESS ILLUSION!

Morrigan desaparecía de en medio de Shadow Lady y Sakura, reapareciendo a sus espaldas en la forma de Morrigan y Lilith, solo que ambas lucían más oscuras y sin sonrisa. Los ataques de las súcubos se volvían más violentos y potentes, al grado de que incluir entre la hondonada de golpes la shell kick que Morrigan usaba en su Valkirye Turn y sustituir la patada con que las hacía volar con las alas cortantes de Lilith. Una vez en pleno aire las súcubos desaparecían y reaparecían intercambiando parejas, solo para continuar el sangriento asalto sobre sus víctimas que culminaba con una patada de media luna que sembraba a Shadow y a Sakura en el suelo, provocando una depresión aún mayor a la que las mujeres habían causado con el choque de sus energías.

-¡CHUN-LI! ¡SAKURA!

-Tranquilo Ryu. Ellas aún no se mueren, pero como no quiero más interrupciones…

Los ojos de Morrigan brillaron un instante mientras veía a Ryu, que fue envuelto por un aura púrpura, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.

-Bien. Eso te dejará quieto para que disfrutes del show; solo recuerda, todo esto SI es tu culpa.

-(_¡Miserable…!_)

Ryu apenas y temblaba sin poder siquiera hablar. Su desesperación se volvió intolerable cuando Chun-Li y Sakura se trataban de levantar, sangrando y jadeando.

-(_¡CHUN-LI, SAKURA! ¡NO SE LEVANTEN!_)

-¡Mueran las dos! ¡SOUL ERASER!

Las alas de Morrigan de desplegaban tomando un tamaño monstruoso y creando con ellas un ENORME cañón principal y dos cañones gemelos de menor tamaño que giraban alrededor del principal, haces de luz empezaban a formarse en la punta de los cañones para finalmente liberar tres poderosos rayos. Shadow Lady y Sakura solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y cubrirse lo mejor que pudieron.

[SL/Sakura]-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Los rayos formaban zanjas en el piso con su avance, arrasando con todo a su paso y atravesando con su luz a las mujeres, apenas y soltando algunas chispas por la defensa de ambas. Apretando los dientes Sakura y Shadow Lady trataban de resistir pero el empuje era avasallador.

-Ungh… ¡Aaaaaaah!

La primera en caer fue Sakura cuando su defensa se rompió, la potencia del ataque la hizo salir volando varios metros atrás.

-¡S-Sakura…! ¡Aaaargh!

Unos pocos segundos después Shadow Lady también caía ante el embate, incapaz de bloquearlo.

-¡JAJAJAJA ESO ES, LLOREN, GRITEN!

El ataque finalmente cesaba con ambas mujeres en el suelo. Sakura yacía inconsciente, recuperando su estado natural en medio de una neblina de color negro. Shadow Lady buscaba levantarse, haciéndolo lenta y pesadamente; sangre y algunas chipas brotaban de su piel y ropa. Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en pie el sonido de un dínamo apagándose de golpe se escuchó y Chun-Li había vuelto también a la normalidad.

-Interesante. Al parecer los bizarros poderes que invocaron en esta pelea han sido lo único que las salvó de morir… Pero ahora ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda salvarlas ¡No sobrevivirán al siguiente ataque!

-¡Nghuhhh..!

-¿Ah? Vaya Ryu… ¿Aún intentas romper mi hechizo? Debo alabar el que hayas podido gruñir, pero nunca lo romperás. Ni con toda tu fuerza lo lograrías y si por alguna especie de milagro pudieras hacerlo, tu cuerpo quedaría roto y sangrante por el esfuerzo impidiéndote dar más de 3 pasos antes de caer muerto. Ahora a ver… ¿en qué me quedé…? Oh claro; hora de morir idiotitas… **¡SOUL ERASER!**

Morrigan invocaba de nuevo su poderoso ataque, Chun-Li trataba de alzar los puños, pero parecían pesar una tonelada, a sus espaldas estaba Sakura desmayada, aún si pudiera moverse, no podía dejarla ahí tirada.

-(_¿Estoy… acabada? ¿De veras así acaba todo…?)_

Chun-Li estaba a punto de perder el sentido también, con sus última s fuerzas volteó a ver el cielo nocturno que se divisaba por el derrumbado techo

_- (La luna… está hermosa, será la última vez que la vea… Ryu… lamento que no pudiéramos salvarte… yo…_)

Como en su sueño, todo parecía que acabaría en este ataque, pero esta vez no habría un despertar que la salvara, Chun-Li cerró los ojos resignada; pero en el último segundo…

-¡NO!

Chun-Li abría los ojos impactada, frente a Sakura y ella, entre Chun-Li y el rayo que la mataría, se hallaba Ryu, bloqueando el ataque con su cuerpo; pese a la violencia del ataque Ryu no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar, haces de luz que quemaban donde tocaran escapaban de entre el cuerpo del guerrero que detenía el rayo. Cuando el ataque terminaba Ryu caía de bruces semiinconsciente y con la ropa hecha pedazos, de inmediato Chun-Li lo tomaba entre sus brazos, desesperada y sorprendida.

-¿¡Pero qué idiotez fue esa Ryu! ¡Pudiste morir!

-¡Argh! Pero si no lo hacía, tú pudiste morir, no podía permitirlo.

-Tonto… eso nunca antes te importó…

Chun-Li no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, recordando las palabras que Bison le dijera en el castillo de Demitri.

-…si nunca antes te importó que me pasara ¿Por qué habría de importarte ahora?

-Guh… e-eso no es cierto, Li… siempre me has importado… pero nunca antes había temido por tu vida… lo cierto es… *agh* lo cierto es que eres más fuerte de lo que te llegas a dar crédito… eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo… siempre he… confiado en tu habilidad… para… superar cualquier desafío… *

Ryu se desmayaba y Chun-Li lo abrazaba con fuerza, unas lágrimas aún escapaban de sus ojos mientras besaba con ternura su frente antes de depositarlo suavemente en el piso.

-Eres un menso… jamás he podido terminar de entender como piensas… Gracias Ryu, por creer en mí, incluso más de lo que lo yo he creído en mí misma. No traicionaré esa confianza.

Morrigan que había observado todo empezaba a fastidiarse con todo el melodrama, pero ese fastidio cambió a estupefacción cuando de entre las ropas de Chun-Li salía flotando la carta de Tarot que Rose entregara a Chun-Li.

-¿Pero qué…?

De nueva cuenta Chun-Li entraba en un pequeño trance y la voz que escuchara antes volvía a escucharse en su mente.

-(**_Chun-Li… la oscuridad puede ser impresionante en la noche… pero desde siempre yo he estado ahí para iluminar el camino de los hombres con la luz que obtengo de mi pareja el Sol…_**)

-(_¿Q-quien eres?_)

-(**_¿Quien más podrías ser?_ Soy la eterna cómplice del amor, soy luz bella e inspiradora… soy Selene… Soy Yue… SOY LA LUNA. _Y__ así como yo, tú también has obtenido poder del brillo de alguien más… acéptame Li, y yo te ayudaré a salvar a tu Sol_**)

En la mente de Chun-Li se veía a sí misma, frente a una pequeña luna que brillaba esplendorosa, la tranquilidad que le proyectaba no la hizo dudar ni un segundo, sonriente y calmada Chun-Li abrazaba a la luna y una luz hermosa la bañaba con su radiante fulgor.

-(**_¡Hagámoslo Chun-Li!_**)

Una explosión de luz blanca y suave llenó el cuarto y cuando se despejó, Chun-Li se ponía de pie, para Morrigan solo la fuerza de voluntad era lo único que pudo ser lo que levantara a Chun-Li pero por primera vez en toda la lucha, Morrigan sintió miedo. Chun-Li tenía una mirada clara y con temple de acero.

-Te lo voy a poner en términos que entiendas, súcubo. No voy a irme de aquí sin este hombre… Él es MÍO ¡y tú vas a pagar por tratar de quitármelo!

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿TÚ TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME?

Morrigan se impulsaba contra Chun-Li quien saltaba con gran fuerza hacia la súcubo, cuando estuvieron a la distancia adecuada ambas mujeres chocaron en una poderosa patada que cimbró el salón entero, Morrigan sonreía mientras Chun-Li no mostraba una sola emoción, un giro de cadera y ambas mujeres volvían a desencadenar un golpe estruendoso.

-¡SOUL FIST!

-¡KIKO-KEN!

Morrigan se arreglaba el cabello con una mano en un dejo de suficiencia para luego seguir intercambiando golpes con ella.

-Peleas bien, lo admito ¿Pero por qué continúas haciéndolo? ¿No tedas cuenta que es inútil? Sé que no has estado nunca con él, las amantes sentimos eso. Peleas un hombre que nunca ha correspondido a tus deseos ¡Y estás a punto de morir por ello! ¿De veras vale la pena?

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Desde que llegué aquí todo el mundo ha estado cuestionando o haciendo referencia a mi vida sexual! Sí, soy virgen ¿contenta? Pero quizás sea porque no he encontrado a alguien con quien quiera estar… o quizás ya lo encontré y espero el momento adecuado para él y yo. Y sí, vale la pena pelear por Ryu. Él… él es el hombre más especial que he conocido; estaré siempre agradecida por tener la suerte de haberlo conocido. Si no fuera por él quizás habría cometido graves errores llevada por la ira, Ryu es especial para mí, no por lo que me ha enseñado, sino por lo que de él he aprendido.

-¡ESO ES SOLO BASURA!

Morrigan golpeaba a Chun-Li justo a la boca del estómago, cortándole el aire y obligándola a poner una rodilla en el suelo.

-El amor… ¡Ustedes los humanos viven aferrados a una ilusión estúpida! ¡El amor no es nada! Lo único que importa es el poder ¡La fuerza para obtener todo lo que desees cuando lo desees! ¡Ryu ha sido mío en formas que ni siquiera puedes soñar! ¡Qué importa el amor cuando puedes tomar a cualquier hombre mientras ves el miedo y odio en sus ojos!

-Gh… tus palabras son tan vacías como tu alma… ¡además de que son falsas!

Chun-Li le encajaba una patada al estómago de Morrigan que escupía sangre por el bazo que reventó en el impacto.

-Puedo oír el desprecio y amargura en tu voz al hablar del amor… pero no es desprecio… ¡es envidia! Deseas llenar el vacío en tu interior con pasión ¡Pero nunca lo hará! ¿Sabes qué es lo que he aprendido de este hombre que intentas robarme?

Chun-Li abría su compás y crispaba sus puños, su mirada era fría como el hielo. Morrigan se enfurecía por las palabras de Chun-Li y se ponía en guardia con sus ojos reflejando furia. Chun-Li suspiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando volvía a abrirlos, Chun-Li abría los puños volviendo su guardia suave y su mirada se volvía clara como el más puro manantial.

Morrigan se enojaba aún más e iniciaba las hostilidades, sus golpes eran rápidos y precisos, pero Chun-Li pasaba entre los ataques grácilmente y con precisión, cuando Morrigan intentó una patada, Chun-Li se agachaba al tiempo que giraba, colándose bajo la defensa de la diablesa y encajando un impacto de mano abierta a la base de la espina de Morrigan, un chispazo de luz saltó del golpe y Morrigan sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, haciéndola caer al suelo sobre su trasero.

-He aprendido que el verdadero poder no estriba en quitar una vida, sino en las que eres capaz de cambiar con tu toque…

Morrigan recuperaba parte de la sensibilidad de las piernas y de inmediato volvía al ataque, Chun-Li extendía sus brazos como una grulla, desviando, bloqueando y moviéndose como si estuviera en medio de una danza haciendo enfurecer aún más a Morrigan que en su rabia empezaba a cometer más y más errores, dejando aberturas fatales, que eran aprovechadas por Chun-Li para atacar, saltando luz en cada golpe, lo que parecía potenciar el daño en Morrigan.

-Aprendí que el poder sin bondad no sirve, pero que la bondad sin poder tampoco es suficiente.

Una patada casi reventaba el labio inferior de Morrigan que perdía fuerza y velocidad a cada segundo.

-Pero sobre todo; he aprendido de Ryu que el poder, tu verdadero poder no es el que presumes ¡Si no el que puedes invocar en el momento que más lo necesitas!

Chun-Li extendía sus manos y en cada una de ellas se formaba una gran esfera de luz, similar a su Kikosho, pero al juntar sus palmas frente a Morrigan la luz formaba una explosión de Ki que mutaba en una gran columna de Luz.

**-¡ONDA DEL DRAGON QUE ASCIENDE A LA LUNA!**

-GHH…. ¡GYAAAAAAHHHH!

La enorme columna de Luz bañaba todo el cuarto, derrumbando por completo los vestigios de paredes que quedaban, Chun-Li salía botada por el poder del ataque que empezaba a serpentear como un dragón. Finalmente la luz desaparecía desde abajo hacia arriba, sin dejar Rastros de Morrigan.

-... ... ... guau… eso fue definitivamente lo más loco que nunca he hecho… y dudo que pueda volver a hacerlo… (_¡! ¡__Sakura! ¡Ryu!_).

Chun-Li se levantaba tan rápido como podía para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, Sakura empezaba a toser, mientras recuperaba la conciencia, salvo los raspones y polvo, parecía estar en condiciones de caminar, Chun-Li le daba un abrazo aliviada de ver que estaba bien.

-¡Sakura! ¡Dios... me alegra que estés bien!

-... Chun-Li… ¿ganamos?

Sonriendo Chun-Li le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Así es…

Una vez que ambas se sintieron mejor, se dirigieron hacia Ryu, que estaba frío como el hielo, temiendo lo peor Chun-Li se arrodillaba y lo sacudía desesperada.

-¿Ryu? Ryu, despierta ¿No ves que ya ganamos? ¡Despierta maldita sea!

Chun-Li sacudía a Ryu violentamente pero no se movía, Sakura se llevaba las manos a la boca y lloraba en silencio, la luz alrededor de Chun-Li volvió a hablar.

-(**_No te preocupes… esto no terminará así…_**)

La penúltima carta que traía Chun-Li salía a la luz, la carta de corazones.

-(**_Rose te lo dijo ¿verdad? El amor será su salvación… esta carta puede salvarlo, pero solo si lo deseas de corazón dime Chun-Li ¿Es este el hombre dueño de tu corazón?_**)

Chun-Li abrazaba con más fuerza a Ryu y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

-Si… ¡Ryu es el hombre que amo! ¡Él es dueño de mi corazón!

**¡FSSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOM!**

La carta de corazones giraba rápidamente en el aire y con una luz rojiza estallaba formando una lluvia de luz. Con cada destello que caía sobre Ryu la piel recuperaba color y su temperatura, cuando la luz se agotaba, Ryu finalmente empezaba a despertar.

-mhmm… ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Chun-Li? ¿Sakura?

-¡Ryu!

-¡Ryu-sama!

Chun-Li, Sakura y Ryu se fundían en un abrazo, llorando de emoción, finalmente tras todo este infierno había un final feliz.

O eso pareció…

-**¡ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA MUJER!**

Los tres humanos se quedaban aterrados cuando en medio de un manto de murciélagos que bullían desde el suelo reaparecía Morrigan, su piel estaba bañada en su propia sangre y su brazo izquierdo colgaba sin fuerzas, pero sus ojos denotaban que había suficiente poder en ella todavía para una matanza.

-¡ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE YO DIGA!

**¿?**-Te equivocas ¡ESTO YA SE ACABÓ!

Tras de Morrigan un gigantesco Murciélago aparecía, envolviéndola en sus negras alas.

-¡DEMITRI!

-Hola amor, regresé a casa.

Demitri clavaba sus colmillos justo en la yugular de la súcubo, robándole la poca sangre que le quedaba.

-D-debí… su… suponer que fuiste tú quien les dio ese poder…

-¿Que puedo decir? Soy un romántico sin remedio…

Morrigan se separaba del vampiro, tambaleándose, incapaz de aceptar que estaba derrotada; pero sin fuerzas para poder continuar caía de rodillas. Chun-Li observaba al conde sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-De… ¡Demitri! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a reclamar mi premio. De no haber estado aquí, ustedes habrían muerto.

Chun-Li levantaba los puños.

-No voy a rendirme si pelear.

Demitri sonreía divertido.

-No hace falta señorita… pueden marcharse las dos. Morrigan tuvo que emplearse a fondo luchando con ustedes… eso para un ser como nosotros, ya es una derrota en sí. Además, creo que estaré muy ocupado revisando MI reino como para jugar por un tiempo.

-Usted… ¡Usted planeo esto desde un principio! ¡Aún si no lográbamos vencer a Morrigan usted sabía que ella bajaría la guardia y la atacaría mientras estuviera débil!

Demitri alzaba la mano y la última carta, la carta del mundo salía a flote.

-Cuando tratas con inmortales, todo siempre es parte de un plan, Chun-Li mi amor… pero ahora váyanse; han logrado recuperar lo que es suyo.

Demitri volteaba a ver a Ryu por un segundo y le dirigía un par de palabras.

-Eres un humano afortunado, mujeres como ellas aparecen pocas veces en varios siglos… No las desperdicies.

Chun-Li, Sakura y Ryu eran rodeados por la carta del mundo y desaparecían del lugar.

**.*.*.*

* * *

En medio de un gran campo abierto Ryu, Sakura y Chun-Li regresaban a casa, los pájaros cantaban alegres en la copa de los árboles y el olor de hierba fresca llegaba al olfato de los tres. Ryu no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimillas.

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que nunca más iba a volver a disfrutar de este sencillo placer, el sol sobre mi cabeza… el pasto bajo mis pies… y el volver a verlas.

-¡Ay Ryu, no digas esas cosas!

Chun-Li y Sakura se sonrojaban y no evitaban darle un golpecito a Ryu, que se doblaba con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-¡Auch! Trátenme con cariño por favor ¡Soy sensible en lo roto!

-No seas llorón Ryu-sama, nosotras no quedamos mejor.

Ryu recuperaba su rostro serio al escuchar a Sakura decir eso, ella tenía razón, tras aguantar el dolor que traía por todo el cuerpo se pasó frente a ellas, haciendo una reverencia.

-Tienen toda la razón… les agradezco infinitamente lo que han hecho por mí. Yo… no creo poder nunca llegar a pagárselos.

Sakura sonreía ampliamente y alzaba la cabeza de Ryu con ambas manos.

-Mhmm… si, tienes razón Ryu-sama, pero quizás algo se te ocurra. Mientras tanto…

Sakura alzaba a Ryu y le plantaba el más grande beso en los labios que se haya visto, enroscando una de las piernas del guerrero con la suya. Chun-Li quería decir algo, pero tras todo lo que había pasado, no creía justo reclamarle a la pobre chica. Tras un par de minutos, Sakura se separaba, más que otra cosa porque necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

-Fuu… creo que… se me fue el aliento. Bueno Ryu, eso deberá bastar por ahora; tengo que preparar algunos exámenes así que me perderé de vista por un par de meses, no sería bueno que te vayas lejos, así que...

Sakura le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Ryu en el estómago, dejándolo de nuevo en el piso, tras de ello volteaba hacia Chun-Li poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole una amplia sonrisa.

-No podía irme sin al menos un recuerdo de esta aventura. Chun-Li… creo que tras todo esto mereces que te de una pequeña cortesía. Pero te lo advierto; mueve bien y rápido tus cartas, sólo un descuido que tengas, una pizca de duda que llegue a detectar en Ryu y te prometo que me quedaré con él ¿Entiendes? Y por cierto… espero que sepas como se supone que se hacen los niños, porque por lo que dijo esa… mujer, Ryu ya tiene mas experiencia y no creo que este de humor para timidez.

Chun-Li se sonrojaba por la implicación pero asentía con la cabeza, Sakura sonreía y le daba un gran abrazo.

-Sin importar que suceda… siempre seremos amigas ¿ok?

-Claro que sí, Sakura… amigas por siempre.

Chun-Li devolvía el abrazo y tras algunos minutos de permanecer así, Sakura salía corriendo rumbo a su casa, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-(_Yo aún no me doy por vencida, pero mereces un tiempo a solas con él… buena suerte, Chun-Li_)

Ryu finalmente lograba levantarse, al parecer sin haber prestado atención a la conversación.

-Agh… eso me dolió… ¿Y Sakura? No puedo creerlo ¡Esa niña atrevida acaba de robarme un beso!

-Vamos Ryu… es lo menos que podías hacer por ella, ambas nos arriesgamos por ir a salvarte.

-Supongo que… tienes razón, Chun-Li, pero el golpe era innecesario.

-No lo tomes a mal, ella solo quería evitar que salieras con rumbo desconocido como acostumbras, al menos, no hasta que tú y yo… arreglemos algo que tenemos pendiente.

Chun-Li volvía a atorarse en sus palabras pero Ryu recordaba lo que ella había dicho antes. Dubitativo pero consciente de lo que debía hacer, Ryu tomaba tímidamente a Chun-Li por el talle acercándola lentamente hacia él.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Li?

Chun-Li pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Ryu, abrazándolo.

-Cada palabra, Ryu… espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que como tu "damisela en brillante armadura", merezco un premio de mi "caballero en desgracia".

Ryu se ofuscaba por el término, pero tras un leve puchero recuperaba la sonrisa y lentamente los labios se acercaban.

-Gracias por salvarme… mi valiente heroína.

Con el atardecer como fondo, Ryu y Chun-Li finalmente consumaban un beso que había sido postergado por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

El Makai…

-Veo que la sangre Aensland corre con fuerza dentro de ti… para resistirte a mi poder has tenido que convertirte en piedra, Morrigan…

Demitri se hallaba sentado en su nuevo trono como el nuevo soberano del mundo oscuro, frente a él se hallaba Morrigan, arrodillada y vuelta una estatua de granito, Demitri sonreía y agitaba una copa en su mano.

-Pero bueno, eso no importa realmente, tómate todo el tiempo que gustes, después de todo, tenemos toda una eternidad por delante…

Demitri reía y sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el castillo, sin embargo, bajo la cortina de cabello, el rostro de Morrigan ocultaba una gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

**"Cuando se trata de inmortales, todo siempre es parte de un plan"…**

-FIN-

* * *

Ufff... Al fin, todo acabó.

He puesto un par de poderes sacados de los torcidos caminos de mi mente, espero que no les moleste eso, en el caso de Ryu me inspiré en la serie de SF Victory, ya ven que ahí un viejito es quien le enseña a Ryu que es el hadou, y lo hace al ver como el viejo se sana "comiéndose" una esfera de energía, en el caso de Chun-Li estaba pensando en escribir el nombre de la técnica de otra forma, pero la verdad es que si no podía escribirlo en chino, no le vi caso a hacerlo. Creo que si haré un último episodio, pero será solo para responder los últimos reviews que lleguen, gracias a todos por haber leído esto.

¡Ah por cierto! Si alguno de ustedes leyó y les gustó mi fanfic de Ryu's Girl Attack, parte de no habre terminado esta historia fue porque ilustré el primer episodio de ese fic, si quieren verlo pueden buscarme en deviantart, ahí lo tengo trepado. Mi nombre es VientoErrante.

Cuídense y gracias a todos, que sus sueños culminen con un glorioso amanecer.


End file.
